Old Habits Die Hard
by Peace215
Summary: ROMY![Paused]Rogue sees the man of her dreams with another woman from his past. She leaves, but decides to come back to take out her anger. But when she comes back, she gets more than she's bargained for. And her past has caught up with her.
1. How it all started

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own anyone mentioned here so........*off to the side* this means they can't sue me right?  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
How it all started  
  
I walked up the driveway to the mansion. My old home. My former safety nest where I would stay up late with my old friends and not worry if we were to be killed the next day. Well at least not right then I didn't have to worry. I came back. Who would of guessed? Me of all people. After everything has happened I came back to the place that caused me so much pain and hurt. It was unbelievable. But my heart was telling me it was the right thing to do with everything happening in the world I needed to get back into contact with the old team. That and the Professor called me back but hey it was my choice to actually show up or not. I think for the most part everyone would bet that I wouldn't show. But they would be wrong by far.  
I was standing in front of the grand looking door that I had in the past entered so many different times trying to escape the world and go back into my own little world. I'd sneak up to my room and hide until dinner and that's the only time they would see me outside my little piece of comfort. They's see me then and for danger room sessions but that would be it. I felt a shudder run through my body and it wasn't from being so nervous to see everybody again. It was a reminder of that last day I spent here before I just had to leave. Leave the only place I was accepted. Well at least most of the time.  
The door made a creaking sound as I pushed it open and then I stepped forward into the old foyer. It was quiet. It's never quiet. When has it ever been quiet? 'It figures when I gone everyone leaves everyone else alone.' I thought slightly amused at my own comment. It was true. It was never peaceful when I wanted it to be so I could think and concertrate on myself and my issues, but now when I want a huge mass of people coming to find me they're not here. It figures.  
It had been so long since I had seen the old hall where Jean was rushed through when her powers went hay-wire. Or when Storm and Mystique battled it out to see who would win to be of the chosen few to follow Magneto. That man was so arrogant it still doesn't surprise me when Pietro boasts about himself. It must be a family trait. This whole time that I was thinking I was studying the walls of the entrance. They were decorated with pictures of weddings and births and even the picture of when the whole gang had stopped the MRA from passing.  
A certain picture popped out of me. It was Scott and Jean's wedding picture. They looked so happy and they probably still are. They've always been meant for each other and yet they were so stupid to go out with other people because they didn't know about their feelings. During those high school years, after my little crush on Scott was over, I wanted to kill those two because of how ignorant they were being. I could of smacked them but then they would have still not of gotten it because of their shyness. Please!  
Another picture proceeded to capture my attention and it was of Kitty and Piotr's wedding day. Of course Kitty had a pale pink dress, even if white really would have suited her better. And I was maid of honor dressed in head to toe in a hot pink puffy flowered dress. That was the one time I would have eaten my own words of 'I'll do anything for ya' to Kitty. It was so horrible I can't even begin to imagine how much will power I must have used to not shed that awful dress with a pair of scissors. But I didn't amazing enough and Kitty was so happy. It almost made me cry. Almost.  
The last picture I glimpsed at was the MRA picture. I wasn't there but everyone else was. It was taken after I left. I had seen the news that night while I was training in a city gym and the broadcast came on and I saw my old team. They were together and celebrating the whole ordeal. But a reporter mentioned an assassination attempt on Xavier's life and I almost let the Juggernaut's strength go when I hit the punching bag. If I had been there the guy would be dead before he got within fifteen yard of the Professor. But thankfully Wolverine was able to see the bullet and take it for the Prof. Good thing he heals quick otherwise......I don't want to think about that.  
Suddenly I felt a slight tug on the corner of my long black leather jacket and it rattled my chains coming off of it. I was half expecting Kitty partly phased through the floor but when I turned around it was a small little boy. He had chestnut hair and a striking bright green eyes. I knew he was. The eyes gave it away. He was Jean and Scott's boy, Danny. He was cute but he looked very seriously at me like I was an intruder. I gave him a small smile and he seemed to relax just a tiny bit. But hey what can you expect from a child that has grown up in mutant manor?  
"Hey, I'm Rogue. Is your daddy Scott?" I tried to ask nicely as best I could and until now I realized he was still holding on to my coat but relinquished it after giving some thought to my innocent question. At least it was for me.  
"Yeah that's my daddy. What do you want with him? Are you an old friend?" He looked puzzled at me and I couldn't blame him. I had lived most of the years away in New York City and I started to dress that way. Besides my coat I had on a tight black tank top and black leather pants with sliver chains coming off of them too. I hardly looked like the friendly type to a child. But if I didn't watch my step he could easily blow at me. He was Jean's kid after all.  
"You could say that. Can you go get him please?" He nodded and took off running up the stairs. I was guessing he was up there or the kid didn't know where his own parents were. But with Scott and Jean's brains I'm more sure he knows what he's doing. It wasn't more than two minutes when I heard a herd of footsteps. First thought was 'Stamped everybody down!' but then I remembered that's how it always sounded like when everyone was in a rush.  
Scott was the first to reach the landing of the stairs and stopped dead. Jean came up behind him with Danny in her arms and Kurt sped up next to her. Scott gulped and collected himself as he walked down the stairs dignified and proud. I wanted to laugh so badly then but my good side wouldn't let me. Seeing his face like that was just funny. This was the same kid who had a male vs. male fight with Duncan Matthews over Jean, and now was the sole leader of the X-Men. When he reached me he did something I was totally shock to see him do. I picked me up and hugged me while twirling. God help me. I think he might have been on crack.  
"Rogue! I'm so glad your back! This team has missed you so much!"-he put me down and I was slightly red from the embarrassing show of emotions but it faded.-"Where have you been? I was worried sick! You leave when your seventeen after finishing high school and now your back three years later! Do you know how much sleep I lost over you?" I gave him the most confused look. He had missed sleep over my where-abouts? That doesn't sound like the Scott I remember. Wait! Scratch that it sounds exactly like the Scott I use to fight side by side with.  
"Thanks for the warm welcoming Scott. You really make a girl feel welcomed." I smiled although my words were a little bit sarcastic. His mouth opened a millimeter and he caught what I was saying. It was about time his mouth and mind became as one don'tchaya think?  
"Rogue that's not what I meant. I mean I missed you, Kitty more than anyone else and well Kurt could tie with her....." Jean came up next to him and poked him in the side. He scrunched back while Danny was put into his arms. Jean smiled warmly(which I wasn't expecting) and hugged me. That threw me off track somewhat too. I missed a lot I take it eh?  
"Rogue sorry for Scott but honestly he has been worried sick."-Scott nodded glad his wife was on his side-"Welcome back. Hopefully you'll be staying....?" That was my cue to say something.  
"Most likely yeah but I change like the winds do so I'm not promising anything. Although things look promising." Kurt ported next to me and I have to admit scared the crap out of me. It's been three years since my 'brother' has done that. Sue me! Just give me time to readjust and I'll be fine.  
"Rogue you have to stay! Do you know how long you've been gone? You can't abandon your family right?" He pulled me into a hug and I kept a mental note of how many times I've been hugged the first ten minutes I was back. 'There probably more where this came from.' But I did miss the blue furball, he was family although in public you can't pry that out of me with any amount of money.  
"Kurt it's good to see you. But if you don't let go where-ever I go after this world I can guaranteed that I won't be coming back." He had held me so tightly that I think I was the same color as him. There's the family resemblance if anyone asks. He let go suddenly and blushed.  
"Sorry it's been awhile and I've been training more. I guess I don't know my own strength anymore." Kurt rubbed the back of his neck clearly apologetic for his actions.  
"It's okay Kurt just don't try to choke me again and we'll all be happy."-He smiled and I picked up the duffel bag that had been on the floor since I first laid eyes on the photographs. I almost forgot it with everything happening around this place. Home sweet home I reckon.-"So is my room in the same place or did it get changed to equip the growing mutant population here?" Jean smiled at my comment when I less than obliviously directed it toward the already married couple.  
"No we didn't touch your room. It's still across from my old one only now it's someone else's room." I nodded. I didn't need to know who was there. I was here to help the team whatever the problem may be, not to socialize. I waved good bye and headed to my room, hopefully it was still in my crushed velvet black and burgundy as it was before. But knowing Jean and Kitty I highly doubt it with all my being.  
I walked like a mouse to my old room and it was so weird to be back after all this time. The big mess that happened was just to much to bare anymore and getting away did help, don't get me wrong only, I missed my family. I had finally mazed around the mansion a lot was redecorated and found the doorway to my temple; my room. I had to sigh. I just couldn't wait to get back here and to be safe again, what ever that means.  
Only something caught me off guard. It was loud music coming from the room across from mine and it was muffled from the closed door so I couldn't begin to guess what type of music. It was a total deja vu. It was like that night that everything started. I began to tremble at the memories that began to enter my mind. I didn't want to remember this. Not now. Not here. And defiantly not during this time of night with a telepathic owner for a mentor. But to all my holding the repressed memories flooded me and I was drowning under the pressure to relive it.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
I came home one night tried and exhausted from shopping with Kitty. The girl shopped for fun, exercise and for the hell of it. She was like the energizer bunny high on something because she was just so fast. Pietro couldn't boast there. Anyway I went up to my room and there was a loud heavy metal band playing down the hall form me. That odd because down the hall was the boy's dorm and I knew not one of them liked that kind of music. Kurt had the easy rock, same as Scott only he liked country too. Petey had foreign music he had brought with him from his home country and Bobby had rap. You know the kind that talks about how big a girl's chest is, that sort of thing. And Remy had jazz so it baffled me to know who was playing it.  
I followed it and it landed me at Remy's door. Again odd because this wasn't his music nor Scott's. It was wasn't his style. Trust me on this. So I did what any curious teenage noisy girlfriend would do. I opened the door. Boy was it dark and spooky kind-of. Now I'm not saying I was afraid of the dark but normally there is always a light on in their room. I looked over on Scott's side and he wasn't there so it wasn't him. I nodded to myself; I knew I had been right there. I fully opened the door and on the bed was Gambit making love to Belladonna. I had to re-blink and focus my eyes in the darkness. The shock overwhelmed me. I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. A surge of splitting striking pain went through me and I closed the door in a daze.  
I walked to the wall opposite of that disgusting scene leaned against it. I still remembered my original thoughts. 'Remy and I had been together for about a year at the most. Why would he do this?' Nowadays I can't pinpoint how long but it was around there somewhere. I slid down the wall and landed on the floor with a thud that didn't phase me. Hot burning tears ran down my pale cheeks and it hurt so much as to breathe. The pain just throbbed along with my sobs and it didn't stop no matter the force of my will power. 'He promised me protection and patience. He promised me his heart and me to him. And most of all he promised he wouldn't hurt me at all.' That's what burned the most. This man snuck into my heart and planted the seed of hope and love.  
Because of him I tried to live normally as best as an untouchable could do. I actually laughed when I was with him and he was the cause for it. He didn't know how much I just needed him to be with me or how much I just wanted him to tell me that 'he loved me'. Crouching on the floor in the hallway it was silent. Not one person wanted to see what the music was about or the crying. In fact I was surprised that the Professor didn't sense my breaking heart.  
They say love is a funny thing. Damn straight it is. There are two parts to it. The wonderful side where you feel free and warm and like your spinning around at full speed on a merry-go-round and your losing control but it just feels natural. Remy made me feel that way. But he also inflicted the horrible side to loving someone. The betrayal, the grief, the heartache. The pain was so intense that I swallowed to keep even more tears to run down my face.  
I got up off the floor still feeling terribly sulked, and just plain angry with him and myself. I had let a boy to come into my shield that kept others at bay and myself safe. I let myself to get hurt and walked upon. I shook those thoughts from my head. I walked slowly back to my room trying to control my overburdening emotions, but I failed miserably. I had to get away. So I ran faster, faster and faster still until I was in my room out of that obscene area and away from the hurt. I sat on my bed waiting for more tears and they wouldn't come. They couldn't come. I had cried myself out.  
A giant pulse ran through me and it startled me. The source was my heart. It had broken in half. People say you can't die from a broken heart but at that time it would of been heaven instead of the hell I was living. I suddenly felt extremely tried and got into bed. When I awoke the next dat I found my pillow soaked form the tears that had fallen during that tremulously long night. I made the decision then to live this place. My home.  
  
~FLASHBACK ENDS~  
  
So now as you can tell I wasn't really in the mood to deal with the whole household. Not after I heard from Kitty a few months back that Belladonna had joined the crew. That's right, she's an X-Men. I feel sorry for whoever she's protecting. Okay so maybe I came back for more than two reasons. I had to see the assassin at work. I needed to prove to myself that I was indeed better than her. Only time would tell right? But even if I don't get to see her in work then hey I could always start something with her. I owe her.  
When I turned the knob to enter my room I held my breath. I shut my eyes and entered it. I really didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see pink and blue drapes. Or a dozen different stuffed animals all over. I wanted my room back the way I left it. But I couldn't walk around the room eyes closed the whole time here so I took a chance and opened them.  
"Oh praise the lord! My room's safe!" I threw my hands up into the air and laughed at my ridiculousness. I had to expect. It was a ver important thing to do. The pillows were the same. Same bed, same curtains, same colors. I was in bliss. Then I made my way to my dresser. I was praying they didn't throw out any of my old perfumes. I missed my vanilla and rose scents. I inspected like I was in a crime scene, barely touching anything and just picking up one thing at a time. My perfumes were still there, dust extra. I looked into the mirror that had plagued my existence through my high school years.  
But something caught my eye clipped into the vanity just sitting there. The edges were folded down and was slightly dusty from not being moved. It was a bit yellow but if you looked fast you couldn't tell. It was the playing card Remy had given me when he kidnaped me all those years ago. I picked it up and turned it over in my hand. The back was just the same as the front dusty and all. I felt new emotions at that moment. Hatred clouded my mind and the next thing I knew the card was in the waste bucket. 'Good bye my past. Good bye Remy. Hello my future.' That felt uplifting. But there was the small problem of unpacking my stupid shit but I guess there was always that problem when moving back to a certain place huh? Can't always win. Scott should take a class in that.  
I spilled my duffel bag on top of my bed and thankfully my radio was still intact. I blared the music. I think I top the person across the halls volume, and proceeded to put my clothes away just as how I use to when I was seventeen. I threw them in the draw. Why mess with traditions? During this entire time I was humming to get my mind off of the past and looking forward to seeing everyone. Boy did I miss everyone except a few choice people, but I won't say their names only because I don't want to gag on those words.  
I continued to throw my clothes in the dresser and didn't even acknowledge that someone had been pounding on my door for the past five minutes. What can I say? I'm a selective listener. But I soon found out who it was for I looked up and saw that my door was glowing a red/pink/orange color. 'Oh no! Not him! Of all the god damn people to come to tell me my music is too loud it has to be him? No matter. I'll just make sure he doesn't do this suicidal thing again.' I ran over to my stereo system across from my bed and turned it down all the way. I looked back to my door and it was still charged.  
"Jubilee Bobby get out of that room right now! You both know you ain't allowed in there!" This was incredible. He thinks I'm the two newest members of the group fooling around in here because I'm bored! How thick headed can one freakin' Cajun be? The door stopped glowing and knew then that he had finally realized he was accidentally charging it. The guy sure could be stupid when he wanted to be. I put my ear to the door and listened. It was dead quiet out there. 'Maybe he gave up and ran back to Bella?' I had to say it. Nothing wouldn't of fitted better. But to my amazement a loud thud came from the other side of the door. He was still at it!  
"I know both of you are in there. Get the hell outta there right now!" The pounding was incessant and frankly it was giving me a headache. I've had enough of this. Before he was able to get another hit on my door I swung it open and stood there quiet and calmly. He took a step backwards when I did this, I almost positive that his mouth hit the floor and made a b-line for the basement. He looked so surprised at my entrance, I fought the urge to smile. It would of given him the wrong idea as to what I was smiling about.  
"Yes? Can I help you with something Gambit?" He blinked regaining composure and gawked at me. Yes I was really showing more skin than anyone has remembered me of doing but that gave him no right to just stare mouth ajared and all.  
"Rogue it's been a long time." His voice seemed tiny and almost boyish. Not the smouldering voice that sent chills through my spine when I was a teenager. He looked me up and down and if I wasn't use to this attention from NYC then I would have felt embarrassed but I was calm cool and collected. But it did piss me off that he was checking me out. I mean doesn't he remembered how he treated me or how he made me live my safe haven just to get away from him. It sent me over the edge.  
"Not long enough." I was even surprised at the coldness in my voice. I wanted it harsh so I meant it only it startled me the way it came out. And the drop of his voice made me happy that I did. I wanted him to at least act hurt at the way he acted and I just fulfilled that right then and now. I slammed the door closed in his face and I felt a surge of relief. I wasn't in the mood to deal with my old love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Okay that's the first chapter. I tried to make this like a not so normal ROMY. But in the end it will happen and Belladonna will be in a cardboard house back in New Orleans. Read and Review and tell me if I should continue. It could make a good stand alone or a good romy-fic just tell me which I should do.  
  
*Love and Peace215* 


	2. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I want them. I love them. But sadly I do not own them.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Familiar Faces  
  
I walked away from the door just to make sure that he didn't have a fit and 'accidentally' blow up the door leading into my room. I was safely on the other side of my room when I noticed that my door wasn't glowing any kind of colors except from it's normal brown hue. I shrugged it off. At the moment I could care less if he's mad, stunned or confused at me. I have a right to be totally pissed right? But what through me for a loop was he didn't look sorry for any of it. Even back when we were first dating whenever he got me mad and it was often, he'd try to make up for it. Now it's like I don't matter enough to take the time to realize how much he really hurt me. Walking in on your true love and the girl who he 'supposedly' left just for you is not the best way to have a relationship eh?  
  
I gave up waiting for my door to go Ka-Boom! So I continued to unpack my items. In all honesty I don't think I took a whole lot of stuff with me. I left in kind-of a rush. As soon as the ceremony was done and finished I drove home on the bike Logan bought me for the graduation and packed all the clothes and left whatever I couldn't fit, which was a lot. Come to think of it I still have that bike, I drove here on it. Logan would be proud of me on that occasion.  
  
Speaking of that, a knock came at my door. It wasn't the banging that took place earlier let's say three minutes ago but softer and lighter. I knew who that was. It had to be Kitty. I dropped my shirt and ran to the door and found my old roomie standing outside the door jumping up and down with hyper-ness. Although she got married she still was hyper as ever. Don't know how that one worked out but it did; you'd think she'd be more mature but she isn't. But all that mattered was I finally got to see her again and not just hear her voice.  
  
"Rogue! Your back!"-she literally jumped on me trying to hug me. She and I hadn't spoken in awhile because life's been hellish more so than normal.-"Opps! Sorry for the crash landing thing. I didn't mean it at all!" She tried not to smile at that comment but I knew she wanted to do that ever since the Professor probably told everyone I was coming back. For awhile at least.  
"Ah'm sure ya' didn't Kitty." She nodded.  
  
"Totally! I'd never do that. But forget it and tell me what's going on with you!" She pulled me to my bed and pushed me down on top of it. She plopped down besides me and looked so eager for details that it was almost disturbing. Almost. I remember when we went into a huge new shopping center that just opened and she had the same look. I'm glad I take a spot next to shopping on her list of important things.  
  
"W'at's goin' on wit' meh? Nothing really. Been working, training, helping all that stuff." I shrugged. Seriously I hadn't done that much in my life in the past three years that she didn't know all about already.  
"Oh I don't believe that. You can't like lie when it comes to me. Scott maybe. Me? Not a chance. Tell me what's really going on." She tugged on my arm and it reminded me of a little four year old begging for a cookie. I smiled at her childishness.  
  
"Honestly Kit nothing is goin' on wit' meh. Ah still fight crime at nyght like y'all have been doing. Ah still bartend up at that nyght club Evergreen Palace like Ah told you a few months back and Ah train still at my city gym. There's nothin' different wit' meh." Kitty looked at me skeptically and sighed. She wanted to tell me something I just didn't know what yet. It was her move to ask it and if I was in a good mood I'd answer it.  
  
"That's kinda not what I meant. I mean how have you been doing since this whole thing happened." She waved her hands around in a giant circle at 'whole'. She was trying to be dramatic again. She always tried to be dramatic. Two things Kitty was known for was being was the Gossip Queen and the Drama Teen. She wanted to know how I was dealing with the fact that the woman who stole my only love was part of the family now.  
  
"You're talkin' 'bout Belladonna aren't ya'?" Kitty gave me the most apologetic look and her eyes said it all. I felt sorry for her. Well, it was about me but I've tried to stop the self pity routine that I did in the past.  
  
"I know you and her ..... well.... let's say don't get along together."-I snorted-"But don't think she took your place. She's been trying to be nice and sweet to me and basically suck up to me, but I still hate her. For many things ya' know?" I weakly smiled at the younger girl and I felt extremely happy that she wasn't taking over. That would be way to much to handle on top of everything else.  
  
"Thanks Kitty that's somethin' Ah really needed t'hear." She got up and walked to the door. Her hand was on the doorknob when she swung around with a glint in her eye. This could mean trouble. Or an embarrassing moment. I was up for both.  
  
"You know Scott hasn't even treated Bella right with you gone. He acts like she's transparent and every time he does it the Professor has to have a talk with him. But what's even funnier nobody actually stops him when he treats her like dirt." Kitty smiled broad. I had to giggle. Yes I giggled. I am a girl you know.  
  
"No one stands up for her?"-she shook her head no.-"W'at 'bout Gambit?" I asked more solemnly now. She caught on and probably knew what I was saying only in just a shorten amount of words.  
  
"Rogue he really has been acting..........different than usual."-I raised my eyebrow to this. Apparently she didn't get what I was saying. I wanted to know if those two were pretty close not how's he dealing without me-"I mean he doesn't sleep at all. Just goes out and drinks. I don't know how he does it cause he like comes back totally hammered and yet he still fights the baddies."  
  
"An age old mystery huh Kit-Cat?" I had to put some sarcasms in there. I wouldn't be Rogue without it.  
  
"Yeah. But he also trains when he's not drinking and that's pretty often too. That's all he does. Actually he hasn't been on a mission in like two years. Go figure!"  
  
"W'at's your point?" Alright that was smart and cold and I didn't mean to snap I just want her to stop talking about that friggin' Cajun.  
  
"My point is that he really does miss you and if you talked to him......" I stopped her right there.  
"You want meh t'speak wit' that .... thing? How no wait w'at got into your mind to suggest that fucked up idea? Ah'm not talkin' to him because that would entitle that Ah speak to a living person and ryght now Ah don't see him as that." Kitty was startled at my outburst, but hey look at it my way here. She wants me to make up and go out with a guy who basically killed my sense of love and my idea of faith and hope in the male species. It wasn't going to happen.  
  
"What do you see him as?" It was a quiet, squeaky voice that a child who had just been yelled at by their parents for tracking in mud used. I suddenly felt terribly guilty. I mean I just came back and already I'm screaming at her.  
  
"A dog."  
  
"Rogue! He's not a dog! I know guys who are dogs and that's not Remy."  
  
"Well ya' don't know Gambit like Ah do."  
  
"Why do you keep calling him Gambit? He has a name ya' know."  
  
"Ah don't care if he owns property in florida wit' a palm tree on it. It's just the way Ah'm doing it alryght?" I was standing by now screaming at her. I was so guilty for doing it but she needed to give it a rest already and she knows I'm never the first to back down form a fight; verbal or physical.  
  
"Rogue calm down! I didn't mean to get you so upset okay? I just wanted you to open up like we use to." I started to breath again. I think I was holding it in.  
  
"Kitty Ah never opened up t'you. You use t'easedrop on my conversations and then ask questions about 'em later on." I breathed slowly. 'In out. In out. Relax. Keep calm. Don't blow.'  
  
"Oh that's right. I forgot." She laughed. She actually laughed. I was two seconds ago yelling at her and now she's laughing. I don't think I could ever been Kitty. She has too many emotional roller coaster rides.  
  
"Well listen Rogue I'm gonna go and help monitor the group training. Just relax and remember what I said. He is sorry for what ever he did yo you just listen to him." She opened the door and just before she closed it I shouted out to her:  
"When hell freezes ova would Ah ever talk t'that Cajun outside of a battle!" The door shut. It was silent. I could only hear my own breath and nothing else. That's scary when you're living with a house full of mutants that all can easily cause a ruckus. Or a hole in the wall. I remember Kitty so clearly it was eery. 'He doesn't treat her better than dirt? What the hell is his problem? I remember now! Sleeping with someone doesn't qualify a relationship.' I slapped my forehead when the idea struck me. Of course it was like that. After all that's how Gambit thinks doesn't he? Whatever I could care less. I needed a drink. A perk of working as a bartender, free drinks. Gotta love discounts.  
  
I walked out of my room and stopped outside my door looking across the hall. It was quiet in there. The music was gone and it was just silent. Again scary when you're in mutant manor. I zig-zagged around the second floor only because I got lost. I admit it. I got lost in the house I spent some of my life growing up in. You would to if it got remodeled and had a million rooms added. After walking down two hallways going in and out of four doors and crossing a balcony I came back to the stairs. 'I need some bread crumbs next time I go to my room.' I thought walking downstairs.  
  
The first floor didn't change much and just had some artifacts, awards and pictures added. That's about it. That and the study had to be re- built because Bobby and Sam were playing football and Sam accidentally knock down a wall. At least that's what Kitty told me back in some letters we wrote to each other. I never got mushy in those just said I was fine, alive and kicking ass and taking names. Kitty on the other hand had to give me gossip tid bit after tid bit on everything and everyone. That's her, Gossip Queen.  
  
I walked across the kitchen after finally reaching it of course, and opened the door to the fridge. I knew they had beer in there. With Logan living here and Bobby it was a hunch. In the back I found a bottle of Jack Daniels. I smiled knowing it was Bobby's not Logan's. Fortunately for me because then Logan no matter how fatherly he was or is to me, he's end up slicing me to miniature size. I'm talking big enough to live in a dollhouse size here. So I was lucky to find Bobby's beer instead. If he started to complain then I'd have to just tell him it was me and he'd most likely dropped it. He never liked to get on my bad side and I don't think he's changed much since he became a full member.  
  
I popped the top and sat down in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Aw heaven. A good beer and peacefulness, was just what the doctor ordered. Now that I was sitting there drinking Bobby's beer I couldn't help but remember what he did for me the day after the 'event'. Hey you have to call it something. Might as well be something that has no feeling to it right?  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
When I woke up the next morning, finding my pillow soaked I had decided to leave the mansion as soon as graduation came. Thankfully that wasn't long for it was two weeks away from then. Although I felt horrible and just so god damn angry I still needed breakfast. I dragged my sorrow filled self down to the kitchen to find it only somewhat filled. Scott was there with Jean leaning against the counters across from him. Bobby sat next to Scott's right which was opposite from me in the entrance and Kitty was arguing with him, sitting across from him. They looked so happy that I almost gave in to the urge to spill my gut s to them. I was just overcome with warmth and friendliness that it almost persuaded me to give in to me buckling nerves.  
  
I would have turned away then if it wasn't for Jean sensing me. She turned toward me and right off the bat was concerned for me. How that girl could be worried over so many people and not take care of herself still amazes me to this day. She's like the mother hen and Storm is the Earth mother with the feelings of a concerned mom. Confused? Try living here. Alright so I took two steps into the kitchen and Jean had to open her mouth to ask what the hell was wrong with me. The girl should read my mind more often. She wouldn't like my personal thoughts about her being a busy-body.  
  
"Rogue are okay? You look kinda sick." She got off of leaning against the counters and came to stand next to me. She almost reached for my forehead when I pulled back. Sometimes Jean doesn't have a brain cell in her entire body does she? I mean stupid enough or what? When I retracted from the almost deadly touch Jean realized what she had nearly done. She stepped back and looked sort of uncomfortable. I mean who wouldn't? Trying to kill yourself is a hard task when you mean it but not on purpose is very wrong and uncomfortable. She smiled weakly trying to cover for her stupid mistakes.  
  
"Yeah Ah'm fine. Ah just need some coffee." I walked over to the coffee pot close by to Kitty. I poured a cup and the conversations continued around me. Kitty and Bobby were still fighting while Jean and Scott were trying so hard not to flirt, but were doing it anyway. I breathed in the warm fresh aroma of the coffee. Pure black. I needed caffeine today. Specially if I live with Remy and after last night.......I really need the caffeine. I jumped up to counter tops and sat back enjoying my coffee. Nobody likes to mess with me unless I talk with them first. It's a first warning sign to let them know I need the company or not. One thing they did that I liked. Respected my peace........sometimes.  
  
Warm arms came up behind me, because the counters were a peninsula without the overhead cabinets. But back to the warm arms. They encircled me and beaconed me to lean into them. I just about dropped my cup when I felt those arms. It was Remy. Why in God's name would he do that after just doing.....enough said. No details needed there. I jumped down from the counter leaving the others to become quiet. They stopped whatever they were just doing, I wasn't paying attention to what they were doing, and looked at us. I caused a big noise I guess when I jumped. Like a thud only more hollow and heavier. I was breathing so hard that my chest was beginning to ache. The rage was growing and growing fast. Built up emotions never quite feel good do they?  
  
"Chere what's wrong?"-he stepped from around the island thing and stood in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye everyone was staring at us. Did we put on the best show in the house or something?-"You look so upset. You alright?" He placed his hand on my arm gently stroking it, I was thankful for having a long sleeve shirt for two reasons. One he didn't faint and I'd absorb him which wouldn't be fun to relive last night and two, I have to deal with him falling. Not the best things to worry about when your plate is already full let me tell you.  
  
"Get your arm off of meh Cajun." I pulled my arm back with lightening reflexes and I cradled my hands together. There was so many thoughts, images, emotions running through my head that I was almost in tears. Almost. I looked up to Remy and saw his face. It was a really quizzical look. You'd think he get it after all he was an empathic and I don't know but hmmmm maybe he's the one who screwed the relationship up?  
  
"Chere you feeling okay? Remy don't understand what's going on with you but........" I really needed him to stop talking. Last night, the groaning, yeah I didn't want to hear his voice. It was enough to get me sick right there.  
  
"Just leave meh the hell alone!" I blew and took a step backwards. His eyes widen at my expression. It was about time he started to act like a feeling guy. That is one of his powers ain't it? Jean came next to Remy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He obeyed and moved back a few steps. Not enough in my opinion.  
  
^Rogue? What's wrong. C'mon Rogue talk to me^ She was trying to talk to me telepathically now. Damn! Didn't she get it? I didn't want to talk. I wanted to get out of there right now!  
^Jean leave me alone. Just get out of my head.^ It was a little plead for my sanity. If I stayed there any longer I was going to blow up at someone. And I don't think my mind could handle all that pressure, of the force I was going to blow. I still felt her presence though. It was like a gentle breeze but inside your head. The Professor was different in the sense it was like the feeling of the pages of a book flipping through my mind so I knew it wasn't him and that Jean remained in my messed up excuse for a brain.  
  
^Rogue I'm not getting out until you talk to me. Please? We're teammates. We may not be best friends but we are family. And family talks to each other about problems.^ -She was taking baby steps to push me out of my shell. Frankly I liked my shell. It was safe and secure and it didn't cheat on you.-^Rogue let me in!^ She was trying way to hard to know my problems at the moment. But I was to tired to fight so I replied with:  
  
^Look through the memories for yourself. See what is my problem.^ Outside the room we were looking at each other lost in a staring contest and the others were just watching and waiting for the outcome whatever that would be. Jean nodded and closed her eyes while she scanned my memories. They flash through me as well. Although I would of loved to remain outside of the flashbacks it wasn't permitted. Obviously!  
  
Jean scanned to her heart's content and she snapped back out. I didn't feel the breeze any longer only the bleakness of my mind once more. I looked her dead in the eye and she couldn't help but gasp. Didn't think she was expecting that did she? Well neither was I! Jean turned around to glance at Remy and he hadn't changed much from when I pulled out of his touch. She gave him the most disgusted look and till this day it still put's a smile on my face. To know I had someone on my side for a change instead of against me felt wonderful.  
  
"Rogue? Jean? Is everything alright?" Scott asked and Jean gave me a questioning look. It was to ask if she should tell him about it or not. I sighed and looked away from their heat eyes while Jean took this opportunity to relay the images and thoughts to Scott. Boy howdy did his expression change. Him and me have always been close whether I liked the idea or not so I knew he was going to become macho-brother all of a sudden. Only he didn't. He raised himself slowly and walked to Jean who was now a few steps away from me. Did I have a sign around my neck that said 'Please back away. You are to close to the girl.'?  
  
A bright burst of humming broke all of us out of the daze. Belladonna stepped threw the door to the kitchen and stopped dead when she saw the solemn faces of us the mighty X-Men. Her hair was ruffled and she was in a plaid shirt that opened to see her black tank top underneath, with a pair of short shorts on. I was so appalled at her that I had to gulp to keep the bile from rising in my throat. She made me that sick. And by the way Scott and Jean looked I wasn't the only ones. Bella had been at the mansion for a few weeks at this point ever since her powers manifested a month before that. She could hypnotize anyone by looking directly into their eyes. Comes in handy for a bitch like her don't it?  
  
Remy left to get Bell and return her back to the institute so that she could learn control. At least that's why I thought he went after her. Apparently he had different agendas. Just to get with her again. And to think I waited for him to return to me when he was done there. Damn did I feel like a fool.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Bell asked while walking to the fridge and just lightly grabbing the metal door. 'I'll bet she missed something. The blonde hair would be the reason for that wouldn't it?' I thought to myself still as you can see very pissed. Jean rolled her eyes at her which by all accounts was not a Jean-thing to do. Man do I make an impression or what?  
  
"No nothing. Ah was just leavin'." I said as sweet as I could get. Yeah that didn't throw anybody off that I was still angry as hell right? I pushed my way through everyone standing which was everyone except Bobby and Kitty. I walked out the room and leaned against the wall taking deep giant breaths. I could still hear the rest of the conversation.  
  
"Geez what a bitch ain't she? Damn I'm glad I don't have to deal with her every morning." God it was Bella. She so needed a muzzle it wasn't even funny.  
  
"Excuse me? Like where do you come off saying that?" That was most defiantly Kitty. But of course Remy was silent. 'Figures' I smacked my head off the wall when I threw it back. The pain throbbed at me but I keep still. I didn't want the others to learn I was still outside listening in.  
"Face it Kitty. Rogue is unsocial able. I was just stating the oblivious. She is bitchy and mean and cold and dead sarcastic and........"  
  
"And she's a better friend than you could ever be!"-It was....Bobby! Of all the people to speak up for me it was Bobby. I was kinda frustrated at the thought that they were speaking on my behalf. I could do that, but it was nice to learn they cared.  
  
"And not only that she has a beautiful personality that she doesn't show because of crude remarks like that! Her heart is pure and sweet and she would do anything for a member of this team no matter who."-I could here shuffling of the feet. He must of walked over to her-"And by the love of God don't you ever dis another person of this team, especially Rogue." A pin could drop at how quiet it became in that room. I rushed up to my room before Bobby could walk out and find me there. That was the best indirect compliment I could have ever received. When I remember that complement it amazes me how mature he was then and now he's a complete opposite!  
  
~FLASHBACK ENDS~  
  
I sat in my chair thinking about that comment. I meant something to this team. Who would of guessed? Me the defensive Rogue? Go figure! But ever since I heard Bobby talk about me in that way I felt I owned him for something. What I couldn't be sure but I'm positive it's something. I chugged the rest of my beer and threw the glass item into the recyclable bin. Storm would have my head if I didn't do that. 'Speaking of Storm where is everybody?' I thought. Then I remembered Kitty's statement. They were all training. I shrugged and walked off to find the old crew. Well now it wouldn't be the old crew anymore huh? Oh well I went off to find the old now improved crew.  
  
I went to the elevator and stepped in. The many times I entered and re-entered this thing played into my head. I remember when Roberto and Jamie stole my journal to read. I blew up at them. They had taken the stairs down to the sub basement while I, being the smart one, took the elevator. I eventually caught them after getting reenforces from Kitty and Kurt. I had to pay Kurt five bucks but hey we got them. Money well spent I'd say. The elevator stopped and I landed on the metal floor. My heeled boots that had taken the place of my combat ones over the years clicked on the steel while I mazed around to find the danger room.  
  
I finally did. I guess that got re-modeled too. Hey the whole upstairs did why not the sub basement? I could hear the sounds of a battle simulation taking place within those walls so I went to the right of it. To the stairs that lead to the control center. I walked in and instantly Kitty saw me and hugged me. 'Okay that would be five times today.....so far.'  
  
"Rogue! Hey come over here and say 'hi' to everyone!" She dragged me to the control panel where Logan, Storm, Hank where also monitoring the battle. From what I could see up there, was that everyone not mentioned in the control center was fighting. There was so much smoke that I didn't understand half of the shapes I saw running around in the room.  
  
"Kid you're back!" Logan stepped up to me and gave me a weird stance thing. I think he wanted to hug me but wouldn't because that would break his 'bad-ass' image. Yeah right! He's a softy and he knows it. So I didn't want him to feel lees important than Kitty, I hugged him. It through him back at first but he gave in and hugged me back.  
"It's good t'see ya' Logan." I said after breaking the contact. Up until now I could hold on to the sucking urge that my powers produced. Although there was always that chance of accidentally absorbing someone, I risked it when wearing my outfits and hugging people randomly. I turned my attention back to the others.  
  
"An' it's great t'see y'all too." I hugged Hank and Ororo too. I had to be equal.  
  
"Child I'm thrilled that your back. This teams missed you greatly. And someone special as well." She nodded her head to the direction of the battle. Remy flew through the air on his staff easily dodging the disks and gunfire shots. I shuddered slightly at the thought of him. It still makes me queasy. No one aside from Jean, Scott and myself knows about the 'incident'.I couldn't bare to tell anyone else. Hell I didn't even tell Scott or Jean for that matter. It would have been completely embarrassing if everyone found out that I fell in love with a .... dog. I guess that's the only way to explain it.  
  
"Yes my dear but not only him. Who else around here listens to my science talk when I find something important that I've got to share with someone?" Hank was right. I'd go down to the lab nearly every might just to here him talk about some breakthrough he had. It gave me a peace at mind at the time where I could get lost in just him talking. I'm not a science freak or something but when I was younger, I had hope that he'd find me a cure. So I could touch people namely Remy but that dream faded right quick.  
  
"Well Ah love t'see how ya' been doin' on some of ya' latest experiments." His face lit up like a Christmas tree. I loved to make him happy. It didn't take much or a lot of effort so I felt I should do it often.  
  
"Splendid! I can't wait for your visit sometime in the lab."  
  
"Until we meet again Doc." We shook hands and I turned to the battle. The smoke had lifted and I saw everybody. Kurt was teleported huge chunks away from Jubes while she took out some guns overhead. Jean was throwing huge physic blasts at random disks so that Scott and Gambit could have a running chance at the major gunfire across the room. And even Belladonna was there sliding on Bobby's ice-trail to be the two to watch Cyke and Gambit's backs. A pain of hurt went through me. This girl was acting like one of the family. 'Maybe they're just pretending? Kitty did say that they won't let her take my place. Specially now that I'm back.' I sighed and straighten my back. Logan caught this. Nothing gets by him.  
  
"Rogue are you okay?" I shook my head and peeled my eyes away from the window leading out to the battle scene. I gave him a forced smile. I couldn't let him see any kind of sadness or anger. Just not yet anyway.  
  
"Sure Logan Ah'm fine. Why wouldn' Ah be?" I asked him. He gave me a once over and thought about the many different answers to that question. I could tell him could smile my emotions. 'God is my heart on my sleeve or what?'  
  
"I dunno kid. I thought something was plaguing you but then again you look.....fine." I nodded and returned to the battle. I could feel his eyes on me but I let it go. He was just being a father to look out after me. I knew that I must've given him a scare when I left out of the blue like that but I couldn't tell him. I could tell him anything except how it feels to have a broken heart.  
  
"Everybody! That's enough for today! Come upstairs to see an old friend." It was Storm. Why in God's name would she do this to me? Well if she knew what she was doing was hurting me then I highly doubt she'd do this but still...... She didn't get the looks I gave the cheating Cajun? I have got to work on the glares I give people. I think I went soft when I was away.  
  
A rush of feet was heard as they quickly darted out of the battle sim. I remembered when we use to do that in high school. Whenever the training was over we bolted to get out of there. We were nervous. Logan played a cruel joke on us one time. He said we could go and apparently we took to long for he started up another program. We would have been dead if Hank didn't walk in and seize control of the action in the danger room. He was our hero. The steel door I had walked through moments before suddenly flew open and the entire X-Men force ran through. They piled in although seven is hardly big in this giant place.  
  
"Hello everyone. Sorry to cut it short but.."-Ororo tried to talk but Bobby was heard screaming and pumping his arm in the air. Sometimes he was just too immature.-"Yes well anyway Rogue's back if anyone hasn't guessed yet." She motioned to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. What was she waiting for? I had met paretically everyone in that room unfortunately. So what was I suppose to do next? Thankfully Jubilee spoke up.  
  
"So Rogue does that mean you're going to be training with us from now on?" She could have her cute moments. And ugly ones but for the most part it was a small cute question. There was snickering but I couldn't tell by who.  
  
"Yeah Jubes Ah guess Ah could train wit' y'all." I seemed to gave her a giant relief because she sighed loudly and covered her chest with her hand. I never thought I was that big to have around.  
  
"But your still training too fireworks!" Logan boomed. Yes he boomed at an almost adult. Although she and Bobby were hardly adults they had their years that said differently. And guess who walked up to me? Belladonna. That vixen actually had the nerve to walk up to me? I could see over her shoulder that Remy gulped. Good for him. He should be worried at what I'm gonna do to him and her. But something was different. He was watching Bella come up to me. He looked ready to pounce if she said the wrong thing. 'Probably doesn't want his plaything to get damaged in a fight.' It just came out I swear!  
  
"Rogue. You've been gone for awhile." I rolled my eyes. Come one! That was the worse introduction I've ever heard.  
  
"W'at was your first guess Bella?" Sarcasm just came naturally. And a punch would come naturally too but lets take it slow. I could wait to beat the living daylights out of her.  
  
"The fact that you weren't here and I took your place on the team."  
  
"I think differently. Because she's back.....I guess we have another member wouldn't you say team?" Everyone chorused in with 'yeah'. I felt so happy and I just had to smile directly at Bella. Her faced dropped and it was the best scene I could of ever imagined. Praise the Lord Scott sometimes has a stick up his ass. It just made Bell all upset. YES!  
  
"Guess your not the only memba are ya' Bell, sweetheart. Apparently Ah'm reinstate to this here team." I smiled devilishly at her. But she smiled sweetly back. She's got spunk. But spunk isn't always great.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see won't we doll?" She turned on her hell and walked out of the room like she was a tornado. Everyone else tackled me with hugs. I never knew I had that much restrain when it came to me powers or to my anger. With all that Rage Wanda would be jealous.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So here's the next chapter! Thank you everybody who reviewed! I didn't think this story made much sense first chapter but apparently it did huh? I tried to put accents in, did some spacing and tried the spell checker more than once like I normally do. Hope this is loved like the first! Read and Review. If any hasn't guessed I think it's an AU. Wow my stories are mostly them. Any who Shoutouts!!!!  
  
Extacy: Does Remy know? Hmmm.... so far it proves he has an idea but..... if you remember Bell's power that I gave her.....it might explain some stuff. Like if he does or doesn't. That was cryptic but I can't much away it ruin the story!!  
  
LAE Meka: Thank you for the helpful hints and I tried to do some stuff like you suggested. It was extremely helpful for the tips. Thanks a bunch!  
  
And I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed. The only reason I didn't put you up is I has nothing to say except thank you for the nice comments and that one bad one but hey I can deal. And I'm in awe that Ish read my stuff. I'm sorry but I looked up to her in the Romy department like everyone else does. Love ya's!  
  
~Love and Peace215~ 


	3. A Painful Night

Disclaimer: I do not own these cartoon character because that implies me being rich and right now I am not rich!  
  
AN: Thank you for the reviews. I love you people. And I do need a beta if one is available. But I deserve some lean way. I'm from New York, we invented bad grammar. I'll continue my rants at the end so for now enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
A  
painful night  
  
Wow I never thought being hugged by so many people could be a tiring thing. I mean I'm certainly not used to it and the people who hugged me at one point or another were my enemies so yeah excuse the shock of being hugged routine. After the 'love fest' I went up to my room. For two reason: one was I needed some sleep. I drove all night to get up here from NYC and I was beat! The second reason was Remy was still looking at me......the whole friggin' time! It was like he had a problem with me being there and if he did then he should have said something right? Right. But he didn't. He kept his distance from me and it was probably from earlier that day when I oh so nicely yelled at him. He should get over it. I have plenty in store for that little treat.  
  
So anyway I returned to my room and the thought struck me again to have some wire or string for me to find my way back to the bedroom. It makes sense when the whole layout has been screwed with immensely. I entered and the music across the hall was at the same level that it was when I first arrived. That person so needed to lower it before I went to bed before I kick their ass on top of those other two. Only the weird thing was, when I got into my room it was dead silent. The whole team must of waited for my return and outlined it with some kind of silencer so I wouldn't be bugged. Not a bad touch I must say.  
  
I changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a white tank top. Ever since I could some-what control, my powers I've been sporting tank tops. It feels great not being so covered up. I mean I keep the same make-up and clothing colors but in different styles. It just feels right to change a bit but not the whole way. I jumped into bed after changing and immediately hit something hard. It scared the hell out of me let me tell you because I didn't know if Bella was on a rampage or not. When I flipped over my covers to see the whole bottom sheet, a book was there. I smiled at my own stupidness. It was my diary from long ago. Like I said I didn't take everything, I must've left this behind as well.  
  
I put it on the night stand next to me and re-covered myself. I was just so damn tired, I didn't feel like reading my old thoughts about who hated who, what I did wrong again and what I thought about my old flame. All that teen mushy crap. I didn't need that in my head before I fell to asleep I'll assure you right now.  
  
"Goodnight solitude." I leaned back and fell into what I would call an uneventful sleep. That usually meant that I was re-living a good memory of the past. Like one time I remembered when I joined the X-Men or when we all were the Bayville Sirens, those sort of memories. But the peacefulness didn't last long that night. As soon as my head hit the pillow and my breathing became regular, a sharp pain hit an already sore spot. My heart. It made me ache when I turned over to ease the throbbing but it only made it worse. I couldn't get it. This wasn't pain what I had ever felt before. It wasn't even my pain. What pain would that be anyway? I dealt with my issues but apparently someone else hadn't. But who?  
  
"Alryght who's ever got problem needs t'get it out in the open!" I muttered under my breath. I got up and re-flicked on my lights. The pain was still there but it didn't hurt as badly as when I went to bed, sleeping. I didn't know how I was doing it. Nearly all the time, the other mutants powers that I had already absorbed, I could keep down. It was only under extreme stress or emotions would it come loose. Like with the juggernaut's powers or Logan's healing powers. It came when I wasn't in control and that was always when my emotions were concerned. But now....how?  
  
I needed help, and the one person I could always turn to was the Professor. He took me in when I was younger, helped me with my powers, and trained me. He never judged or took sides. He was always there for me or the others and now was one of those times I needed some wise counsel. I jumped out of bed, opened the door and sighed. It would be to late to talk to him, but ....maybe? He probably already knew that I wanted to talk. Me actually wanting to talk was rare and a special occasion. He'd more than likely rush me in and push me into a seat. I trudged on to find his room. There was about thirty new rooms in his wing but I charged on anyway.  
  
About ten minutes later I discovered the hidden room. Or the Professor's bedroom. The first title gives it a more mysterious quality if I do say so myself. I went up to his room and knocked lightly. It was the way someone who was being forced to talk didn't want to and made sure they didn't have to, so they kept quiet. But the Professor is just about half wolf and answered anyway.  
  
"Rogue? You may come in if you wish." He wasn't pushing. He never had ever pushed me to talk. That's what I loved about him. When I wanted to he was there and when I didn't he wasn't. Perfect timing. I took a deep breath and opened the door to find it completely enlightened. He was already up. Go figure! He was expecting me.  
  
"Ummm.....Professa Ah jus' came t'talk." I really did not want to say a lot. If I did then I wouldn't be able to take any of it back. This thing called for thinking things out before blurting whatever was on my mind. 'Yeah right. He's a telepath. He would already know whatever was on my mind!' I scolded myself. I was right though, he would.... okay I'm officially losing it. I just agreed with myself. I needed major help. Yeah it was a good idea to go to him.  
  
"Yes Rogue? What about?" He came out from the other room which was his walk in closet. He's the owner; of course he has a walk in closet.  
  
"Ah wanted t'know 'bout this pain Ah jus' got. Ah don't know how Ah got it." He looked me over to make sure I was sincere. I'm telling you I was so sincere that I'd gladly give up on of my own hands to prove it!  
  
"This pain? Did you get it when you laid down just now?" Damn the man's a miracle worker. He didn't read my mind; trust me. I'd feel the book flipping even if I allowed him or not. And there was no flipping so I was safe. And he was a miracle worker.  
  
"Yea how'd ya' know?" I had to ask. I mean how did this man know this? Unless it's been happening to him to and that means we have a little ghost running around here, but that is just ..... out of the question. It's got to be one of the people here if he follows my logic behind this guess and check theory.  
  
"Because I too have been feeling it during the night when I fall asleep." Score! I got one! But wait. Who the hell is it then?  
  
"If you feel it an' meh then w'at's goin' on Professa?" Did I just sound so innocent or what? He had that affect on me. He was like my grandfather, and I played the naive granddaughter. We have a game apparently.  
  
"I think it has to do with a resident living here."  
  
"Who? Jean has no problems t'worry 'bout an' then there's ya' here but you feel it as well. Who else is physic?" I was on a roll and if he didn't stop me I was going to fall off the ride.  
  
"Why do you say it's someone who's physic?"  
  
"Because who else would be able t'produce the waves to us all here?" I mean it was common knowledge right? Someone with some kind of mental powers had to be making these images up. I think the Professor of all people would get it. He is telepathic ya' know. All that sleep he's missing is starting to get to him. And frankly his brain is becoming screwed up as we speak.  
  
"Yes I see. Well your right about the eliminations and about it has to be someone with mental capabilities. But you forgot someone." I raised my eyebrow. Who'd I forget? There really wasn't that many residents who could read minds. The whole no sleep thing was really getting to him.  
  
"An' that would be?" I asked still slightly amused that he thought of someone I didn't. I thought I was finally getting science for once in my life. 'Although it makes sense, after they finish grading me on it in school I just realize how to do it.' But an idea struck me. He couldn't mean.....  
  
"Remy LeBeau." Dammit! I just did not feel the pain of someone who I want to cause pain. That would not be fair! I'm suppose to make him suffer and he's suppose to deal with the consequences of hurting the Rogue. It had a circle. Damn karma!  
  
"No it couldn't be him. W'at pain could he possibly have?" This made no sense once so ever. The man hurt me, not the other way around right?  
  
"He has had many troubles in the past Rogue. Namely some that have been caused by your leaving."-I raised my eyebrow once again. I left because of him. I thought that's what he wanted. He proved it by sleeping with Bell didn't he?-"And I know that you left because of him, although I don't know the reasoning behind it. He has these blasts almost every night when his feelings put pressure on himself." His feelings put pressure on him. That's a load of bull right there. He started this battle and now he's putting on the 'I was hurt too' act. Why don't he just blow it out his wind pipe for all I care.  
  
"Your tellin' meh that when he's upset he freaks?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"An' it all started when Ah left?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"He can go jump off a bridge for all Ah care ryght now Professa. He pulled this shit jus' t'get out of this here mess he dragged both of his sorry ass an' Bella's into. There's no way in hell now Ah'm gonna let him get away from hurtin' meh like he did." I placed my hands on my hips and looked at the man before me. He was so wise and old that it mad me feel terrible to take out my anger with him. He didn't deserve this talk. In fact there were two people who should be getting this talk but at the time of night.....I chose not to disturb them. I might of walked in something anyway and then all hell would break loose.  
  
"Rogue...."-he tried to console me.-"Try and take it easy. I understand whatever happened hurt but sometimes there are reasons behind the scenes of what we see." I looked deep into his eyes and saw a flicker. He knew what I was talking about. One of the others must've told him. But why wouldn't he say something to Remy? 'Maybe he already did?'  
  
"Professa you know more than ya' lettin' on don'tcha?" I asked leaning into his sight more. He smiled tiredly at me.  
  
"Rogue I can only tell you that time is something you have to welcome to get to the bottom of this problem." Yeah if that wasn't cryptic enough he just added ten tons to the problem.  
  
"W'at root are ya' talkin' 'bout Professa? Ah know w'at happened an' Ah ain't gonna listen to Gambit's stupid excuses of how he was lonely or he fell hard when he saw her again. Ah wouldn't be able t'handle that." I sighed. I was tired, cranky and talking about a sore subject at night with a guy that reminded me of my grandfather, and we were talking about me being cheated on. I don't know but something tells me that's not a good combo for a woman who's already, going to blow, and going to go into a fit. But I relaxed all the same. Don't know how but I did.  
  
"The root of why it happened and how. If you speak to him or in the very least listen to him, you'll get your answers." I slumped my shoulders at that comment. Everyone wanted me to speak to that dog didn't they? Damn I just cannot get a break no matter how hard I try. But I didn't want to seem ungrateful for the Professor's help so I mustered up so much cheerfulness that it scared me and said:  
  
"Ah'll try Professa." I turned around to the door and walked out the entrance in silence. 'When pigs fly will I talk to him on a friendly bases.' But I wanted the Professor to feel he helped me in some way, which he did. He gave me the answer to my riddle of whose pain was bothering me and he gave me a very cryptic message. That I don't think was intentional but he did it never less. And it was freaky as ever! 'What root problem? Why did he do it besides the reason I came up with?' Men! They were confusing to say the least. It would have been better to know just what I did and not have things added to the pot to make me stop and think. Now I couldn't drain the life forces out of anyone of them until I knew the answer.  
  
"Alryght, Ah'm officially confused an' Ah've been back for not even a day!" I shouted to no one in particular. I was in a part of the mansion that there was no one sleeping so I didn't have to deal with a boot flying at my head like you see on the cartoons when a cat is waking up the neighborhood. I rounded my corner to my room and became so giddy that it was a little scary. I just wanted to sleep. That's all I wanted. Not a cryptic note, a pair of people I should be killing or thinking about logic. The only thing logical in my mind was sleep was needed and that was that. And I got my wish as my head collided with my fluffy fat pillow.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
I awoke to find my drapes pulled back and the white sun in my face. I knew who the culprit was that fooled around with my curtains. Kurt. He always wanted me to enjoy the day more than to resist it, but today I felt I should take him up on his offer. I got up and dressed in a purple halter top with a zip up the front black sweater over it and a pair of black jeans. Yes I wear halter tops, when I can cover up the remaining self being shown. I threw my sneakers on and applied my make-up. I didn't apply to so heavy for now I could somewhat touch and the protection on my face wasn't needed but I still kept it because I'm Rogue. It's just who I am. Did I just sound like one of those people at an AA meeting or what?  
  
I walked downstairs, this time I knew where I was going and I found the kitchen with ease. I was finally getting the hang of this stuff. Or place rather. Funny I lived here before and just now I'm getting it. I walked into the kitchen and I turned right around to leave. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and the little boy Danny were in there but so was Gambit and Belladonna. Could I not get away from them or what? They were the red death and I was the human hoist meant to carry the disease. I was almost out the door when Danny came up and grabbed my hand. I was shocked that he did it so easily when yesterday I was looked upon as a danger or a threat.  
  
"Aunt Rogue! You have to eat breakfast with us!" Did he just call me 'Aunt Rogue'? What did his parents give him for breakfast today? And who told him my name. Oh wait I did. Sorry I'm just hostile this morning, don't mind me.  
  
"Ummm .. Sure Danny, why not?" I let him pull me into the kitchen and he left me standing in the middle of the huge room. Bell and Remy were leaning against the counters to my right while Kitty and Kurt were opposite from them. I felt so out of place being watched by them, it irritated me to no end. Danny jumped up to sit next to Jean and Scott. I had to ask them something about the 'Aunt' comment.  
  
"Since when am Ah Aunt Rogue?" I asked the two older members. Jean slightly blushed and Scott looked uncomfortable. Of course they were uncomfortable, I mean not everyone comes up to the hardcore Rogue and calls her Aunt. But I needed an answer just to take my mind off, telling Remy and Bella to go to hell.  
  
"Well....ya' see.. It started with..ummm...." Scott fumbled, he caught the ball but dropped it. He crashed and burned in his response to my direct question. It was Jean's turn to help him out. I mean she was his wife and no offense to Scott and I hope she never reads my mind but she's got my brains, when she wants them that is. Hopefully she could word it properly.  
  
"Well Rogue since you're a member now...again. Danny took upon himself to call you Aunt Rogue like he does with Kitty and Amara and people like that. Don't take it the wrong way." Oh! Now I got it! He just did it out of respect. They could of said that but apparently they didn't want to, or they thought I was going to yell at them, or him, but I wouldn't. He's too cute to be yelled at. Although I would use to say the same thing about Gambit but that's a different story altogether.  
  
"And there's some people that he still won't call aunt...." Scott tried to hide under his breath. I got what he was saying. Danny wouldn't call Belladonna aunt. Ha ha. To say that wasn't funny would be an understatement. I nodded at both remarks and took to finding the coffee pot. Unfortunately for me it was behind Gambit. The bright side no one would get on me for spilling hot liquid all over him. 'I'll just say it was an accident, no biggie.' I went up to Gambit and he looked directly at me. All of a sudden I remembered that striking pain I had last night and what the Professor told me. 'I have to listen to him to know.....nope not happening'  
  
"Move it Cajun, ya' blockin' the coffee." I said coolly and sternly. He had already pissed me off without meaning it today. I didn't have any patience to listen to his candy ass remarks. He needed to move and not to say anything to me. And to my surprise he listened. Give the dog a treat, he just performed his first trick successfully. That was sarcasm I know but it was funny. He moved to the side while pushing Bell in the process, that was a sight for sore eyes and I grabbed a mug of hot black coffee. God caffeine is bliss. I turned to leave and go to my seat when the bitch in heels herself needed to say something to me. Wow how easy would it be just to kick those perfect teeth in huh?  
  
"Rogue you didn't say ya' were sorry? Or excuse me. Now where's your manners?" She was chiding me. She was chiding me? What in her small brain told her that was a good idea? 'Wait I remember now! She has no friggin' brain to censor her poor excuse at an insult.' This girl so needed her ass kicked and yet.....no I take it back she needs her ass kicked.  
  
"Bella you don't have that man' brains do ya' hun?" I gave her fair warning first. I said it sans the words needed but I said it. She'd be sorry for whatever else would come out of that little blonde head of her's. And do I mean little.  
  
"And what's that suppose ta mean river rat?" River Rat? What the hell? Should I just call her a whore and get over it already or play this by ear and have more fun that way? I'll have more fun. I'm gonna be here for a long time and there's no use in using up all my 'beat up' tickets all at once. Plus I want to enjoy this, I did owe her something right?  
  
"It suppose t'mean that for one you don't go and talk to me in the mornin' an' two you don't chastise meh for not saying my pleases an' thank ya'. Okay?" I mean it's suicidal isn't it? She was here when I was younger and yes she did see me when I first would wake up, so it's common knowledge not to mess with the Rogue in the morning. This bitch just did not get it! She needed to go back to school or in her case finally go to school.  
  
"Why you little son of a bitch...."-she raised her hand to me like she was gonna slap me. I stood ready. I wanted her to slap me. Because if Logan ever walked in and saw us fighting or Storm for that matter I have a room full of witnesses to say I wasn't the first to hit, it was her. But the slap didn't come. He hand was held in mid-air and I couldn't see what. I just saw Remy's hand on her wrist...duh! He stopped her. But why?-"Remy doll let me go. I need to teach this girl some manners." She pleaded with him and her eyes turned to me full of hate. Good. I hated her too. It wouldn't be fair to have an enemy that didn't hate you right?  
  
I had just realized how quiet it had gotten in the room. There wasn't any noise, or laughter like there was when I first entered. I glanced back at Kurt and Kitty and they were stone solid. They probably knew I'd kick her ass all over the mansion if she hit me, and they probably wanted to stand ready to break it up at a moments notice. Jean and Scott were silent. Dead silent. Scott looked poised to leap out of the chair and bash Bell's head in. Cool. I mean terrible, terrible. Danny looked at me like he was scared for me. I smiled at him and his shoulders slumped, I had to reassure him that it was ok, although Jean was doing a great job of that.  
  
"Non Bell you need to stop.......now." That was all he said to make her stop squirming and to make her stop flying forward for me. He stopped her from hitting me....but why? God he just added to the pot didn't he? Now I'm officially confused more so than last night.  
  
"Gambit let her go. Ah would more than happily give her a fyght ifin' she's lookin' for one." I stared deep into her eyes and smiled wickedly at her. I couldn't help it. She was so on my nerves at this point, that I had to show my 'distaste' of her somehow. Remy shook his head no. He stood up to me just now. I had one thing to say to that. Bad dog very bad dog!  
  
"Like I said non. I don't want fighting or a screaming match. Just stop." When he said those words I thought I was going to wring his neck. I was looking at the others when I said my statement but after hearing those words I turned back to him. He was looking at Bella when he said it. Not both of us or just me but her. He didn't want her to pick a fight with me. And that would be why? 'He doesn't want his poor Bella to break a fucking nail fighting me 'cause then she wouldn't be perfect anymore. Boo hoo. Cry me a freakin' river already.' I folded my arms looking over at the two. It really did make me sick the way they were together. It stung and made me queasy. Just like that.  
  
"Ah need some air." I left the kitchen forgetting my little piece of heaven behind, my coffee, and took to the roof. It might sound strange but I'd always go up there when life was hellish here. That was pretty often too. I could sit up here and think things through and not worry if my skin would accidentally kick someone in my sleep, if I ever slept walked. I didn't have to worry about my parental issues or even that stupid dumb ass Cajun. I just concentrated on myself and nobody else. It was heaven on Earth. Or so I thought. Ever since he joined he was up here as well. Gambit couldn't just bug me in the house but in my sanctuary too. It was, I guess an unspoken rule of the mouth.  
  
I plopped down on the hard cool tiled roof and breathed deeply. The warm morning air always felt good, to wake up to. It refreshed you, and made you just feel better in general. I sat enjoying the sun still coming overhead with the pinks, purples and oranges in the sky, until I felt something wet. I couldn't of been rain, there wasn't a cloud for miles. Then what hit my hand? I looked down and saw it was a drop of water. But from where? Another fell, and then another and soon I realized it was me. I was crying. Whoa! Something you don't know unless you have proof of it existing huh? I pulled my legs up to my chin and rested my already soaked face on them.  
  
"Why am Ah cryin'?" I asked myself out loud. If someone walked up there, right now they would have thought I was going nuts. It's the first sigh ya' know, talking to one's self. By now I was sobbing. Not to sound weird but it felt good. I didn't shed anymore tears when I left the team, and that was three years plus some. I had to cry. I had to cry for the lost love I once had and I had to cry at the thought I would never love again because of him. I didn't cry for him. I cried for what he did to me. He planted the seed of love in my heart and neglected to take care of it. It wilt and died and now my heart was all used up, there could be no more love grown there. These thoughts circled my mind. But there was something that was itching at the back of my brain. Someone was watching me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So how's it doing so far? Good? Bad? What! I need the answers. Thank you for the warm praise and now I will shout out to everyone just for the hell of it!  
  
SickmindedSucker: You were the only one to get what I said about Bell's powers! Yes She did use them on the dumb ass Cajun. But that's only half of it! Loved the description of Rogue kicking Bella's ass, loved the images. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Extacy: Thank you for saying my fic is your favorite! I feel so loved! I know I do need a beta but I'm working on it. I'm trying to make it better just for you!  
  
Ishandahalf: I am in awe of you. That sound stalker-ish but in the good way. You're curious? Cool! I planned it that way. And the answer to your question......I can't say. Wait for the next chapter is all I'll give to you for right now.  
  
Evosmylife: Mine's the only one that you didn't skip lines in? Yeah! *does happy dance that looks like I'm trying to reach a scratch* I feel so special. Looks like I do have a clue as to what I'm doing huh?  
  
Carla-P: No I wasn't talking about you. My first review I got I consider a negative though. You helped and thanks! I'm giving you a cookie!  
  
LAE Meka: It was 'I could tell he could smell my emotions'. I'm gonna try and fix that part up when I get a chance and this plot bunny takes a breather but I dunno when, cuz of a virus we had on this computer......it got erased!!! I no lie, I cried that it did. But I printed my other copy from the net and now I just have to put them back into the computer so I'll try to fix it. You get a cookie too for trying to help me be better!  
  
And everybody else I thank you and you all get a personalized Belladonna doll so you can take out your frustrations out on her just because of how she's treating Rogue. Thanks for the reviews! Love ya's!  
  
~Love and Peace215~ 


	4. Interrupted misery

Disclaimer: I do not know why I'd want the X-Men, Jean and Scott are part of that team. But if Marvel would like to sell individuals I'd take Remy and Rogue in a heartbeat!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Interrupted misery  
  
I sat there being surrounded by my miserable thoughts. My head throbbed. My stomach churned bile, sloshing from one side of my belly to the other. And the worse pain I've felt, well since last night, was the ache in my heart. I don't know why that I should even have an ache and let alone in my heart, but I did, and I didn't know why? I mean come on I dealt with my issues didn't I? Then why did these tears come after I saw Gambit and Belladonna together? 'Because you're not totally over him choosing her over you.' A little voice popped into my head said. Whoever they were they were right.  
  
I wasn't completely over the fact that as much as, I never wanted to admit it, Gambit chose Bella over me. And it stung. He seemed like he felt genuine feelings, but maybe I was reading too much into the way he looked at me, I don't know, I probably looked like a nice piece of ass. Or a challenge. More of that one, well, 'cause he couldn't touch me then, I was mostly likely a challenge to him, although I don't want to admit that either. I'm in denial, it seems eh? Everyone's got their quirks.  
  
But.......I was just being stupid. Of course he felt nothing for me. If he did would he cheated on me with that.....whore? Or slut? I don't know they both sound good to me. Isn't it a proven fact that if you love someone, you would do absolutely nothing to hurt them? Guess he didn't love me after all. Although the stares......no. He didn't. He was just playing mind games like all guys do to women, particularly that man.  
  
Alright, to interrupt my depressing thoughts, my spidey sense was tingling. That was just wrong but something similar was happening to me. That person who was previously mentioned was still there. My nerves felt as though they were being scratched at with cat claws, or Wolverine's; either one would do. My hair on the back of my neck was pricked upwards and I kept shuddering, not from the cold. It wasn't even cold out. It was warm, sunny, and clear as Jean's perfect skin. Excuse the wise-cracks, but it's something I do, if you couldn't tell by now. But back to the subject......er......problem at hand. There was some weirdo person watching me.  
  
Hopefully it wasn't anyone from the mansion. If they ever laid eyes on how horrible I looked right now, they wouldn't live to see their birthdays. I didn't need a mirror to tell me how bad I looked. Besides my mirror always seemed to lie to me. I have bad luck with those sort of things. A few years back, Ray found out how bad it was to walk in on me when I was one: in a bad mood or two: crying. He's done both. I think he was looking for Tabby. Because they oh so don't like each other. Yeah. Sure. Moving on. What always got me, why did he come to me? Ever since the whole 'girl power' phase in our lives, they think I'll want to socialize with her. Wait they think I actually want to socialize. They don't know me all that well and I lived here for how long?  
  
But I digress, back to the person watching me like I was a babbling brook. Or a falling waterfall.......that fits better I guess. I am crying at a very rapid speed, and I can't stop it. It's freely falling tears that are driven by the pull of gravity. That was a whole truck full of science mumbo-jumbo. I should get Hank to describe a waterfall to me. See how close I really was to describing it. Whoa I'm getting off topic a little too much for my own being. The person made no attempt to move, or at the very least breathe. Well I hope they were breathing otherwise we would have to have a serious talk later.  
  
I wiped away a few stray tears that decided to make their own paths down the back side of my neck and instead of down the front of my chin. It tickled okay? My face was drenched. I did nothing to stop it, or dry it. I couldn't with the many thoughts enclosing my already packed brain. 'what did the professor mean? Could he get any more pod people like? Does Logan know what happened? Oh god does Ororo or Hank? And Kitty or Kurt even?' You have to think about the Kurt comment. I don't think Gambit would still be alive or in this dimension if Kurt knew what he did. He has always been the protective little brother. Make ya' feel infuriated to other people don't it?  
  
Shuffling of feet got my attention. The person made a walking attempt to me. It was slow movements, graceful movements. They seemed to be carried away with the wind and just as light. The footsteps stopped a few feet away from me, let's say four and it became as quiet as the calm before the storm. Makes ya' wonder. For example who the hell is this person being a stalker to me? Are they friend or foe? Will Kitty ever become un-hyper? Okay maybe not the last question, that was just random. I was intent on listening to the person's breathing, that I didn't notice my own breaths coming out irregularly. The breathing got closer and closer until it was right by my ear and a very deep and smooth voiced asked:  
  
"It's okay Chere it's just me." Well.......that made me jump as high as the stars. Know the expression, 'reach for the stars'? I think I might have done so. I spun around to glare at the dog behind red, tear filled eyes. My mascara had ran down my cheeks, my hands were purple from wiping my eyes. The deep shade of purple eyeshadow was mixed with the streaks running down my face. I looked horrible. That worked to my advantage. I anticipated that my facial expressions would seem menacing than usual. Maybe.........maybe not.  
  
"Now why do you look at Remy in that way?" he tried to smile but something held him back, before her could look fully happy. There was a darker side to this smile that he preferred not to show me at that time. Whatever I was already pissed because, of him, I was crying. That alone called for trouble. I was still glaring, trying to get him to notice that I wanted to be by myself. That didn't work. I sighed loudly and he still didn't take the hint.  
  
"Listen Cajun...........leave now." I said in a low stern deadly voice. I pointed to the roof-top door, and he followed my finger to the door, but he just shrugged and looked at me with a ....look. It showed mischief but also a sort of fear. Sorrow maybe too? I'm not empathic, that's Gambit. I can't tell others are feeling, so I try and guess. Sorry if it comes out wrong, I have a slim to none chance with this thing.  
  
"I don't feel much like leaving, Rogue. But we need to talk." he took out his bo staff and leaned on it. He gave me a haughty look, that sent fear goose bumps through me. But why should I be scared? That's not how I feel. Betrayed, angry, and the saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorn' comes to mind to describe me but scared? Never!  
  
"No we don'. Ya' need t'mosey on down that there tile walk way an' leave meh the HELL ALONE!" I started to raise my voice at him. Couldn't you tell? I was aggravated and upset which was a far more dangerous combination, then dying and going to hell was. His face didn't express a change in the way he was thinking or feeling. He wouldn't give that away with a friggin' poker-face he had going.  
  
"Oui Chere we do. We need to talk about some things that concerning you, me, and Bell." God I didn't want this talk right now. I didn't want to hear him say how wrong it was for him and me to be together, or how badly he had missed Belladonna, and just needed her 'company' that night. I couldn't bare to listen to this nonsense. I turned from looking at him and held my head. The pressure of my emotions was starting to get to me. I was going to lose control over my absorbed powers, and I needed to relax or otherwise KA-BLEWY!  
  
"Gambit get outta here now..........please" I whispered the 'please' while the other words were shouted. My sanity was going to leave me at any moment, because my emotions just don't like to take a no for an answer. They were so heavy and constricting to me. I wanted to be free........a loud thunder rolled in the air. Oh shit! Did I just do that? I'm going to lose control over Storm's powers any time now, and he's still standing there, waiting. Waiting for me to collect my thoughts, and to shut up and to listen, but I won't.  
  
"Rogue I know it's you with the whole weather deal going on now. Take a breath and right yourself before we get into discussing somethings." No I won't calm myself so you can fill my head with so much crap it will fall over. 'But I need to calm down. Breath. Nice and slow. In out. In out. Just relax.' My hands fell from my head and my emotions were re-covered and buried down deep within my being. It hurt to repress them but it hurt more to unleash them.  
  
"Fine, Ah'm all good t'go. Speakin' t'go, why don' ya' go an' leave?" I asked in a sarcastic tome of voice. I turned back to him only now he was closer. He probably came to see if he would jump or not. It'd make things easier for him. I'll bet.  
  
"Stop trying to get rid of me Rogue. We have to talk.......now. We can't just keep going on without ever expressing certain things to one or another." He stood up straight, as if that'll make me change my mind. As if! I couldn't change my mind unless I wanted to. And right now I didn't. Once I put my head to something or make up a decision there's no going back.  
  
"Stop tryin' forgive meh, Ah wasn' tryin' ah was tellin'. GET OUTTA HERE! I don' wanta listen t'your candy ass excuses. That's all ya' ever had an' that's all ya'll ever have. You can' stay wit' one girl, on accounts of this or that! SO JUST TELL MEH T'MY FACE, WHY YA' DIDN' WANT MEH AND SLEPT WIT' Belladonna." I was panting now. That rage was gonna take over me right soon. I swallowed my sadness and self pity but the anger sneaked out of there somehow. A crash of thunder again sounded, and a lightening took shape in the skies. 'Oh no' I was causing some big ass storm and the real Storm was going to have my head. Or Gambit's. That one would suit me just fine. And it would be hilarious in my opinion.  
  
"That's what we have to talk about Rogue! I never slept with Bella on my own terms!" 'What the hell is he saying?' Okay lost the emotionally burden girl very fast and it wasn't pretty. What did he mean? There is no such thing as to not to not having a choice to make love with someone else. Either you want to or you don't. It's that, not this border line crap he was dishing to me. You can't be in-between when it comes to love.  
  
"Neva slept wit' Bella on your own terms huh? Well w'at terms would those be Gambit? Ya' were lonely and needed a friend or ya' just took w'at ya' could get at that tyme?" A violent storm started up now. I tried to keep it under wraps but I couldn't. It's comings were just as uncontrollable as a tornado's uprising. His face dropped slightly, but he tried to keep his poker-face although I was wearing him down to a pulp.  
  
"Non that's not the reason. Ya' know Bell's power right?" He was trying to explain this to me. He had a tone that was used for teaching a baby how to pick something up or how to speak. Did I look like I had speech impairment problems? No I didn't think so. The wind whipped and howled and made Gambit take a step back form me. Good. Finally some space from him. About time. The rain swirled around my head and sped out into different directions. The sky was dark, gloomy, and any small voice could call down a destructive force upon there head. That's a kind a message you want to send an enemy.  
  
"W'at 'bout it? She can hypnotize anyone by lookin' straight into their eyes. W'at's your point Cajun?" I talked in a even tone. I didn't yell or scream. I talked to him like he deserved the time of day. But I would disagree full heartedly to the statement. He gave me a faint smile and I stood my ground, clenching my fists at my sides, just incase. He moved closer to me, until he was no more than six inches away from me. I glared at him. He might think this works with all the girls, but not me. I was so thankful for what came next. Logan, Storm, and Kitty appeared from the roof-top door. I had to withhold the urge to kiss Logan's feet, it was a sight for sore eyes. But Remy paid no attention when he spoke in a loud clear voice above the racket that was my feelings, manifested into the killer storm overhead.  
  
"She hypnotized me into sleeping with her!"He yelled it to me but it sounded like a whisper. The storm picked up speed. I was so mad! How could she do such a thing? How could he let her? How could I even trust them together in the same house? I looked over his shoulders to see that Ororo's mouth dropped open, Kitty gasped and Logan ...... lets say he didn't look to happy. He was stone cold solid and his face said it all. He was pissed!  
  
"An' your mental powers were no match ryght? Or is this ano'her excuse? Ah'm mean c'mon Cajun your known for 'em around this household!" I screamed back at him. The call of this earth responded to me and hail stones hit their target. Gambit. It cut and scraped his face and cut his hands that were shown from his fingerless gloves. He stepped back and Logan arched upwards ready to strike if given the chance. He looked like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse.  
  
"Rogue I would never lie about this sort of thing!"  
  
"Well if ya' knew then why didn' ya' come an' tell meh then hmmm?"-I gestured over to Kitty for my next comment.......rant whatever-"Kitty had my address we sent mail back an' forth. Ya' coulda went an' got it an' told meh what really happened. Or called. Or hell even come and see meh! There's a whole lot o'ways ya' could have told meh this you no good, cheating, lying Cajun!" I shrieked on top of my lungs. The weather beckoned to my calls and the fury intensified. The rain poured, the wind swept everyone's hair with so much force, and the lightening was shown more and more often, with so much booming of thunder, that would frighten Magneto.  
  
"Because I myself didn't know until after you left!" He put his arms over his face to block the winds coming from my direction to him. The hail was still there but wasn't as hard as when it first appeared. The rain was harder and the wind......was like a F2 twister. It was strong and powerful and powered by my hate and anger. Logan put an arm over his head to see us and Kitty clung to Ororo who had made a little umbrella out of the clouds to hold back the water for the both of them. Logan probably wanted to be tough and stick it out in the storm with me and Gambit, although Gambit was getting the worst of it. Ha ha.  
  
"How does that one work out for ya'? You happened t'repress those awful memories of that fuckin' nyght and when Ah left it broke the hold on 'em an' now ya' can rememba?" I had so much sarcasm in my voice that it was a little freaky. But it masked my real hurt. This man hurt me so badly it ripped on my heart. It was like strings were attached to my heart and every time I saw him, felt his presence, remembered him, they were pulled and it didn't feel too good. At least the storm was taking some of my force to beat him silly.  
  
"Rogue it's not like that either-."  
  
"Then w'at exactly?" Remy's face grew darker than before and it was like he was ashamed of what he had to say next. About time he feels that way for his mis-deeds.  
  
"Bell erased my thoughts of that night so that I couldn't remember it. She hypnotized me into sleeping with her then she hypnotized me into forgetting!" He was yelling and pleading at the same time. His one arm hung down by his side, his other arm blocked some wind so he could see me and his bo staff laid on the tiled roof next to his side. He looked ragged and tried like he had just came back from fighting a battle. 'An internal battle.' I corrected myself. The pain must've been from his mind and heart battling for only one to make sense to him.  
  
"Bella actually made ya' forget?"-I had an awe sounding tone to my voice. It was to disguise my true intentions. He nodded.-"Then maybe she can do the same for meh!" I screamed over the crack of thunder. The storm outside had resulted in an avenging rain-storm. It poured cats and dogs. And it looked like it wasn't going to be letting up any time soon like my own tears that were now re-appearing.  
  
"You don't mean that chere." His voice was heavy with hurt. Again about time. I didn't care if I broke his heart. He already did that to mine. The thief himself was so good at stealing and wooing women's hearts, that he forgot something about mine. It as already too fragile for the bumpy ride that was Remy LeBeau.  
"THE HELL AH DON'! You played meh! You took my heart, wouldn' give it back, an' then ya' go an' break it! You neva cared or loved meh! Ah was a game, a challenge, someone who got your curiosity goin'!"-I started to sob and from where I could see everyone had hurtful expressions on. Kitty looked ready to cry, Ororo gulped a few times to keep back the tears and Logan had a sorrow filled expression just for me. No pity but he knew what I was feeling and it showed. Gambit......his face was soaked from the rain and his eyes burned into mine as he realized what he did and what I was saying-"Ah neva wanta see ya' again Cajun! This apology means nothin' t'meh!" I stopped crying abruptly and knew what I was doing. I was crying in front of everyone. That isn't something you see everyday. Hell they never see it.  
  
And the one person who had made me cry was Gambit himself. The flood gate's valve was broken and the tears were flying when I spoke to him. If I wasn't talking with him then maybe I wouldn't of been sobbing like poor orphan Annie! I had, had it with his mind games and his stupid ideas, thoughts, and his friggin' feelings up to here! I stepped forward to him and he didn't move. He stood still. I took my opportunity and punched him good and hard in the jaw, with a right hook. He stumbled back and already a huge red spot had taken place there. That mixed with the bloody, maybe broken nose made him look terrible. A giant sized hail stone had hit him right on the bridge of his nose and now it had a huge gash on it. And then there was the discussion of the tiny cuts that bleed all over his face. I did a lot of damage for someone who doesn't do a lot to the person. I stepped back from him and looked at him with the most utter disgust and ran to the stairs.  
  
Once I reached inside the roof-top threshold, I gulped down air. I hadn't breathed since I had screamed at him, which felt awesome. I leaned against the wall, just breathing. No thoughts entered my brain or head for that matter at this time, it was just empty, like how I felt. No emotions. Nothing. The rain outside and the weather went back to how it was suppose to be. Warm, bright, and cheery. 'Too bad the weather can't change me like I can to it.' Hey! I had a thought. Yes it was depressing and sullen but still........it was a thought. Then my hearing picked up on the conversation on the roof. Thank you Wolverine!  
  
"You slept with Belladonna? What in like God's name got into your testosterone filled head to make you do something so horrible to Rogue? And you want her to forgive you? You bastard!" Yup that was Kitty. If I hadn't caught that 'like' in there, I wouldn't of guessed her for the world. She swears? Since when? 'Prolly Logan's influence.' I stifled a laugh. It felt good to be happy even if it was only for a moment. But I guess I am becoming more and more like Kitty. I just had an emotional roller coaster ride. From sad to angry to happy in less than one hour. Different.  
  
"It wasn't my doing Kit-Cat! You were up here. Ya'' heard what I said happened, so don't just go blaming me for everything. I feel low enough as it is!" Remy somewhat yelled, defended himself and pleaded with the others. I heard Logan snort and Ororo sigh. They didn't like the way this turned out at all I take it. Then there was shuffling of feet.  
  
"Listen bub. I won't go into any details here because half-pint is here but go so much as two feet close to Rogue, and your 'family jewels' will be placed in a jar on my dresser in my room. Got it?" He picked him up by his collar. He had to, only that tone of voice was for aiming threats, which he usually kept, but that tone was reserved for picking people up by their shirts and strangling them. Logan I could tell was extremely pissed at what he heard come out of the Cajun's mouth, just then.  
  
"Logan put him down!"- Or you could just wait to listen to the whole conversation and wait for the answer to bite you in the ass, like that so did-"Now Remy how did you find out after Rogue left the mansion?" Hey that's a good question. I was too upset to remember that from the painful conversation. Go Ororo!  
  
"I talked with Cyke and Jeannie a few days after Rogue left and Scott all but bit my head off when I brought up the subject, so I turned to Jean and she ave me hints as to what I was missing. Pretty soon I was banging on the Prof's door to get him to read my mind. Jean provided visuals from Rogue's mind." I heard a 'plop' and I figured he'd sat down hard. Small footsteps followed him, pacing because they would get close then go far away. Back and forth. Back and forth. That was irritating.  
  
"Where did Jean get the images? Rogue's mind? Then that would mean she walked in on you and ..........GROSS!" I smiled. Kitty could always bring a mature point of view to talkative subjects. Even hurtful ones. Got to love her innocence.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. God I feel horrible."  
  
"Well ya' should..." Logan tried but failed in attempt. Storm cut him off.  
  
"Did Jean read Rogue's mind to get the information?"  
  
"Oui Stormy, that she did."  
  
"That like explains that back then how cruel they were treating you. Which now I totally agree with." There was another snort, probably Logan again.  
  
"What should we do now then?" That was Remy. Why did he care so much to know what happened next hm? It didn't make sense. I now know it wasn't his fault but still, as Logan once said to me: 'There's something about betrayal that always sticks with you.' Of course there was more to that long speech he gave me after my powers went crazy but still, that was all I remembered.  
  
"You dear Remy, will go to the med lab and get fixed up. Rogue did a number on you with the hail, punching and your nose doesn't look good either. You need medical attention before you can do anything else today." Ororo spoke with a quiet gentle calm to her voice. I loved that tone. She used it on me quite a few times in the past when my nightmares got the worst of me. It soothed and made me feel stronger to fight the repressed memories of the others. It always gave me strength.  
  
"But about Rogue.........I need to talk to her." I snorted that time. I wasn't going to be left alone with him in any room and I would dodge him endlessly if I had to just so that I wouldn't have to talk again. The last talk made my cry and left Gambit with cuts and bruises.  
  
"Bub she don't want to talk to you. I know Rogue, and right now she needs to be by herself. She doesn't need anymore pressure in her life from you or any of the other X-Men." I could almost see him looking at Kitty directly when he said that. That and the statement following that remark:  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Yep I was right. It felt good to be right.  
  
"It means that you or Kurt or anyone else is not to interfere with Remy or Rogue's problems. They are both adults and can handle themselves and their issues together just fine," Storm spoke for Logan. I wonder if he liked that? I went to leave. I just about rounded the corner when the last thing I heard was:  
  
"And if the Cajun goes near Rogue, he won't live long enough to enjoy those cigarettes I saw him buy last night." Always the father figure aren't you Wolverine? Well anyway I walked back to my room, finding it with ease and decided to take a long hot shower to wash away the pain and it bring happiness to me. And maybe later I'd go and chill in my room. It was the one place I knew the Cajun wouldn't be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: And here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but there was a lot to cover, and then, I wrote it on my laptop, but I found out the hard way my computer doesn't like those cd's that you can store information on. It took me two days to re-type it. Sorry again and comment, compliments, and nice helping hints would be great. As always R&R!  
  
Shout out! Whee! I love doing this! *goofy smile*  
  
Q.S: I don't think I've heard that song, but I'm glad my story reminded you of it. Hey I guess I made it a song-fic then huh? Thank you for reviewing, and no Rogue wasn't crying. Would you cry if you felt your ex-boyfriend's pain that you were causing him, and you wanted to? No, so therefore she wasn't either. I know I made her cry here but the burdening emotions got the best of her. Won't happen to soon. Thank ya'!  
  
LAE Meka: Thank you! Your so sweet to keep reviewing this ..... thing. Thank you about the compliment on my writing. I'm sure your good too. You get a sugar cookie, 'cause your sweet!  
  
Carla-P: You like regular updates. Well I can't promise that, as how this wasn't but, I'll try, because you just love them so much. Thanks for the chocolate! I'm addicted to chocolate!  
  
Epona04: Your sweet too! Thank you for the nice comments, and this chapter is for you. Enjoy and you get a Belladonna doll. They didn't seel as good as I thought they would. Go figure? *smiles*  
  
Cate: You want Bella to get her ass kicked huh? I could do that. Not next chapter but maybe the next one. Whoa a lot of people are asking that one huh? Well thanks for the review, and keep reading for that chapter.  
  
SickminderSucker: Yeah Rems does deserve to get beat down, but technically it wasn't his fault, although, I hope this chapter makes up for the beating. I'm sure I'll add more with him getting abused in some way shape or form. Thank you!  
  
Ish: Next chapter, some Romy not a lot. Can't have them make up just yet. And Bella is getting what she deserves trust me. Not soon but she will. Heh heh. *eyes dart* Have a cookie!  
  
Extacy: Regular updates? Don't know, could do but you'll have to talk to my teachers on the homework deal and I'm almost positive another chapter should be up this week. Fingers crossed. Thank you.  
  
~Love and Peace215~ 


	5. Remembering

Disclaimer: X-men belong to Marvel but.......*cries*...*defiantly* I will own the X-Men ...soon.  
  
CHAPTER 5 Remembering  
  
I walked from the shower into my room. God did it feel good to just sit down on my bed and not have to worry about touching people or being self-absorbed into all the personalities in my head. I could just sit and relax. The warmth of my shower was still felt as I curled my legs up underneath my body. I had put on a pair of grey sweat pants and a whit tank top. I didn't feel like being dressed up. I mean all I'm gonna do is lay around in my bedroom and maybe the rest of the house. Well maybe not the rest of the house. The Cajun was on a mission to make me forgive him. Ummm......nope. 'Not gonna happen there buddy boy' I thought  
  
The guy did know how to rub me the wrong way. He's done it most of the time I knew him. He started on bad terms with me, like the going to blow your head off routine which I'm sure won lots of girls over, only I'm not like any other girl. That wasn't turning me on or anything along those lines. And then he kidnaped me. What an asshole. Come on would you take a girl who at the time was untouchable, and one who was part of the x-men and who just pushed her adoptive mother over a cliff? No right? No not the friggin' Cajun. He did that just to get me to help save a father who treated him like a pone in a game. Fatherly love I say.  
  
I was on my big pillows when an idea struck me. My diary was still on the night stand not touched since last night. I picked it up and smiled at it's decor. Dark green with black bows colored all over it. Damn did I go through a phase in my life or what? Granted I still dressed the same and still had the make-up but black and green weren't my only colors now. I admit it I have one long silky lavender and pink dress. I'm ashamed. But I only wore it once and it was for the opening of the night club I work at ok? Nothing more. But it is really nice, only I'd never say that to anyone here. I have a rep as the lone dark gothic type. I'm going to state now I was never gothic, I just preferred the look because it was a way to keep people from me. That's it. If you have to keep someone or people from you, being dark it like a stop sign to them.  
  
So I flipped through my pages of the diary, and what section do I fall on? The day after the kidnaping. Someone up there really has it out for me don't they? This thing, this stupid diary just so happens to land on that entry. Figures! I've never had the best luck. Hell I've never ever had the best of luck in my entire life, and the one time I want to stop thinking and remembering and feeling it blows up in my face. Just great! But my curiosity was on hyper-drive, so I took a chance. After all I really don't remember what I said then.  
  
"W'at the hell huh? Myght as well as have a lil sneak at my old self." I picked the book up and started to read. Honestly I was expecting to see fluff and warm feelings right off the bat but I didn't.  
  
"Dear journal,  
  
Yes I'm still calling it a journal. I can't say diary, that's something Kitty would do. But anyway you really won't believe what happened just yesterday around this time. I was kidnaped! Who'd want to take me is so far over my head, it's scary but they did. Any who Gambit one of Magneto's lackey's took me and he asked for my help to save his adoptive dad. I did, then I found out he was going to use me the entire time. Yeah that pissed me off, but my good side won out as it normally did, and I helped. I think we might be friends or at the very least acquaintances. He's not afraid of me like the other guys around here, and that means something to me. Although it puts me at a disadvantage, 'cause that's what I'm use to doing to people. Oh well, maybe we could be friends. It be real nice."  
  
"Wow! Was Ah pathetic or w'at? Gawd! Why'd Ah ever think of that? Sometimes you've got to wonder 'bout yerself." It was true. I didn't remember feelng so happy someone wasn't afraid of me. Granted Remy never flinched from my touch or anything like that. In fact he desired it more than anything. I think he gets off on the charge of being drained. It's got to be a male thing. I thought about the passage again and re-read it. I couldn't believe how naive I was. He used me and I was fine with it. It was bad to do and had a good reason for doing it but still the way he went about it, was just plain wrong.  
  
"Ah guess Ah have changed through the years." I continued flipping through he pages but my eyes wondered away from me. I looked around my room extremely lost in thought. My eyes finally focused on my big black bear in the corner of my room. I had to smile. The way I obtained that item was funny. I got it on Valentine's day from Kitty. The day before we had a fight, 'Probably something stupid' and to make up for it she gave me the bear. It surprised me that it wasn't white with small pink hearts and a pillow that said 'I love you' on it. Boy was I thankful for that, otherwise that bear would of meant Mr. Garbage can right quick.  
  
Then I stopped thinking and turned toward my door. No one was behind it, because usually Logan's hearing would tip me off, I just was staring at it. I was laying on my bed, in sweats with make-up on, blue this time. Early with the purple staining my hands wasn't fun and it took awhile before it would finally come off in the shower so blue seemed logical. Anyway I felt I don't know compelled to go downstairs. I had a feeling that being in my room would in the end kill me from being board as ever and that there has got to be more action out there somewhere. Even if it means running into Gambit. Hey I could have fun beating him up couldn't I?  
  
I slowly rose from my bed and left my room closing the door quietly behind me. I didn't want Kitty or Kurt or Bobby to run to my room like it astonished them I was leaving it. I wanted to be secretive about it. I have to get my kicks besides throwing the Cajun threw some walls right? Plus I don't think the Professor would like it very much that I was beating up his team members, even if they both are scum. Yeah I'll just make up an excuse while both of Bella and Remy's heads are being smashed into the floor. 'Geez prof I tried to go around them but they just wouldn't move and my fist accidently hit their faces. My oh my did I do that? And that badly? Guess I did huh? Whoops sorry!' I laughed to myself as I walked down the grand staircase.  
  
It was cool now that I could find my way around. Although if I ever had to find Storm or Scott's room I'd probably get lost and die from starvation. Sometimes my mind has an over active imagination. I work with it though. For example at my job Evergreen Palace, I decorated it and gave ideas on how to have the booths or tables. Also I'm the one who gets the band to play. I hope it's doing alright without me. I wasn't the one in charge as in the owner but I'm a second to her. I have to state here and now, my boss Misty Lake it very cool. She's hardly there but she's cool all the same. I had to say it.  
  
I went to the library, and noticed that the place was dead. Not a soul was there on the walls, in the bookcase, hanging from the ceiling or even in the chairs! That wasn't really a surprise. It is a library after all.  
  
"Since when do normal people go t'a library?" I murmured to myself. I made my way to the room next door the Professor's study. I tried to use Jean's sensing abilities but I failed. I have to be feeling a lot of emotions to use a power, and right then I was ampathic to everyone around me. I had cried enough that day thank you very much. I wanted to knock on the door but something told me not to try. If he was in there then I'd have to explain the 'incident' on the roof. And I am not ready for that.  
  
I kept moving. I found myself standing in the entrance to the rec room. I didn't know how I did it but I did. I really must of blanked out somewhere along the line, and I couldn't remember when so I'm screwed in that sense. Kitty and Kurt were arguing over the remote. 'Just like old times' I thought to myself. They really didn't change all that much. Sure Kitty had gotten married and Kurt was starting to get serious with Amanda but that didn't mean they weren't as close as ever. It was a cute reminder that some friends do stay friends through all the battles. Too bad that never happens with me.  
  
"Hey Rogue! Come over here and like help me get the stupid remote back from YOUR brother!" Kitty was hitting Kurt upside the head with a pillow, and he looked more likely to throw the towel in at that rate. I smiled. I plopped down next to Kurt's other side and snatched a pillow from behind and whipped him senseless.  
  
"Hey no fair! How zis this cool man?" Kitty and I stopped looked at each other and continued to pound away on the blue fuzzy dude. He yelped and covered his head with both hands, giving Kitty a shot to grab the remote. With lightening fast reflexes, some I didn't even know she possessed she took the remote and squealed in delight. We stopped the battle and Kurt moaned.  
  
"Vhy did you give vat to her? Now ve're gonna have to vatch....."  
  
"Days of our Lives! Yes! Score!" I smiled sadly at Kurt. When Kitty was watching her soaps, it was an awful sight. I patted him on the back signally my regrets.  
  
"Sorry Kurt. If ya' had said somethin' Ah would've help ya' instead."  
  
"You could have asked!" He sat up straight and looked me dead in the eye. He hated to watch these things. He'd rather take his chances training with Logan in the woods, with no time limit. And trust me that a thing worse than death. It just plain horrible.  
"Will the both of you shut up? We're just about to see if they know who the murder is! This is like the most anticipated moment ever!" She jumped in her seat and lean toward the t.v. Me and Kurt looked back at each other and shook our heads. He groaned and slumped back into his spot while my eyes danced around the room. Same old same old. It didn't change except for the occasional new movie or video game. Funny, I don't think anyone had time to play any games. We were and probably still are to busy protecting the innocent from the evil. Sounds fun? Not always. But if you have anger issues, like Logan or Ray, it is one hell of a way to vent.  
  
The segment finally ended to a commercial and Kurt never looked happier. I don't know how he'll survive ever being married to Amanda. She was the one who got Kitty into it to being with back when we were all in school. It'd be a funny site though.  
  
"Thank God vat is finally over!" He raised his arms in the air, waving them crazy like. I didn't have the heart to tell him he had to deal with 45 minutes or more of it. But Kitty did.  
  
"Umm Kurt?"-he nodded-"There's still more to come. The whole thing doesn't like end for another 47 minutes and 23 seconds..24 seconds." He groaned once again and placed a pillow over his face to turn his face form the cruel world, or more likely show. Kitty turned to me.  
  
"Rogue so how you doing?" She looked at me carefully, lie she didn't want to miss anything as to what I would do. Like what my body language would say, or what my eyes would tell, or even what came out of my mouth. I didn't know how to respond. Kurt didn't know, thankfully, and I was almost positive that Kitty hadn't spilled the beans so to say. Kurt couldn't of known, Remy would be dead and buried right now, not getting fixed up in med- lab. I shrugged instead.  
  
"Alryght Ah guess. Not bad but not good either." Kitty nodded and looked over at Kurt eying him too. She looked back at me with a slight twang of pain in her eyes.  
  
"Rogue we both know. About everything and we both.. well.. now understand why you left." Kurt slowly took the pillow off his face and watched me take this new development in. I was shocked. I though Kurt would of been nuts by now, or at the very least tried to kill Remy. Maybe he's become calmer over the three years I was gone.  
  
"Ya' do?"-they nodded in union-"An' t'think Ah thought Kurt would have a cow over something like this here lil mess." I smiled at Kurt and he smirked back. I knew that smirk. It means he did what I thought he wouldn't do; he did it. I could of slapped myself for ever putting that over him.  
  
"Vell funny you should mention vat."-he rubbed the back of his neck all the while Kitty sat smiling next to him-"I kind of did go crazy." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I slapped him upside the head harder than I meant but I didn't feel too bad after I had done it. He deserved that for making me feel like I misjudged him when I knew exactly was going on in that blue fuzzy head of his.  
  
"Rogue don't get too mad. All we did was take a few danger room courses with Gambit as the enemy and that settled all of us totally down. But then we got an idea after we bash poor motorized Remy's head in. We kind of... what's the words I'm looking for Kurt?" She gestured to Kurt and he beamed.  
  
"Ve meddled in your life Rogue and decided to take charge of vis mishap so say hello to operation: get back together!" He waved and smiled in front of me and I wanted nothing more than to hang his head on my wall like a trophy.  
  
"Ya'll did w'at? Did Ah ask for some help? No! Ah didn't! You had no ryght to bring this into your own hands which by the way none of your plans work ryght anyhow! W'at were ya' thinkin'?" They both looked remorseful. But C'mon they had no right to invade into my personal space and screw with it. Sure they could ask questions and maybe give advice if they were lucky not plan a reunion with Gambit! I had half the mind to absorb them and making it so they ever forgot about this. That and putting them into a coma until next Saturday would be kind of cool, only Kitty being in my head isn't a pretty sight. Happened before. Never ever again.  
  
"Rogue we just want you to be happy and to like put this thing behind you. Gambit will be here in like two minutes. Kick, scream, rant, fight whatever just get it out. It'll feel a lot better after it's through." I looked at her in disbelief. But I was to late on the uptake because before my very eyes Kurt teleported both of them to another room leaving me there to deal with the Cajun. Not a nice thing to do let me tell you. I sprang to my feet and ran to the door, but a body block my escape. I cursed under my breath and walked backwards from the man.  
  
I looked him up and down, sizing him up just waiting for the most perfect moment to bite his head off, first chance I got. Gambit walked into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. The one time I didn't want a door on the hinges. Privacy could be abolished right here and now if it would just keep the jackass away from me. He smiled at me slightly, wincing. 'Damn must've given him a one two knocking.' I crossed my arms waiting for his next move.  
  
"Hey Rogue, guess you're really not into a talking mood huh?" He watched for a sign of any kind of emotion but I settled my anger at the pit of my stomach. Hopefully I could end this conversation before the anger grew inside of me. I should be so lucky right?  
  
"W'at was your first guess bayou boy? The fact that Ah'm not exactly fond of you or the fact that ya' just irrate meh to no end?" He nodded taking in my sharp tongued comments. He absorbed them and tried again.  
  
"Listen we didn't get to finish that conversation we had earlier. Maybe we can now?" He looked up at me and had some kind of spark in them. I rolled my eyes still controlling my feelings keeping them in check. Ororo had taught me how to mediate when the psyches were trying to take over. The center calm was what all people need to get before the rest follow pursuit. God did I thank whatever force up there gave me 'Ro to teach me that. It was saving my sanity right then.  
  
"Ah think we settled everything. Ya' slept with Bell, got hypnotized into doing it and being forced t'forget it. Anything else ya' want t'add? Or maybe Ah'm forgetting something. Not like it wouldn't be a blessin' in disguise." I muttered but the Cajun still heard me. His eyes fell to the floor before returning to mine with a fire that spark and grew behind his demon eyes.  
  
"Non Rogue you covered everything. I just want to know if you except the fact it wasn't my doing?" My jaw dropped. He wanted my forgiveness after one day of knowing what happened. The boy had to lose his mind during the time I was gone. Either that or he just drunk his mind away. There could be no way to forgive him right away. Sure he didn't do it intentionally but he did do it. Damn I hate being mixed up in complex problem such as these.  
  
"Gambit.....ya' don' get it do ya'? Ah can't forgive you! Ah told you on the roof and that Ah neva wanted t'see you again, but you keep comin' back like the common cold. Read my lips: Ah want nothing t'do with your lyin', cheatin' ass!" My temper was getting the best of me. And something struck me odd. He face fell and it pained me. A little. Somewhat. Like a tiny bit. Before being here seeing this I would of been so happy to see this happening, but now that I know the whole story, I feel guilty for treating him like this. I couldn't give that away though. I made a big deal about how he was an asshole and that I didn't need him. I couldn't go back on my word now.  
  
"You're right Rogue. It was way too much of me to ask of you right now. I'm sorry all the same though. See ya' around Cherie." He smiled and bowed just like when we first met and walked out of the room leaving the door open. I was stunned to say the least. It took me for a loop at the pain that I heard in his voice. I didn't want him to feel that way. He wasn't suppose to be like this. I wanted him to be heartless and cruel and horrible to me so that I could hate him easier. Because if he didn't I might of felt sorry for my actions. I couldn't deal with everything at once.  
  
The only sucky part, at that moment in time, who should walk in but the bitch in heels herself. The one who caused the whole mess right from the beginning. She seemed sort of pissed. I didn't care why. Actually I wanted to shake hands with whoever got her mad. She stormed up to me, and sneered to my face. I wanted to slap that bleached blonde so badly but I kept myself in check. She couldn't get a rise out of me if I let her.  
  
"Rogue what did you do to Remy? He looks so sad! If you did anything to hurt him I'll...." She trail was cut off by my own voice returning the deadly dark tone.  
  
"Do w'at exactly Bell hun? Scratch my eyes out? Pull my hair? Don' even try t'intimidate meh. Ya' couldn't even ifin' ya' tried." I put my hair on my hips and I could of sworn I heard a cat hiss. 'Great this is sounding like a cat-fight. Wouldn't Bobby enjoy this?' She smiled sweetly. It sickened me, but I digress.  
  
"I could do a whole lot more than intimidate you sweetheart. I'm not only a mutant but a trained assassin there babe. Maybe next time you should consider who your threating hmm?" I rolled my eyes at this comment. She couldn't possibly think that this would work on me? 'If she does she really is a true blonde.'  
  
"Ah know who Ah'm talkin' too, and let's just say my boots aren't shakin'." At that her face turned to a shade of purple I never knew existed. It made her look funnier than before, if possible. She was just about to hit me when I took a swift back step and she hit thin air. 'Finally some action!' I had been ready for this fight for so long, only now was it starting though. But I wanted to take my time with this. I came up with a plan.  
  
"Bell want t'really show meh who's boss?" I put my hands behind my back, holding them there.  
  
"Boy do I ever!" She was hunched over and breathing hard, it reminded me of a certain night, but I really didn't want to relieve that one again. It would of made my stomach into spiting bile. Nasty I know, but the truth. Her hands and arms leaned at her sides. She looked me over as if I would try a sneaky underhand attempt on her. No I didn't need to. She could be fought one hand tied around my back. In fact....no I won't.  
  
"Good then meet meh in the danger room in five minutes, suited up. We have a score to settle." I smiled evilly.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure." And with that we walked to the danger room for the fight of the century.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: And there is the next chapter. I know it's been awhile, but there was so much I wanted to do and I have to cut some of it and then the words wouldn't form in my head. I knew what I wanted I just couldn't form the sentences to tell everyone else. Hope it's ok? Next chapter will have the most wanted fight ever and boy do I have the greatest ROMY scene in my head. With this week off and me not having much of a life, I'll start writing another chappie soon.  
  
P.S: just wanted to ask one little question. I read a story that was updated a month or so back, I wanted to know what happened to make Remy and Storm be together in the comic? If anyone knows inclose a little explanation of it pretty please! Another side note, I'm happy to say I got X-Men stuff for Easter, and God am I happy! Ok that's it I swear!  
  
I'd do shout-outs but I'm lazy and I know everyone wants this chapter now, cuz it's been awhile so I'll just say THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I love you people. You are the reason to keep this story going. Love ya's!  
  
~Love and Peace215~ 


	6. Fighters and Lovers

Disclaimer: Ummm.....let me check and see in my records if I came into the Marvel business*looks through papers*...nope I didn't so therefore I do not know the X-Men. *sticks tongue out*  
  
AN: Hey everyone! I have another chapter for everyone today, well after I post this of that day. How's that? Anyway thank you for the reviews and the help with the comic question. I need to buy some... Moving on this is the much waited for: fight scene. Take into mind I'm not the best with this but I'll try my best and get through it. Here's hoping!  
  
Any who shout outs 'cause I didn't do it last time:  
  
emicablue: yes finally a fight scene! I'm happy about it. And Petey Pureheart? Thanks for reminding me, I guess I haven't talked about him in awhile huh? Well I will now. Thanks for the review!  
  
Pookie Sanchez: Wow am I loving you right now! Don't take that as a bad thing. You clued me in and I am very grateful to that, thanks! When I heard about the Remy/Storm thing, I was about to march down to Marvel and smash their heads in. Good thing I didn't though, we wouldn't have anymore X-Men. Thank you!  
  
Rika-or-ri: Hell yeah it's going to be interesting! And I'm not giving away any hints for how they'll fight, you'll have to read and how out. Thank you!  
  
Ish: Not a fan of 'Days of our lives'? I'm not either, but my mom and little sister are. 'Passions' that's cool, I still remember the first episode. Good times, good times. Yeah I got you to feel something for Remy! I'm trying to slowly bring in the consequences of Rogue's words to Remy. Hope I didn't throw you for a dizzy, gotta kick it up somehow. Here is your chapter: The fight!  
  
Danfred: Thanks dude! Your nice to give me a website like that. Hope the chapter is all you wanted! Thanks again!  
  
Extacy: It's scary that I can type your name without misspelling it now. Any who yes the fight, wow people have been after one thing only huh? Yeah they could use some Romyness I just hope you don't want my head on a silver platter when you see what happens. Thanks loyal reviewer, yes I sucked up right there so you don't come and try to kill me. You'll see what I mean for the Romy section of this.  
  
Evosmylife: hey I could care less if your different in your responses. Your reviewing and giving me praise, s'all good. The way you described Remy's smile.....*daydreamer smile*....huh? Oh right, loved the picture. He is sexy, but they can't make amends right away. What fun would that be? And yes the fight......heh heh. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Star-of-Chaos: Glad you're enjoying this? I dunno you sound a little shall we say possessed when you reviewed...hey I think I'll use that in here somewhere. The blonde bayou bitch...I like the sound of that....hope you like this as well.  
  
Dannie: Hey you got to read my stuff. Anyone else reading this she is my friend from school who was the only one nice enough to read my stuff. Yes I do love Remy and Rogue too, you of all people should know. I have a picture of Remy on the back of my door.  
  
Silver Ink: You've been waiting for a fic like mine?! I'm touched. I feel so happy you like it. Man you're gonna make me all teary eyed....*sniffle*.....thank you for reviewing!  
  
Fissie: Thank you for reviewing. Yeah I got rid of my other stories because I didn't like them and I wanted spend all my time to this one. I almost love you for reviewing now. Hey where's that sequel to 'If you can't beat them'? I can't wait for that one. Thanks again!  
  
AN: And now the chapter that I think everyone had been waiting for. Drum roll please...*drums are heard somewhere*.......thank you. And the fight scene will now continue!  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Fighters and Lovers  
  
I walked or more rather ran up to my room. Bella was on my heel. What did she think I would run from this fight? Please! I've been waiting for this for the longest time. Ever since I walked in on her and Remy, this plan had been sketched into my mind from the beginning. I couldn't wait to throw her blonde bayou bitchy ass all over the danger room. And what a place to fight. No weapons, if she somehow developed magnetism or telekinesis it'd be different but she didn't so, it was girl vs. girl. Punches vs. punches. Not to sound nonchantely but maybe some powers too. I mean like I wouldn't take this chance to mess her up real bad? Doubt it.  
  
But I was getting irrated the way she was following me. It was like Mary had a little lamb and everywhere Mary went the lamb was sure to follow. Creepy in so many ways, yes, but it also was making my temper rise. Not a bad thing when going to battle the Cajun woman, but my nerves didn't let up. I had to speak to that.....thing. No other name. Just thing.  
  
"Bell, do ya' have some kinda death wish? Why ya' followin' meh? It's not like ya' ain't gonna get your ass kicked downstairs, so w'at ya' doin'?" I stopped abruptly which almost caused her to collide with me. Almost. You think I'd be forgiving to her if she bumped into me. It'd be like the first shot of the battle. She eyed me coolly as if she felt she didn't have to tell me. Let me say this if she thought that, the fact that she was following me, and I didn't deserve the answer, she wouldn't have to worry about going to the danger room. She would be handled right here and now.  
  
"I'm going to my room, if ya' don't mind. It's right over here......river rat." She walked to the room opposite of mine. So that's who was across from me. It made perfect sense now that Jean didn't tell me who was in there. That and the probability that I'd probably break her door down upon knowing. Then it dawned on me. She called me 'river rat'. 'Oh hell no. I've been taking crap from her all day. There is no way that will slide by.' I stepped up to her and I could feel my eyes burning, blazing like the sun. She recoiled slightly but stood her ground. We were dead locked into staring at each other will friction between us that would upset Sabertooth.  
  
"Don' call meh river rat. Got it?" I said it low and very hard. It was flat and it felt so heavy to say with all the emotions piling up in me. Anger, hatred, grievance, envy. Envy? 'Where the hell did that come from?' I thought. I stepped away from Bella and looked away. I was envious of her. She had gotten something that I had wanted all the time when I was younger. A human touch. And more importantly by Remy. I shook my head. I didn't have time to analyze this right now. I had a bitch's ass to kick and I needed to change for the event.  
  
"Whateva you say hun. How about we meet up in the danger room in ten instead. I need to look good when wiping the floor with your sorry ass." She flipped her hair and I shook from anger, but I somehow was able to let out a response.  
  
"Fyne. Can' wait t'see that happen doll." And with that we both went into our rooms slamming the doors behind us. I didn't know how much self control I had but that just proved it. Damn Ororo's meditation must have helped me in more ways than one. I walked over to my mahogany dresser and pulled out my uniform. Before I had left, we all had gotten new uniforms to fit our personalities or powers; what was that was more important. Mine was all leather, a dark navy blue, similar to the old color of the uniforms but much darker. Someone who have to get really close to see the blue of it.  
  
I put on my bed and pulled out my boots. I was wearing sneakers, and yes they would feel more comfortable when fighting, but they wouldn't hurt as much as the heeled boots would. My uniform was spread out and I took a moment admiring it. It had a tight leather tank top that showed just a bit of my stomach. The pants were loose but comfortable and I knew I didn't have to worry if they would fall down or not. There was also an emerald sash that would go around my waist. I always loved that color. Then I reached to pull my white tank top over my head when my eyes landed on the diary.  
  
I grabbed it and just stared at it. I had been so upset and so mad at the world in my youth. Although I was only twenty, I've been through hell and back so I considered three years ago my youth. Now I was finally understanding what made me so angry. It wasn't the fact I couldn't touch or that Mystique was the worst foster mom in the world, it was that there was no one worth touching. Sure when I was a teenager just being able to brush hands with a guy would of been wonderful, but there was just no one I wanted to touch. Except as a younger version of myself I knew that Gambit was the one.  
  
"Was Ah ever the hopeful one!?" I tossed the journal on to the bed and gathered my uniform and changed in the bathroom. When I had finished I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was thankful for two things. One: my hair was still short and I didn't have to worry about pulling it back to fight, and two: I had my own bathroom. I could just imagine this event happening and me having to wait in line with Bella as to change in the shared bathroom. What would we talk about? The weather? I don't think so.  
  
I exited the bathroom and found me just looking around the room. I was taking in every detail, like I had earlier that day. Of course now it was more towards dinner time, so I didn't know what time I should call it. I hurriedly walked over to my bed and pulled up my boots. I strode over to the door, and before leaving the room of my younger years, I looked down into the wastebasket to see the Queen of Hearts card staring back at me. I blew the white strand out of my face and rolled my eyes. 'I can't be having second thoughts as to how I treated him. I've been waiting for that show down for so long....he deserved it. The lashing and all. Hope he feels the same way he made me without intentionally doing it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stood outside the danger room door and couldn't help but smile. The kind of smile you see those villains of the old black and white movies with no sound kind of smile. It disturbed me but I was about to beat in the girl who stole the only good thing in my life, and then made me hate it afterwards. Not a lot of people can do that to me. Hell no one was able to do it. I walked inside and surveyed my surroundings with great care. I didn't want to be taken by surprise from anything. With Belladonna you couldn't be so sure.  
  
She was already there leaning against the steel wall blowing a piece of hair out of her face that would keep going back to the same spot. 'Why doesn't she just move it with her hand?' I questioned myself. It bugged me. I think she was having fun doing that though. I mean Remy wouldn't sleep with her anymore, made sense she had to amuse herself somehow. I noticed what she was wearing and I almost puked right on the cold, hard, metal floor. It was a halter top, I think the color is mauve and it was leather. It looked so tight that it would pop off if she took a deep breath. And she was wearing the same colored skirt of the same size. Damn didn't this girl have any modesty? And lets not forget the boots. The highest heels that man could ever make and they were a faded pink. I think she fell into Britney Spears costume closet or something.  
  
I held my gut and walked over to her. Even in those heels she was the same height as me. I think she must've wore those to give her an advantage to winning, which I doubted. I've fought crowds of angry protestors at the congress building, Sentinels, Apocalypse, and some very not so nice mutants in my day and she thought a pair of heels would turn the tide of battle? Is she really an assassin or what?  
  
"I thought you'd never get here."She stood up straight and she still didn't change in height. I would of laughed if it wasn't for the uneasiness in the pit of my stomach. It was caused by the look of her.  
  
"Some girls have t'be fashionably late." I said with a smirk. I was trying to get a rise out of her. Her eyes flashed, but she kept her cool. Something not a lot of people are able to do when I start up. I would have given her a round of applause but she was the enemy at that moment.  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean? That I'm not a lady of dignity?" She put her hands on her hips, and pouted. What was she trying to do? Get me to feel so sorry for insulting her? I think not.  
"No, not at all Bell. Ah didn' mean t'say it that way. Ah meant t'say it t'your face. Ya' ain't a lady with dignity, you have t'be a lady first. Ah think that's how it goes at least." I put a finger to my chin to think it over in my head, all the while she was beyond pissed off. God help me but it was the best sight to ever lay eyes on. I just love making her mad. It tickles me.  
"You skulked hair river rat. Take that back!" She was breathing deeply trying to calm herself and I was counting down to when that shirt would just drop to the floor. It'd be a funny sight to see, let me tell you. I shook my head and smiled sweetly. This was too good to be true. If I fought her in this condition, I would easily win. As if I couldn't already win, but still, it make things easier on me. I was about to counter-attack with a smart little comment about 'how much bleach goes into her hair' when the crackling was heard overhead from the control booth. Kurt and Kitty sat perched looking overhead, while Bobby and Jubilee were a bit further back looking on anxiously.  
  
"Hey what are you like up to down there Rogue?" I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to show my distaste for being interrupted but I was. I didn't know how they knew we were down in the danger room, but I'd be damned if I didn't ask them flat out.  
  
"Kitty w'at are you guys doin' here? Shouldn' ya' be wit' Piotr doin' things that couples do? An' Kurt shouldn' ya' be wit' Amanda off doin' somethin' too? Bobby, Jubes Ah know both of ya' have other more important thing t'do instead of spyin' on meh." Everyone looked down too ashamed to know that I was right. I loved being right. I think I've said that before but it's the truth. Kitty spoke into the microphone speaking with a tiny voice.  
  
"Well I can't be off with Piotr right now. Him, the Professor, Logan and Remy went off on a mission to stop some protestors. They left over an half an hour ago, right after you and Rems had your little discussion." Kurt nodded next to her and Kitty handed him the microphone so he could tell me his excuse.  
  
"And Amanda is spending a dinner vith her family. So verefore I can not be vith her." He handed the Mic. off to Bobby who looked a little more than scared to answer my question. He gulped quite a few times and finally seemed to get enough courage to answer me. Either that or he needed some time to come up with a lie. With Bobby you can't ever be so sure.  
  
"Me and Jubes, were just bored and came down here to start a sim when we saw Kitty and Kurt sneak in here. They let us in and then we all got into this mess here. Heh heh." He laughed nervously. Jubilee nodded next to him, not wanting to add anything herself. I grew somewhat impatient, to put it nicely.  
  
"Hello! This my battle not yours! Keep outta it befor' Ah come up there an' kick your asses afta Ah kick her's!" I shouted and Bella snorted. I looked at her and smiled so wide that the corners reached my eyes. She did the same and we both took defensive stances. My heart was pounding, and my adrenaline was pumping. I had been waiting for so long and the time finally arrived. It was my chance to finally get even with her.  
  
She lunged for me first and a flipped to the side of her rushing form. When she went past me I took my right leg and kicked backwards forcing the momentum she had to pick up and she hit the steel floor with a thud. I could hear cheering in the control booth but quickly ignored it. I had a battle to take care of. She rolled over on to her back just about when my foot was about to slam into her. She rolled away and flipped on to her feet. I looked sort of surprised. I didn't know she had that much talent fighting wise. I looked at her mouth where a small bloody gash formed from hitting the floor. I smiled. She spat out some spit that looked red and I rushed her.  
  
That was a bad mistake. She went on her back and caught me with her legs and tossed me like I was a rag doll, into the wall. I was thankful that my arm what was hit the wall, not my head. I stood quickly and shook off the dizziness. I saw a fist coming my way so I slid down into a spilt and Belladonna hit the wall with full impact. No sugar coating it. I heard a 'CRUNCH' and she whimpered in pain. I crawled from out of underneath her and took my chance and left legged kicked her in the mid back making her get pushed right into the wall.  
  
She turned over, which looked like a hard trouble of her's and I grabbed her neck, raising her into the air. By the time I could reach any harder, her heels were off the ground and she was gasping for air. The was the same way I felt when I saw her and Gambit together. She struggled and squirmed around a lot and because so my grip was being thrown off a tad.  
  
"How's it feel Bella? Ya' like the feeling of not bein' able t'breath? Just imagine w'at Ah felt the nyght Ah saw ya' an' Gambit together. Ah couldn't breath, Ah could only choke on my own sobs. It ain't fun is it?" I grabbed tighter but Bella did something that only Logan had done before. She twisted her body to the side and pulled my hand with her. Doing this I lost my whole grip on her neck and she side kicked me right in the abdomen making me fly backwards. I heard a 'CLUNK' which I figured was her dropping to the ground. I couldn't see I was on my back holding my stomach trying to breath. Before I was able to sit up, Bella jumped on top of me, pinning me down.  
  
"Well next time you'll learn to knock on the door before opening it full wide open to show the world what we do in our own private time. You had no right to walk in on it. Blame yourself!" I lifted my legs and placed them around Belladonna's waist tossing her aside as I pulled myself up. She stood too, and lunged to me but I quickly fell back down to the ground swiping her feet from underneath her. She fell, and hit her head once more on the ground. 'I do this enough and I'm liable to give a concussion. Cool.' I picked myself up and kicked her side, and without knowing it, I used some of Beast's strength.  
  
She flew across the room, hitting the wall with her back. Then she fell to the ground , and when I slowly walked over to her, she raised her head to watch me. She had a cut on top of her forehead. I was not even two steps from her when I couldn't move. I was looking directly into her eyes, and there she was hypnotizing me. She rose, as I looked on. She did a flying right kick and sent me soaring into the adjacent wall. I slid down the steel wall and shook my head. It felt warm for some reason. I felt the back of my head and a small cut was on the line of my neck where my hair line meets my neck. I looked at my fingers and there was a smug of blood across them. I was so anger it wasn't even funny.  
  
I used my anger to activate Jean's mental shields. If I protected my mind Bella wouldn't be able to hypnotized me into stopping dead in my tracks. I was pulled upward as Bell had a hold of my shirt. I smirked at her, her not knowing that the trick wouldn't work on me, and the fact that now that I was pissed I could call upon any power. This was beginning to look like a good day. She raised me higher all the way she could reach like I previously had her, and she tried to use her powers again. Her eyes turned black with gold swirling in them looking like on of those old fashion mind warpers, that the bad guys use when they want to take over the world. It didn't work.  
  
I took my hand and pointed toward the skies. In one swift motion a lightening bolt struck the vixen making her hair stand up straight from the circuits running through her body. She fell down to the ground groaning from the pain as she dropped me to the ground. I hit the floor harder than I would of liked to and felt something sharp stab me in the side of my body. I sat up and saw a small dagger pointing upwards, covered in blood. I felt my side and sure enough my hand came back drenched in the red substance. 'That son of a bitch brought a weapon in here. Doesn't surprise me though. I knew she couldn't of been trusted.'  
  
Belladonna got up as I lifted myself up using the wall as support. I couldn't show weakness now, so I ignored the sharp shooting pain circulating through my veins, and that was no easy task. I was glad my outfit was of a darker color, the stain wouldn't show. But the pain subsided for a minute when I looked at Bell. Her hair was up straight reaching for the stars, and her body looked a bit more darker. Although her face was as white as a sheet. I wanted to laugh, but decided against it. If she tried to rush me again it would hurt more to fall over than to be actually hit. I dropped my hands from my side and put them up in defensive style. She ran for me, but I was ready, I took and punched a good right hook into her face and it made her fall backwards, keeping her distance from me. It felt good just to hit her. Like I've been waiting for that too.  
  
She held her jaw and cracked it. And when I mean cracked it, that's what I heard. It was as clear as day the 'CRACK' still chilling shudders through my body. It was gross to hear that after inflicting that yourself. I left a giant bruise that had already showed through the giant amounts of make-up she decided to wear. I couldn't say anything bad, I mean I have a habit of wearing great amounts of cosmetics myself, so then I'd be a hypocrite which I am not. I'll stop the debate now. While she was preoccupied with her jaw and the noise it was making, I jumped into the air to strike her dead in her face.  
  
I jumped and did a half-turn and landed a nice kick to her face making her literally slide on the ground, back a few feet. More cheering was heard in the control booth. I still payed them no attention. If I did Bella would take that chance to strike me down and winning, and I couldn't have that. She was kneeing on one leg, clutching her face. When she moved her hand to show her face a red foot print was embedded into her face. I stifled a laugh. That was just priceless. She saw my face and once again shot towards me like a rocket. It took me off guard, and she did a nice combination of a left, right punch followed by a side kick sending me across the room knocking my forehead into the cold wall. I felt my head, I sighed relieved that the skin didn't break from contact.  
  
I knew I had to end this now, otherwise I would lose because the blonde bitch decided to bring with her a dagger if the tide of battle went into my favor. I pushed off the wall and turned around to see her swaggering but coming closely to me. I thought up a plan. If I could somehow beat her even more in a continuous pattern then I would win this thing. I slightly cursed myself through clenched teeth. I didn't know how I could be so stupid as to not to notice the weapon. I mean I was checking the place out and her outfit looked ready to blow at a slight wind let alone hold any dangerous cargo. I cursed myself again, muttering any word that would flow into my head and down to my mouth. I ran over to her and jabbed her in the mouth. She fell back some what. I had to take my chance.  
  
I kept it up. I jabbed her with a left then a right, another right and then a left hook. Both my hooks were equally lethal. I side kicked her with my right and then kicked her on her knee making her fall forward. I broke her knee, I know I did. I heard a great 'Ka-crack. Slash bang' It hurt my ears to hear those noises. It was just sickening. I brought her head upwards, of course grabbing her by the hair, and I pulled back my arm to give her a straight punch dead on. But she flipped out from my hold and tuck and rolled to the other side of the room. I couldn't let her get her strength or second wind back. She would most defiantly win. I hate to admit this but she is a form able fighter, but you'll never pry that out of me, ever!  
  
She stood and looked at me with the most hatred I've ever seen. I always thought anti-mutant protestors had so much hate, but they had nothing on Bella at that moment in time. She stepped forward about to run to me, but I was too fast. I jumped into the air flipping over her head, tucking my legs under my body, landing gracefully on both feet. I turned back to her and nearly dodged a blow to the face but I fell backwards balancing on my hands only and wrapped my legs around her neck. I flung her into the wall, and she didn't move right away. I leaned against the wall breathing heavily and then the pain of my wound came back to me. It sped in my body almost making me fall to my knees with pain, but I wouldn't dare. Not until I was out of the eyes of everyone around. It was silent in the control booth and Bella didn't move. I could see her breathing, but she was unconscious. I knock her unconscious. I felt happy inside and out. The crackling of the microphone brought me to look at the other four stunned into silence.  
  
"Ummm....paging Dr. McCoy, paging Dr. McCoy you're needed in the danger room. We have some umm.....injuries. I repeat Dr. McCoy you're needed in the danger room." Kitty's voice rang through the danger room, and probably the whole house. I prayed quietly to whoever upstairs, God wise, didn't let Hank go on the missions as well. But I couldn't let the others see my injury, I'm too strong to fall on a dagger like that. I used the wall as a guide to the door, and left with a swoosh of the metallic doors automatically closing behind me.  
  
I walked upstairs one hand clutching my head, the other on my side. I could feel the blood seeping out of the wound and on to my clothes. I was becoming colder by the minute. I had to hurry to my room, and change into some civilian clothes, before the red stain became noticeable. I reached my door and laid my forehead on it. I breathed slowly still holding my side. God it hurt, and I'm not one for showing weakness but right now I would do anything to make the throbbing of my head or the sharp pain in my side to stop. I'm a sucker for pain, I know. 'But I won the battle. That just proves something....I don't know what but I'm sure it does. Oh I'll figure it out later when my head isn't cloudy.'  
  
Finally I dragged my body into the big, safe haven that is my room. I plopped down on the bed and that wasn't a smart thing to do. It just made the pain much worse. I shuddered from it and it almost killed me. 'This is too much. I can't take this anymore! It's going to be the end of me real soon if I don't get some help!' I shouted in my mind. I moved as fast as permitted by my wound to my dresser, and grabbed a pair of leather pants, a white off the shoulder sweater, and a teal vest that was long in the back and it resembled a trench coat only no sleeves, and it buttoned down the front with two buttons. I quickly changed, well, as fast as could be expected. I had to wear the vest over the white shirt, so the blood wouldn't show through. Now are the kinds of times that I wish I had a first aid kit in the bathroom. But then again I've only been here for two maybe three days at the most. I need to go shopping sometime.  
  
I walked down the hallway to the med-lab. I was in serious need for attention from Hank. I need some patching up done on that damn wound. To think a new X-Men member would stoop so low as to bring a dagger into battle. Well she was an assassin once, and we were going into a battle. Makes more sense now that I analyze it, although I don't know how I did it, my head was still screwed up as hell is hot. I found the med-lab after taking twenty minutes to get down to the level, my injury wasn't to helpful, then another ten minutes of locating where it was, made almost into tears. I was that happy. But when I entered the room, I saw something I didn't want to see. Remy was sitting on the bed opposite from where Dr. McCoy was treating Bella from the injuries I gave her. He was watching every movement, and I gulped down a knot. I thought I was over their affection for one and another, but I guess I was wrong. I hate being wrong.  
  
I walked in with my head held high, my shoulders back and breathed deeply and muttered an "Ow" under my breath. When my heels were being heard on the cement flooring, two head turned towards me. Hank smiled warmly, and Remy eyed me watching my movements like he was a cat. I snubbed him, completely ignoring him. I hope enjoyed that treatment. I walked over to Hank and watched him work on Bella a little bit more. He turned to me and asked:  
  
"Hello my dear. What can I do you for?" I smiled nicely at him and shrugged just watching Bella. I didn't feel sorry for her one bit but I needed something to study as I thought about how to phrase my next question. Hank waited on my response but knew I wouldn't talk right away with Remy right behind me, so he continued to patch Belladonna up. I looked at him, when he finished and he looked over my shoulder probably to Remy. Although I didn't know what they exchanged, mouthed words, glances, head movements, whatever they did, it made Hank get up.  
  
"Ah yes I'm going to take Ms. Bella to the next room over for more recovering. I'm sorry Rogue that I won't be able to answer whatever questions you had for me, but this young woman needs my attention right now. Take care." He walked off to the door that adjoined the two rooms together. I was a bit surprised to see that happen. Then I remembered something 'He doesn't know about my and Remy's falling out does he?' I asked myself. I didn't want to turn around. I didn't want to see him there staring at me. After all these years of feeling hate and disgust for that man I was beginning to see his side of things, and I didn't want that. It made things harder, and it made me not able to hate him. As much. But I had to stop the bleeding some how so I whipped around, and it didn't feel good. I breathed in deeply to steady the shooting pain.  
"Rogue you alright?"-I nodded and cringed inside at person asking me this. But the pain was unbearable, so I just nodded-"So what are you doing here? You made it clear ya' wanted nothing to do with me or anything like that. So what you come here for?" I saw his normal eyes that used to be always twinkle with good humor had turned dull and piercing. It shocked me, that I had that affect on him, but I mustered up all my strength and stared right back at him in the same manner. He looked away; unable to stare me down, and knowing full well I had a right to hate him or despise him. When he moved I noticed something about him. He winced. And I could tell it wasn't from me, because he never would wince just from one of my looks, maybe statements or hits but not only from a stare. That and his arm was encircled his waist. He was injured! I shook my head at him. He could never hide pain from me, and he never could.  
  
I walked over to him and looked him over once more. He really was hurt. I could see a slight stain of red to his right side to the middle of his stomach. Someone must have slashed him when he went to the protesting. Why he wouldn't tell Beast is beyond me, but I took to action even if it meant me and him had to speak first. God I hate it when my good side wins out over my bad side. It makes things more complicated.  
  
"Here give meh your arm."-I tried to sound nice to him but it didn't work entirely. He just gave me a funny look when I asked for it. I wasn't in the mood or condition to fool around so I yanked off his arm and he winced once more. I bit my lip guessing that hard hurt and stated-"Sorry 'bout that. If ya' did as Ah instructed that wouldn' of happened." I smirk and looked at his stomach as he sat back, leaning against the wall. He eyed me slowly, wanting to know full well what I was doing. Can't blame him, I'd do the same thing, if someone wanted me dead a few hours prior. I walked over or more like limped over to the full length medicine cabinet and grabbed a few gauges and a bottle of some kind of chemical I couldn't pronounce but knew Beast always used it on cuts, to heal faster.  
  
When I reached for the things I needed and a pair of white gloves, I reacted to the gash on my side. Damn it hurt. I guess I showed my pain, for Gambit sat up straight when I heard the moving on the bed. He was watching intensely, but I ignored him as I grabbed everything. I didn't want him to know about his little girlfriend injuring me or anything along those lines. So I made my way back and I put everything gently on the bed and I've never seen Remy look so scared. It was funny but this was a serious time and I couldn't laugh at him this upset over being treated on, although I wanted to more than life itself. I put on the gloves and looked at Remy who just stared back. I sighed and looked at his stomach than his eyes. He followed me and shook his head no.  
  
"C'mon don' be a baby. Ah ain't gonna hurt ya' none." I snapped my gloves for good measure. I startled Remy. This was amusing me.  
  
"Rogue last time you went and treated me I came into more pain than the cut was producing." I rolled my eyes. It was after he came back from New Orleans and he had cuts all over his face. I tried to be nice but he wouldn't stop moving so I kind of wacked him upside his head, making it throb more than it already was. That time it was his fault.  
  
"Gambit it was only from ya' movin' an' everythin'. Now just slide your suit down so that Ah can get t'the wound an' everthin' will be honkey dory alryght?" -He still didn't move- "Fyne Ah can play that way too." I reached up to his shoulder and was just about to rip it down when he put his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Hold on! Hold on, I'll do it. Damn ya' don't have to be so forceful Rogue." I smiled at that. I already had a good comment waiting in the wings for that one.  
  
"Ya' use t'like meh like that Gambit. Did Bella make ya' like the sweet and idiotic kind of girl after ya' slept wit' her?" My voice was sweet as sugar but my eyes flashed like fire. It was one of the sore subjects still but I brought it up. He used to like the way I was and now he was putting what he liked most about me down. I couldn't understand any of this. When I searched his face for some kind of anger, stuck up nose anything it wasn't there. Only regret for what he said. It was the same look he gave me when I left him on the bayou after he kidnaped me.  
  
"Rogue I didn't mean it like that. Remember I'm injured here. I'm more than likely am going to be a little stressed out from all the pressure put on me from being treated on by a woman who never wants to see me again. I'm sorry though. It wasn't suppose to sound like the way it did." I felt more relaxed now. I scrunched up my lips and then looked at his abdomen again. This time he did as he was told. He slide the suit down a little past where his wounds were and it gave me access to the wound. During this time my pain had subsided to let me do my job. Gotta love will power.  
  
"Thanks. So how'd ya' get the slash in the first place?" I asked. I took some gauges and started to clean away the excess blood so I could find the actually opening. He grinned and looked up from my eyes on his face.  
  
"I pissed some guy with a sword off. And before you say anything, oui a sword. Some Japanese guy was there protesting, and my comments......push him a bit." He looked back down at me. I had stopped trying to take in what he was saying. 'He was being reckless and he knows it.' I stated to myself. I bent back down and cleared away more of the redness on his abs. Yeah he had a twelve pack. Never knew that, but then again I've never seen him with his shirt off either. Like magic my face started to heat. I wasn't embarrassed but something was making me get flushed, and I didn't know what.  
  
"That's very interesting Gambit. Why you pissed him off is your problem not myne but ya' look like ya' enjoyed it. Another thing why didn't you tell Beast 'bout this here cut?" I looked back up to his face and he was scanning my body. God I hate it when he does that. Makes me feel like I'm standing there without any clothes on. I shot him an angry stare and he stopped dead.  
  
"I didn't have the chance with Bella being in such bad condition and all." He had a smile on the play of his lips but he held it back for my sake. If I had seen he smile I would have slapped it off. I looked back toward the door and remembered the little tiny fight we had. I was still proud that I won, even if it left me with a cut that was so deep it could reach China.  
  
"Poor Bell, Ah wonder who did that t'her?"-I said in the most sympathetic voice I could get out of me. It sounded fake but then again I didn't care. I hated her.-"Ah really hope she's okay." I said then I added a side 'no' under my breath. I hoped she stay like that forever. It keep her out of my hair for some time. It'd be like going on vacation, in my own home.  
  
"I'll bet."-Remy and me drifted into silence. I had nothing to say, so I focused on my duty at hand and he ... did something. I wasn't paying much attention to him when he said-"So chere you couldn't wait to get me out of that suit could ya'?" I was startled. I stood up and looked at him. He was smiling so full that I could tell he was really enjoying this torture over me. I took my hand with the gauges and threw it at him. He put his hands up to block them and he laughed. He was actually laughing. I got so pissed, I burst.  
  
"W'at the hell is so funny? An' yes Ah could wait to se you outta your suit. Who'd want t'see ya' is beyond meh." I put my hands on my hips and defiantly stared at his laughing form. Then something struck me. I punched the side with the cut and it knocked the breath out of me. I hurriedly regain my ground as Remy tried to stop breathing because that was the only way he would stop laughing. He after five minutes of laughing, finally looked me in the eyes and stopped laughing on cue.  
  
"Sorry chere but you look so cute when you're mad like that. I couldn't control myself." I 'huffed' and slapped him upside the head. It wasn't hard just enough to get him to stop. Je sat back rubbing his head as I went back to working. He was still smiling at me the whole time though.  
  
"Now that ya' calm down, finally. Ah can finish."-I picked up the some chemical bottle and poured some on an extra gauge. Remy bolted up right.  
  
"Non. I don't trust ya' with that stuff. It hurts." He leaned over into my face holding himself back with his hands on the end of the bed, and he breathed lightly on my face. I smiled back.  
  
"Remy this is some kind of chemical that Beast made. It wouldn' hurt, now trust meh an' sit back an' relax. An' stop being a baby." He pouted but did as I told. He squeezed his eyes closed as I gently rubbed the chemical on the flesh that had been cut open. He moved, more like flinched from the stuff.  
  
"Oh it don't hurt right. That fucking kills!" He started chanting 'ow ow ow.' the entire time I applied it. I laughed at how babyish he was being. I got sick of it though and wanted to make it stop hurting so I put my mouth down to the gash and breathed lightly on it. He stopped moving and relaxed altogether.  
  
"Is that betta?" I looked up to him to find his eyes directly into mine. I was lost for a brief moment in his demon eyes, I felt warmth glowing from them. I came back to my senses and shook my head. He never broke his glaze on me the whole time.  
  
"Oui chere it feels much better now."-he took my hand and kissed it, saying a 'thank you' for what I did. I didn't have the chance to whip it back from him, he'd already let go. He continued-"Now why don't you let me work on you? I've noticed your pain. That and felt twinges here and there." He smiled as I stood in place. I didn't expect him to touch me so soon after admitting he slept with Bell. I thought he was too scared to. But he wasn't and it unnerved me to the end of time.  
"No Ah don' know w'at ya' mean Gambit? Ah'm fyne as they come." I put on a fake smile and he only smiled in return. He jumped off the bed and stood next to me.  
  
"Fine two can play that game." Before I could stop him, he'd already lifted me up into the air and placed me softly on the bed he was just on. I looked at him, and he motioned me to take my shirt off. I shook my head.  
  
"Hell no Gambit. There is no way your comin' near meh, wit' no shirt on." I crossed my arms and let a small squeak out of my mouth on accident. I hit the sore spot o my side.  
  
"Chere you worked on me and it's only fair I work on you. I'm re- paying a debt, so to say." His eyes glimmered at me. He had a point as much as I didn't want to admit it. I had to get worked on soon, otherwise I could be in serious trouble. I growled at him, a trait of Logan's coming through and unbuttoned my vest. It slid down my arms and landed right behind me. I went to take off my shirt and noticed it was half way covered in blood. I threw it off and shot it into the garbage can behind Remy's body. I looked away from him, as his eyes scanned my wound.  
  
There was already some extra gauges on the bed beside me, so he used those to clean me off. I felt even though I was sitting there half naked very comfortable. I felt safe like that with him there. His touch was gentle and feather light. I shuddered not from cold, but rom the touch. It tickled me and it made me recoil from it. Remy caught this as I looked back at him his face was a bit amused and his mouth was turned upwards, but no smile. He knew me better than I liked to think.  
  
"See chere I'm not going to hurt you."-he put his one hand on the small of my back as the other finished addressing the wound. I wanted to run from there. I wanted to leave, but my body wouldn't work. I stayed quiet and let him finish. He grabbed the chemical that binds the skins together so no wrapping is needed and he held it up to me.-"Chere this is going to hurt a little bit." He poured some on another cloth while I smiled.  
  
"You're jus' sayin' that. It don' hurt none." He smiled and nodded his head just to keep me quiet. When the cloth came into contact with my stabbing I nearly screamed. It feels like a fire is put right up to your face and it was torching me. I started chanting 'ow ow ow' throughout the entire time he put that on me which felt like a whole century and then he did what I did. He blew on my wound. I was shocked that he did that I went rigid.  
  
"Relax Rogue. It's not gonna hurt anymore." I did as he said and I felt immediately better from leaning backwards. It did make you feel good after it was put on. The once pain of my wound vanished and I was completely in heaven. But then I remembered something I was still in only my bra and pants. I grabbed my vest put on with out shirt and it nearly hit Gambit in the face, when I twirled it around. He placed his hand under my chin and raised it to meet his ruby eyes. I felt so secure, but things are hardly are what they seem.  
  
He leaned down to my lips and slowly kissed them. I let myself get wrapped up in it. His lips enticed me for more and soon I was kissing back. My arms were around his neck while one of my fingers wrapped his auburn hair around it. He pulled me closer to his body holding tight not wanting to ever let go. I was so safe and comfortable and happy where I was. But I let myself stay in the moment too long. Imagines clouded my mind of that fateful night where I found Bella and Gambit together. I couldn't tell if they were my own memories or if I was accidentally absorbing Remy, I pulled away from him. I breathed deeply as did he and his eyes looked at me with an intense worrying glance. I shook my head and jumped out of his reach and away from the bed/table, whatever it was. He looked shocked by my actions and I started to feel incredibly sad, that I was doing this.  
  
"Remy Ah'm sorry for that but, Ah'm jus' not ready t'be with ya; or any other man. Ah don' know w'at it was, your memories or myne but Ah saw that nyght Ah've long hated an' Ah couldn' take it. Ah'm sorry but Ah jus' can' do this rememberin' that an' all. Ah'm sorry." I ran out of the med- lab and leaned on the wall next to the door. I felt so guilty to lead him on. I felt angry that it was disturbed. My one shred of happiness was disrupted by that awful night. And I felt the most disgust in myself to be that easily done by him, with one touch and a kiss I was all his. I was frustrated now. I ran out of that basement and up to the foyer. I needed to think and to have some alone time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: well that's that folks. Don't kill me if I ruined the Romyness. You know you people love me even if I torture you. One last thing did anyone catch my pun in the last chapter? Misty Lake? I dunno I tried, but failed terribly.  
  
Love ya's! Read and review and tell me what ya' think!  
  
~Love and Peace215~ 


	7. A New Face

Disclaimer: X-Men? Mine? You've got to be kidding me? I'm a little freshman in high school, you really think I own the X-Men?  
  
An: Wow! How long has it been everybody? Almost a month huh? Well I'm back for this chapter and before I get creamed with tomatoes I would like to say it's not my fault. My family likes to think even though I have a laptop, I don't need to go on this one, which is totally not true. I mean how do I post stuff up on a computer that has no internet hmmm? Exactly, you can't! So that's settled.  
  
An2: This story is going to have a new character, but he isn't going to be important really. It'll add some 'more' spice to the whole Romy thing. In the reviewers you can burn him all you want, he'll last for not more than three to four chapters. R&R and tell me what's up?!  
  
Shout-outs! (I still love doing this!)  
  
Lady Farevay: THANK YOU!!!!!! I thought I really sucked on the whole fight scene, but you're review made me smile with pride. You're so sweet, here have some chocolate. You deserved it for making my day all bright and cheery!  
  
Dannie, Kimmie ,and Jess: Thank you guys for reviewing. Out of all my friends, you three are the only ones who read everything. And you don't even have a clue as to what this is all about! Love ya's all. And Kim great mental picture and the quote rocked! Dannie, here is the seventh chapter that you've so continuiously have made me write. Long phone calls, threats at school to update are just what I need to update sooner. You see how well it worked. Love you too Jess!  
  
Virg: Who told you!? I mean I can't say exactly what's going to happen. Even if I am the authoress I still can't tell. It took me forever to come up with a plot of this chapter let alone what's going to happen in the future. You get confetti because I said so, and I loved the idea you just gave me!  
  
Fissie: Yeah Yeah! You updated you're story and I'm updating my story. It all works out. And yes this chapter is dedicated to you because I just absolutly adore you now for coming up with that sequel. And thanks for the compliment, on the fight scene. You get ... well you already have the story dedicated to you, that's all! [grins]  
  
Extacy: My faithful reviewer! Well I have two of those I guess. I'll try again: One of my faithful reviewers. Works right? Anyway that's what I was going for, it is way to rushed if they have the couple get together that soon after fighting. Does my story look like a fight and then make up story? Nope. It's all about mis-communication, had plenty of that; all of us have. Evil science teacher? Wow not me only evil english teacher, social teacher, and homic teacher. Science has my only cool teacher! She actually likes X-Men! What a difference! Any who you gets a giant teddy bear because you're so sweet.  
  
Evosmylife: I am so happy! You're my second faithful reviewer! You people make me feel all warm and tingly inside. But that could also be gas. Well I don't care it was cool anyway. You get major props back, I'm gonna cry, you thought the fight secen was the best of all time?! I love you now, in a good way. You can have a giant teddy bear too. Thanks!  
  
Silver Ink: Yes almost cried, not all the way but almost. The Romy fitted didn't it? Don't hate me for this next chapter, the complete Romy is still a little further off. You can have a cookie, you deserved it for the smiley face. I like it too ;)  
  
Ish: Yes a horrible costume. Well the girl's blonde what can you expect? Not much from what I understand of Bell. She'll be out of the picture for a bit, have to make room for the new guy. Yeah he's an OC, but no powers only to add tension. I didn't want Joey-boy or Mags or whatever he's called in here. I couldn't write someone so DULL! Shhh I didn't say that. God I love that saying heh he heh. Love the reviews, and you can have a Remy look- alike doll, only because I love that saying!  
  
To everyone else who reviewed, I want to say thank you and free food and refreshments after the chapter. So enjoy and here ya' go!  
  
CHAPTER 7 A New Face  
  
I sat in the foyer, with my legs drawn up underneath my whole body. I was sitting there looking off into space, and without noticing a few stray tears to fall. I was upset. No upset would be an understatment, I was pissed off. I might have been crying but only over what I had done. 'How could I have kissed him?' It didn't make much sense to me. I didn't feel love for him, maybe a strong attraction like all women and gay men, but the love had died a long time ago. I don't think I really ever loved someone like I did him. Remy was the only one stupid enough to be daring, but he never thought about the circumstances did he?  
  
Of course he went to get lucky like any other guy, but he tried to sleep with me. The only person who wasn't supposed to find love or close- ness or the one who was too strong willed to fall for him. No he wanted what he couldn't get, but some how he was able to get me. Although once he had me he dropped me like I was a sack of flour. I brushed my tears away and lost myself once more into the depths of my mind. I was only aware of the whole mansion being quiet nothing else entered into my mind from the outside world. 'He touched me. He kissed me. And for what? Just so he can live to tell the tale that he Remy LeBeau made the Rogue mad but was able to tame her! Do I look like Katerina from The Taming Of The Shrew to you?'  
This man was going to be the end of me. He never once would think about what he was doing to me, he'll just keep pushing and pushing until finally I'll snap! 'I should just kill him and get it over with.' I though still brushing away a tear here and there. I heard a bell in the distance. Wait it couldn't of been out too far from where I sat, but it sounded like it. I shook my head and the thoughts left me and I concertrated on the sound. I must of picked up on Bell's blonde-ness because it was the door bell.  
  
DING-DONG  
  
Alright so it wasn't a bell more like a gong I guess. I looked around the hall and noticed I was the only one there. Not surprisingly, I always was the one that was left home while everyone was out. Makes sense though, I'd always tell the other girls if they took me to the mall I'd end up strangling them in their sleep, so they took precautions. Smart people! Anyway I got off the couch and walked over to the door. I was just about to grab it when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned without thinking. And saw that it was the infamous Remy Lebeau, the one I wanted to kill my whole being with.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground and waited for me to speak. After a good two minutes, he decided it probably was the best idea for him to start this off. If I started it all hell would of broken loose. Which I think it already did, but more so than less. He leaned on the end of the stairs and looked at me. He was able to look me in the eye and not flinch. Impressive!  
  
"Rogue, 'bout what just happened, I didn't mean too, I mean.... I didn't think you would see .... but you did so it wasn't fair to you....and what I'm trying to say is....." He trailed off. He looked up on the top of the stairs were footsteps were heard. He had seen who was standing on the landing of the stairs. Logan. My best pal Logan. He'd take care of Remy for me.  
  
"Remy Ah have a door t'answer. But ya' can sure as hell answer t'Logan ifin' ya' wish so." Logan snarled and I turned back to the door. I smiled evilly to myself. To have Logan get Remy was too funny for words. But I didn't hear anything behind me. Just Logan snarling and Remy gulping; they probably didn't want to start something with a guest right outside the door. They could call the cops, and they would be more than happy to put us all in jail.  
  
I turned the door knob and swung the door open. Standing outside was a tall, built man but he looked to be smaller than he actually was. His hair was of a dark brown and his eyes were of a sky blue. He had stubble on his chin but had the aura of a good boy didn't mattered the way he looked. Something didn't quite fit in my head. I had seen him before, but where? It started to nag at me. Just then I realized that he had taken a step forward and a giant smile was on his face.  
  
"Rogue! I've missed you!" Before I knew what had hit me, his arms were around my waist as was my lips pressed against his own. I was shocked! This man kissed me and didn't flinch! One other man did that, but I won't say anything as I wanted to kill that damn S.O.B. He released me and I looked into his eyes. They seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't place my finger on it. I heard a 'scoffing' in the background and heavy but light footsteps going upstairs. I tilted my head back just in time to see, a small section of a brown trench coat fly around the corner.  
  
The mystery man brought me back to the reality and I still hadn't figured out his name. Logan, I could tell from the sounds of his walking, sat down in the leather chair next to where I had been sulking. The man once again smiled and it was on the tip of my tongue what his name was but I could get it! This was frustrating.  
  
"Rogue? Don't you recongize me? Remember back about three years ago, we met in a bar and we got to 'know' each other?" Oh my God! This is the guy I had a one night stand with! I had just left the mansion after graduation and I drove far, far away. I stopped at a small rest stop that had a bar and when I'm drunk I'm not responsible for anything I do! I slept with him because I was upset over Remy and Bell. I can't believe this guy thought it was anything more than that! But wait, what was his name? Bob? Dave? Dick? Gordey? Ricky? Something similar to that one. I remembered! Robbie!  
  
"Of course Ah rememba ya' Robbie. Ah just was caught off guard, that's all. W'at are ya' doin' here?" I looked at him, checking him out. He still hadn't let me go though. I felt something in the back of my mind that wouldn't stop nagging me. It's like a scraching on the back of your nerves that just won't let up. I guess I was a little sorry for what Remy had to see. But why should I be? I mean I saw that and more when I walked in on them together. He was getting what he deserved. Then why do I feel so bad?  
  
"I came to see you. I remembered you telling me something about the place where you grew up and I wanted to see how ya' were and here I am." I have a stalker. It's official, I do. This guy must have liked me a lot if he remembered that three years ago. 'Well you still remember how you felt about a certain Cajun.' I scolded my little voice that had an eeiry time of showing up. But maybe.....it was right? I mean I do remember that, only because of his impression. I must of left one hell of an impression with this.....Robbie.  
  
"Ya' remembaed? Well that means a lot t'a girl like meh. But it still don' say why ya' here? Did ya' miss meh all that much?" I asked him, a slight smile on my face. I didn't want to scare him. He just had a bad timing like me voice for showing up. Everything never works out my way does it? I mean I was finally starting to understand Remy but then my power had to show me what I happened to forget. Then him, and let's not forget Bella shall we? God really does have it out for me.  
  
"I was hoping we could maybe get back together? If that's alright with you?" I was taken back. I hadn't been asked out in the longest time, I had forgotten what it felt like. I always showed an icy cold shield to everyone but deep down it was the complete opposite. I might have fought with everyone here, but you hate the ones you love. That goes for the family not for Remy because I just realized that he fitted into that category.  
  
"Umm Robbie, Ah don' think that's a very good idea ryght now. Ah mean a lot o'things are happenin' an' Ah don' think Ah could really commit t'the relationship as well ifin' things weren't happenin'. Do ya' understand?" I tried to make things very unpainful for him but his face fell and it made me sadden by his expression. But I had to get to Remy to explain things to him. I might have hated him but no one needs to see that; I would know better than anyone else. Whoa, living out in the real world has made me quite the softy huh? Logan ain't got nothing on me!  
  
"Oh well, could I stay here one night then? I mean it's a long drive back to New York and it would be nice not to do it half asleep ya know?" I patted his shoulder and got out of his arms and walked to Logan. He seemed to be looking like he was still in a daze. The kind a cat would be in if they were seeing nothing inperdicular. I poked his chest to get him out of it. He shot up and I smiled at him just to seem innocent to him but he could always tell I was up to something.  
  
"What do ya want stripes?" 'Has he ever called me Rogue and not stripes? I mean it's been how long and I'm how old? Damn now who doesn't like to grow up?' I thought to myself. The clearing of his throat broke me out of my thoughts. Again I smiled at him.  
  
"Ah just need ya t'watch him. Ah know you don' know him, but Ah can't have ya' kill him. He's an old 'friend' and Ah don' want him not to make his trip back home 'morrow. Okay?" He looked over at Robbie standing in the hallway looking at some of the pictures I looked at when I first arrived. Logan sighed and said:  
  
"Only if ya tell me where ya going." I gulped down hard. I didn't want to tell him that I was going to talk to Remy. I mean, a few moments ago I wanted this Canada home bred man to kill the southern Cajun home bred jackass. But now I wanted to explain everything. Something was compelling me to. He just didn't deserve it.  
  
"Ah'm goin' t'talk to Remy." I looked away and ducked my head when I heard him growl at the sound of his name. They both might have been teammates but I don't think neither were friends. But the man I would call 'father' in a heartbeat replied with:  
  
"You go do that then. I'll make sure this guy over here doesn't kill himself which could be a hard task to do in this house." I looked up at him.  
  
"You mean y're not goin' go on how Ah'm betta just to leave him alone and let him brute?"  
  
"Rogue I know that kid better than I'd want to and I know right now you two need to talk. I might not like it, hell I threatened him if he went near you I'd cut his balls off but I know you have to. Now go on and talk to that damn Cajun." I grinned at him and hugged him. I really am not one for giving out hugs but right then it seemed like the right thing to do. Logan hugged me back, strangely enough and I ran up to the roof.

I opened the door that led to the roof top of the huge mansion. The cool wind that gusted toward me sent chills through my whole body. It was then that I realized I was still clad in only my leather pants and my vest from earlier and of course my bra. I never did understand why girls went around without one. I for example filled out during those three years away so it was imparetive too. Boom-Boom I don't understand.  
  
I walked silently to the front of the house and there was Gambit somking, of course. I could not find him without one on him or in his pocket. Frankly it didn't bug me if he wanted to kill himself but when I'm around, I don't want to die from second hand smoke. I read too much I think. I got up right next to him with my arms wrapped around myself to keep in the warmth. He paid me no attention. I cleared my throat and again nothing. I decided on the direct approach.  
  
"So .... do ya plan on livin' forever? Because from what Ah hear, it ain't gonna happen with that cigeratte in your mouth." He took it out and turned toward me. I could only see a hard cold stare back at me. It scared me. I had never seen him like that. He always had a twinkle of good humor in his eye not one of coldness. I looked away from the stare, and he turned back to the way he was before. No words needed to be exchanged on how he felt, I could not only see it but feel it. He was radiating with hurt vibes off of himself.  
  
"Remy, Ah need t'tell ya' w'at had happen back there."-he turned to once again look at me with those eyes. I shivered from fear once again but continued, so it would seem it meant nothing to me.-"That guy, he's just someone Ah know. He and Ah got together for a .... fun nyght an' he took it too far. It wasn't suppose to be anything more than a .... fun nyght." He didn't let up with the look. He had to say something, and soon! It was driving me insane.  
  
"That's great to hear Rogue."-It pained me that he said Rogue and not Chere. I don't know why though. I was supposed to feel great and happy that he was hurting like I did, but I wasn't-"It was a 'fun night' huh?"-I nodded-"So that means ya' fucked right?" I looked at him stunned that he said that. It hurt! I didn't expect it or anything along those lines but he said it. This guy had no idea how to talk to a woman did he?  
  
"We had a one nyght stand yes. But it's not lyke you've never done anything so obscene ryght? Ah mean you're Remy LeBeau, the man all women want ryght? Why would ya' ever have just a one nyght stand?!" I was shrieking at him. His eyes burned with fury as well. He and I were both stubborned but he had taken a low punch to me and that's something I don't look to kindly upon.  
  
"I might have one night stands but I at least know their name! I saw how you looked at him, you were confused and you had no idea who the hell he was! He must have been very important to you!"  
  
"He is more important t'meh than ya are! He didn't make meh cry at nyght and he was there for when Ah needed him t'be there! Granted it was for sex but still he was there! That's more than ya' could ever say!" His eyes glowed red and burned a hole through me. But I held my ground firmly.  
  
"Just tell me this. Was it before or after you left me here?!"  
  
"Oh trust meh Remy it was afterwards. Ah don' go around causing pain by sleeping wit' my exes."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't my fault? You have got to have the most thick skinned head I know!" I glared at him and he shrunk back, slightly. He's not one for giving up so quickly though.  
  
"Ah have a thick skull huh? Well it's betta than being dumber than a dog! You don' understand at how badly you hurt meh that nyght! You think that just saying 'I'm sorry' or 'It wasn't my doin' is gonna make it all better, but it doesn't Gambit! It doesn't! It still hurts at nyght to know that you're one love went and slept wit' someone else while you stood there watching it." My eyes were tearing up but I pushed them back down. His eyes stopped glowing and his face fell. He didn't think it affected me this much did he? Well now he knew.  
  
"Chere, I didn't think....."  
  
"That's ryght ya' didn't think. You didn't consider the consequences, ya' never did and ya never will." He stepped back from me and I hugged myself tighter to keep warm. He looked out in front of the house and saw the car full of new mutants drive back up to the door while some jumped out, some stayed in and went to the garage.  
  
"No I didn't think. But Rogue, I ....."-he laughed exhausted like-"I don't know what to do. Je ne sais pas.(I don't know). I honestly don't." I looked away and sniffled. I might not have been crying but my nose was running from the coldness of the night.  
  
"Maybe we should just stay away from each other. Ah don' know what else t'do." He nodded, I saw him out the corner of my eye.  
  
"That's prolly the best way to do this. I just know that no matter how hard I try or how hard you push me away, I can't stop loving you, and I don't know if it'll kill me or save me in the end." I closed me eyes and let a tear go. I tried with all my might to keep the others in place. He coughed to keep himself from breaking up and sobbing. His vibes of saddness were starting to overwhelm me.  
  
"So this would be the end huh?"  
  
"I reckon so."  
  
"W'at do we do now?" I looked him straight in the eye. He shrugged.  
  
"With any other girl Chere, I'd sleep with them for break up sex, but not with you. I have to go. I'll see ya around Rogue." I nodded and he left in a flash and all I saw was a whipping brown piece article of clothing go through a door. It really was the end of this mess. Then why do I feel so heartbroken?  
  
I stood on the mansion and I watched as a black motorcycle sped off into the distance, with a flying cape behind him. I looked up to the stars and let the tears fall to the paved roof top.Yes I know depressing. But I was listening to the radio and it made this happen. Everyone should be extremely happy I put this up and not doing my homework. Read and Review and because I left at this place I should have the next chapter up by no later than the end of the week. R&R!  
  
-Love and Peace215- 


	8. Consequences

Disclaimer: I stand by my last statement. I am a poor freshman in high school who borrows money off of her family. If I owned X-Men then that wouldn't be happening would it?  
  
An: Yes I updated even sooner than expected! Alright, I'll say this much: I was re-reading over my last chapter, to get into the mood to write, and I realized how dorky and stupid I made the OC out to be. He has got to be the biggest jackass ever! So for that reason he'll be leaving very, very soon, trust me. The second note is I know this story has so many twists and turns but I like a Romy that has them getting together after a few obstacles not just: boy meets girl. Boy chases girl. Girl pushes boy away. Then two chapters later they're together. I want it to be deserving not just thrown together, although I don't mind reading stories like that.  
  
I didn't want to offend anyone but they will be together just you might have to put up with my zany ideas first. Like I said I love unexpected things to happen so that's really the only reason they ain't married yet and on a honeymoon. So that's the end of my rant/warning/excuses for the Romy situation. Hopefully everyone is still interested in it. Enjoy!  
  
----  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Consequences  
  
Remy had left about an hour ago from when we first decided to give up on the hope of us ever getting together. It was late at night, around eight, and the cold was starting to seep into my pores. I wasn't wearing a coat and I didn't feel much like moving from my spot. The cold was the only thing to numb me from the hurt and agony that life had dealt me with. But yet I was able to remain emotionless on the roof top.  
  
I looked to the stars and thought about my problems compared to the vast universe. I seemed so small to the rest of the galaxy. I was even unimportant to it. The stars were so bright and beautiful that I couldn't stop myself from asking 'Why'? Not about the stars; but about myself. I had spent the better part of three years trying to get even with Gambit and Bella and I had done it. But now it seemed like there was something there I couldn't grasped. I felt empty, and lost and a little confused too, but why? I n every sense of the word I was completely and utterly devastated but I didn't know why.  
  
I wanted to scream, shout and maybe yell up a storm but I couldn't. The emotions that I had, that were normally responsible for causing the other's powers to manifest, only were responsible for bringing out one. Remy's empathy. I felt his pain, despair and outrage that bellowed inside of his soul but he didn't let it show. Yes he had the cold stare, hell I even have a cold stare every other day but his was different. It held no pain, nothing. That's what had scared me. I couldn't see what I had caused him, I instead had felt it. And no one likes to feel what they have inflicted on one of their 'enemies'. It throws the whole book of codes out the window.  
  
'Try to be happy that you finally got rid of him. He was nothing but trouble. He took you to New Orleans, making you help him in rescuing his father and the time before that he wanted to blow your hand off with a charged card. You're better off without his arrogant presence.' My mind told me. I agreed somewhat with it, to a certain degree mind you. He was nothing but trouble and he did bring me along for the ride but he was also there for me, when we were together at least. One time, before the whole 'incident', my powers had gotten out of control and I couldn't allow anyone to come within a five foot radius of me. I was that dangerous, that if someone like Wolvie came near me I transformed into Sabertooth. It was a pretty gruesome thing. But Gambit being the daring one, risked his life to just sit next to me and hold me while the other personalities tried to take over. He did care about me then but now, I'm afraid I had screwed up any chance once so ever.  
  
'Did I just think that I'd never get the chance to be with him again?' I questioned myself. I did feel horrible, and lower than dirt at that moment in time but I couldn't be serious. That boy, man, Cajun had given up along with me. He wasn't in the mood to deal with my many, many issues and I couldn't deal with his flirtatious behavior or his darkness anymore. We were just too different for words, and we couldn't make a relationship work. Well he couldn't because it's Remy we are talking about here and I couldn't because of my fear.  
  
Yes even the tough Rogue, dangerous Rogue, closed off to the world Rogue, has a fear that cripples me sometimes. I have an incredible fear of flying.......wait that's not it! I mean of hurting the ones I love. It's a curse to be an absorber of gifts, but it's even worse that I can't even trust myself around the ones I consider family. Granted I come across as a bitch to people, as I heard Jubes call me one time, but if they haven't realized by now I'm not that. If anyone of those seemly perfect people had my power or powers now I guess, they would find it easier to be unfeeling to everyone and everything. But of course they wouldn't know about that. The closest anyone would have to understanding pain might be Jean.  
  
I of all people was not for Jean's popularity she had in high school, or how she's the hen mother now, but she would understand to a point. She felt her friend's death, and now I'm feeling the death of someone close to me. Gambit. In somewhere far away he, is in some respects close to me as I am to him. If we weren't then I wouldn't have felt his pain the other night, or now for that matter. But no matter how close we 'were' we aren't now. We've grown apart, we don't know each other anymore and after all the problems, maybe God is trying to tell us to stay away from each other? We just took it upon ourselves to stay away from each other sooner than He expected of us.  
  
"Alryght, Ah'm done wit' the self pityin' thing." I said shaking out my legs. I had been standing there for awhile and it felt good to move around a bit. I briskly walked to the roof door and as soon as the door opened I could feel the warmth inside it. It pulsated with me and it brought me back to the world of the living. I moved to my room and changed clothing. It didn't take me long to though. I was getting better and better with finding my way around the mansion that I found my room easily.  
  
I pulled my vest off and saw the chemical compound on my wound had almost completely dissolved entirely. I threw it aside on my floor. It really was like I had never left; I wished! I took out a pair of scarlet red pajamas, the bottoms being a knock-off of sweat pants and the shirt was a thick strapped tank top. I changed quickly and looked into the mirror, for a brief second. I wrinkled my nose at my appearance, 'How could anyone talk to me let alone date me?' I looked all through the mirror, checking out all the parts of myself reflected. I hardly ever did this, but somehow I needed to reinstate that I was me and no one else.  
  
My eyes focused on the wastebasket where my card still was. It hadn't moved, I mean who would come into my room after all the things that I had done to Roberto and Bobby when they wanted to come in. Let's just say it's a funny thing that either one of them are still able to get 'excited'. But any way back to the card. I could only make out the heart from where I stood in front of my vanity, but it still was enough to remind me of that day. I might have been kidnaped by an enemy, brought against my wishes, and helped the leader of one of the biggest crime families in New Orleans, but I still felt safe. Guns were blazing and the bayous were filled with more alligators than I'd ever have liked to see but I had still felt safe. That's ironic because of who had kidnaped me and who was causing the pain now.  
  
I 'huffed' and left the room slamming the door closed. I walked downstairs, driven to do something that didn't require any thoughts or emotions to do. Unfortunately going to the hallway wasn't the place to go for unemotional shit to do. During the whole event on the roof Ronald.....I mean Robbie had slipped my mind. That's not very surprising is it? I still couldn't get over him actually following me to the institute just to see if I was up for another romp in the sack. He didn't say that pre-say but that was the message between his words. I got to the landing of the stairs where Logan was moments earlier, and saw as Logan leaned on the wall opposite from where Robbie was sitting on the couch. That looked like a tension filled discussion right there, but I had to step in.  
  
"Ummm guys? Y'all alryght?" I walked down the stairs and Robbie looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and I became sick to my stomach from the sight of him. What had I ever saw in him? 'You didn't. You were too drunk, too upset and a poor judge by the time you found him.' Again my voice had the right response although it was to graphic and detailed for me to handle. He was after all sitting right there and I wanted to throw up on his tacky black shoes.  
  
"Yeah I guess so Rogue."-He walked over to me and pulled me aside. He started to whisper to me.-"You have to do something about that guy. He's th creepiest thing in the world, and I've been around for quite sometime." He looked dead into my eyes. I gulped.  
  
"W'at are ya' talkin' 'bout Logan?"-I looked over his shoulder to see Robbie staring at me intently-"Okay, maybe Ah see now." Logan shook his head yes agreeing with me. I shook from seeing Robbie looking at me like that. It was freaking me out. I pushed Logan aside and walked over to Robbie who jumped when I took one step toward him.  
  
"Hey Rogue! I'm ready for the full tour now!" This guy really was the creepiest thing in the world. I swallowed hard and tried to keep my distaste hidden from his peering eyes.  
  
"Listen Robbie I don' think ya' can stay here." His face fell.  
  
"Why not? I thought it would be ok?! I mean you don't want me to drive home and crash and burn after I bump into a nearby tree or fellow driver do you?" Alright now he defiantly was getting on my nerves. 'Screw it. I'm telling him straight out.'  
  
"Robbie Ah don' want ya' here, and neither does anyone else for that matta. You're a creepy, strange man who doesn' understand w'at a one nyght stand is. It doesn' mean ya' come back t'see meh, or t'get back together. Ah used you, and ya' used meh. That's a one nyght stand. So get the hell outta of this here house and away from this southerner before she kills ya' because you're pushin' it!" His eyes widen and his mouth drops open.  
  
"That was a one night stand?"  
  
"That's it!"-My rage activated Jean's telekinesis and I threw him out of the house, making him land on his ass.-"An' stay the hell out ya' fuckin' moron!" I wiped my hands off and shut the door with my foot again slamming it. Logan stood there smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow to him.  
  
"W'at?"  
  
"I thought the real Rogue would never show it's head again. That's the girl I remember way back when she use to demand respect of others and she always got what she deserved." I smiled at him, well more like smirked at his reminiscing of the old days.  
  
"Ah'm still meh Wolvie, Ah just grew up a little bit more than ya' expected huh?"  
  
"Yeah you grew up alright. You can take care of yourself and you still don't take any bullshit from anyone around you, not even Cyke. Everyone except Gambit."  
  
"W'at's that supposed t'mean? Ah don' take any of his bull either."  
  
"Yeah you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have stayed up there for more than a few minutes than what was actually needed." I was right in front of him now and he had to look up to me somewhat. That's one way to boast your ego, stand next to a tough guy and find out you're bigger than him. It's cool.  
  
"Ah stayed up there because Ah felt lyke it. It had nuttin' t'do wit' Gambit."  
  
"Rogue you are one of the best liars around here but, you can't lie from me. I can smell it one ya'. That boy ran out of here like the devil was after him, and I caught a sniff of your perfume around him. He didn't look the happiest though. His eyes were downcast and when he finally looked up he almost scared the crap outta of Robbie with his menacing gaze. Damn what did you two decide on?" My ego deflated. I looked down to the ground and Logan lifted my chin to meet eyes with him.  
  
"We decided not to try wit' each other anymore."  
  
"Oh. In other words you mean you got scared that you might still feel something for him, and pushed him away to stay safe. Am I right?" I looked at him stunned. I didn't think that was what I was missing. I thought I had thought it all through. I felt upset and empty because I was feeling Remy's pain, not my own. That doesn't make any sense; I know I didn't have any left-over feelings for Gumbo.  
  
"No! No that's not it. Ah was channeling Remy's feelings for how I made him feel and that's why Ah was upset over everything. Ah wasn't pushing him away. Logan that's crazy talk!" I laughed off his comment but he still looked at me with a hard stone cold look. I smiled meekly but knew it was useless. Logan was right. He was almost always right.  
  
"So in other words you got scared and pushed him away and Gumbo was too tried of fighting to be with you so he let it happen right?"-I shrugged. I couldn't do anything else. I think he was right on some level, as badly as I didn't want to admit it, I still did have feelings for Remy. It was a defense action that I did, I push the close ones away so I don't hurt them. It's always been that way.-"Rogue you can't keep running from this. You love..."  
  
"Ah don' love him." I said in a stern voice. He only smiled at my quick witty-ness.  
  
"You have strong feelings for him and he does for you too. I know Kitty told you what happen when you left."-I nodded.-"How he couldn't sleep, barely ate and only drank which wasn't a bad thing for me because I had a drinking buddy but back on subject. He missed you and he did feel guilty for his stupidity." I looked up to him and gave him a 'you of all people' look.  
  
"Logan, you actually think he's sorry for w'at he did? Ah thought you hated him?!"  
  
"I do, don't get me wrong. I do. But I also saw his face when you left, how he acted just now and before when you two had a falling out this morning. I can sniff pain out a mile away Rogue and this is something that is tearing both of you apart." I frowned. He snorted and looked off.  
  
"Logan ifin' w'at ya' said is true, then he's feeling for meh w'at I'm feelin' for him."-He nodded-"But after everything that's happened, Ah don think meh or him could put it behind us. Wit' all these challenges to be together Ah don' see how we could win." Logan stepped towards me and hugged me as the fatherly figure he was did. I rested my chin on his shoulder and breathed deeply remembering the late nights he and Ororo would come to calm me down.  
  
"I'm sure he does feel the same. Just don't do anything like lose you're temper, as hard as it might be to do. And listen to his side of the story. He has a lot to say." He released me and I looked at him for the first time as the wise father, that he seemed like then. Usually I'd see him as the big tough guy, who has a soft side but now I saw a bit of wisdom to accommodate his years.  
  
"W'at do ya; know Logan?"-He only grinned at me. That meant I wasn't going to get anything out of him.-"Fine, play it that way. By the way Wolvie, thanks for the 'Pep' talk Ah guess. Ah sure as hell needed it." He nodded, and walked off to the door to exit like a retreating hero.  
  
"Oh and Rogue?"-I turned to face him.-"Just remember if it doesn't work out then I could always..." He let lose his metal claws and he smiled wickedly at me. I shook my head at him and he shrugged, and left the room. I decided to do the same, as I walked up to my room to get some much needed rest from this hellish day.  
  
----The middle of the night----  
  
I awoke with a start. It jerked me awake, like someone was pushing me to move. I turned on my night lamp to the side of me, and I scanned my room. There was no one there. 'Okay weird.' I leaned against my headboard and then I felt it. It was like something had hit me in the gut. I stood almost immediately and gulped down air like it was my savior.  
  
BANG  
  
There was a huge commotion going on downstairs. 'Probably Sam and Ray goofing around or Bobby coming in drunk trying to support him and the girl he wanted to show is collection too.' And when I mean 'collection' I mean his dirty videos. Jamie was the first to tell everyone about it, back awhile ago, and Bobby has always been the butt of many jokes since then. I wanted to see what was up so being the most curious of the X-Men, I walked to the stairs to get a good look.  
  
I waited by the railing of the staircase, and I hid behind it. Do you really think I want whoever was coming in to see the Rogue as a snoop? That's Kitty and Kurt's job. A few moments passed and nothing happened. I was about to give up and back to bed, I needed some sleep but who do I see come in half crawling and half dragging himself in, but Remy LeBeau himself. I would of laughed if it wasn't the middle of the night and if it wasn't a pathetic sight to lay eyes on.  
  
He walked in like it was nobody's business but he was swaying as he did it and from up on the top of the second floor could I smell the acohole on his breath. That's a disturbing thought; he wanted to drink me away. Nice to know by the way. I silently crept downstairs and strode over to his side. I didn't really want to see him then after I had a talk with Logan and finally after how long, found out I had hidden feelings for him. It's something you don't want to deal with, especially sans any coffee in your system.  
  
"What do ya' want Chere?" I jumped. I didn't think he knew I was there, but I guessed I underestimated him.  
  
"Ah just came t'see w'at was happenin' down here. Ya' were making a lot of racket anyway." He didn't looked amused at my attempt to make small talk with him. He looked.... for lack of a better word, grumpy. I don't know if it was because of me or he hasn't been laid for so many months but either way, I could understand somewhat.  
  
"Sorry t'wake ya' cherie. I didn't mean it. Now if ya' don't excuse me..." He walked to the door and opened it for what it looked like for someone else. I gave him a funny look but he didn't see me.  
  
"Remy? Who ya' waitin' for?" He turned back to me and then a woman who was swaying just as much as him, walked through the door, clutching the side of the house to walk. The wind was kicked out of me. What he said was true, with any other woman he would have break up sex with, but not me. So he went off to find the nearest drunk woman in his sight.  
  
"Rogue, meet Veronica. Veronica, Rogue. There we're all friends now, excuse us Rogue." He slipped his arm around Veronica's waist and she giggled and then that followed with a snort. No matter how shocked I was, I laughed and clapped a hand over my mouth just at the look and sound of the girl. Half of me was pissed and sad as hell, but the other half couldn't wait to see what he looked like when he awoke to see this girl next to him.  
  
"Of course Remy, go ahead."-He led her upstairs and I called out behind them-"Sweet dreams!" I laughed to myself and went back to bed. I might have had feelings, whatever those might be for him, but I still love seeing him make a complete and total ass of himself.  
  
----Early the next morning----  
  
The sun was blaring into my room through my huge, dark drapes. I was on my stomach and I flipped over to see what time it was. It was only six. I shook my head, and wondered if there was even such a time of day and who the hell created it. I sat like that just zoning in and out of the dream world and reality. But something knock me on my ass, although I was already sitting in my bed.  
  
It was a sharp pain in my chest. It struck hard and speractically all over, and it hurt badly! It was just about the same kind of pain the other night when I went tom talk to the Professor, about Remy's pain. 'It can't be. What does he have to be sad about? I'm here just down the hall and he has a woman in his bed, what happened now?' I grabbed at my heart and burned like a raging fire. But one thought stuck in my head, that had to come from Remy.  
  
"Oh Rogue......I'm so sorry......"  
  
----  
  
An: I'll stop there. I made a promise to myself that I'll update a lot faster if I got 87 reviews, and it happened so here this is. Robbie is gone, and Veronica is a poor little drunk girl who will be kicked to the curb very fast. I think I had to show some of Rogue's passive-ness, with the girl; if I know Rogue like I wish I did, she would probably let him destroy himself before she would. That and she's still in denial about actually having intimate feelings for him, so it's just feelings now. Alright I updated faster and now you can all Review faster! Any questions...feel free to ask!  
  
-Shout-outs-(Wheeee! I'm spinning in my chair!)  
  
Megan: Yes it's the famous Megan, who FINALLY reviewed me. Bout time, geez! Anyhow thanks a bunch and now you're forever famous because people everywhere will see this and think 'Is she crazy or is she always like that?' I'll answer that for everyone, she's crazy.  
  
Virg: I would never make it like Bold and the Beautiful! Okay maybe a little bit, but I got rid of the Oc because he was the most dependent person I've ever created. So happy reading and thank you! I love having you review, you give me great ideas.  
  
Ish: Was this bunny on hyper-drive crack or what? I made it angsty last chapter and this one was a sort of mini-turn around. It can't all be dramatic and no fluff! That's not fair even to me! So here an update and yes it was mad long but who cares? I got this out now! Have some chocolate cookies, it's natural sugar, or as close to being natural sugar goes, so it's ok to get high on it. Thanks!  
  
SickmindedSucker: The next chapter of Sleepover huh? Yeah!!!! I like that story a lot! Thank you for the review and yes the last chapter was sort-of sad but in a sweet way, I still love what I wrote for Remy to say and Rogue completely forgot it didn't she? I'm just wondering does anyone think it's time for her to admit her true feelings or what? I myself am, so here it is. Hopefully you liked this too, and you get a stuffed bunny. They're knock-offs of the bunny Ish gave me that's high!  
  
Silver Ink: It's FAN-FREAKING-TABULOUS huh? Sounds good to me. It's so good that you forgot then you remembered from my update and now you're happy......did I get it all? You've got to have the most enthusiasm in my reviews that I've seen. Thank you sooo much! My day seems a little brighter thanks to you.  
  
Extacy: Okay, take a breath and mediate with me. Ah screw it, yes they will be getting back together. Like I said I really like Romy's with twists through out the whole thing, so I decided to write one! No I'm still alive fortunately. You cared that much to think something horrible happened to me, I feel extremely loved now. Thank you faithful reviewer, have a whistle my muse ate all the other cookies.  
  
Evosmylife: Did I get the hint? [looks around] What hint? [smiles]. Depression? I don't think so, but to explain a bit on the angst a guy mis- judged me on who I really was which he had no right of doing. So I explained everything to him, on why I'm a bit 'out-there' and now all he does either avoid me or tease me badly, so I get even by saying sweet smart remarks to him. That could be the reason I haven't updated yet?! It's all his fault. You can burn him too. Robbie's gone and yes I made him out to be a creepy little stalker, but he won't be coming back. Why did she? She was vulnerable and she was drunk. Remember no tolerance to acohole. Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Lady Farevay: ..... WOW! I didn't expect such a response like the one you gave me. Yes it's funny that everyone signals Remy's exit with a 'flip' of the coat and the gay men thing just happened but the compliments were incredible! It's got to be the longest review I have in this thingy and not counting the one with the song posted in it, but it's full of great comments. I made you think before you go to bed about my fic, I add a little bit of myself into the story and I made you ball your eyes out either from laughing or crying, is just the nicest thing anyone could say to me. I'm dedicating this chapter to you Lady F! I love ya' now! Lol.  
  
Lixa: How was she able to? Well I could a snotty remark on how it's my story and I said so but I won't. The truth of the matter is from the shock of seeing Remy with Bella it activated the emotions equals the brought up of other people's powers. The other's powers overrode her own power causing it to be inactive, and now it's like one of the other gifts she's got running around in her head. It only comes when she feels a certain emotion to bring it out. Hope that clears it! Thank you for reviewing!

-Love and Peace215-


	9. To Repeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Rogue, Remy or any other characters here. I only own what I think 'might' go on in her head. I also don't own the poem : 'Perfection' by a fellow classmate Dane Wroblewski.  
  
PERFECTION  
  
In this quiet little town, Free from worry and from war, You couldn't bear to imagine, What lies behind each door.  
  
You see they're not as perfect As they may seem. Here let me show you Exactly what I mean:  
  
There's little Suzy, Look at her, so free. What's wrong with her? She can see neither you nor me.  
  
And Bobby Barker The well known clown But after the fire You only see him frown.  
  
Winona Smith now The 'gossip queen'. She has a child of three And she is seventeen.  
  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover." That's the moral here. Where is this town you ask? Actually it's quite near.  
  
AN: I had to put his poem in here. It's really good...in my opinion at least. He doesn't know I put it up so I give all credit to Dane, he's a poet at heart. His poem goes along with my story on some level. Judging someone before you know the whole truth is what my story is, same with the poem. Hope he's not mad I used it... :grins:  
  
AN2: 110 FREAKIN' REVIEWS?! Holy crap! I'm so.....wow! I'm in awe honestly. I didn't expect to get it past 30, since my idea was not the most widely known about. I love all you guys who reviewed (I'll shout-out at the end, don't worry) because without you I wouldn't keep updating. And I know, more than a month since the last update, but I wrote in my bio that I'd leave my story be for a while because I had finals. Speaking of which I got a 90 on my final for math! YES! I suck at math so it's a big thing for me! Well anyway, I know no one cares about that, so I'll get on to the story....what will happen next?  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
To  
Repeat  
  
—The next morning—  
  
"Oh Rogue......I'm so sorry."  
  
My eyes went wide. My skin crawled and my eyes sprang forth tears. The pain was immense and crushing my chest and it wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to suppress the pain. My heart was wenching and being pulled in all sorts of directions. I choked on my own breath in my throat for I couldn't speak or yell out to make it stop. It just hurt, it hurt more than anything else I had felt before in my life.  
  
'What is going on with me?' I thought wildly. I couldn't focus on the stabbing pain because if I did I was sure I'd need up on the floor unconscious from the amounts of heart stomping pain. I grabbed at my chest and raised my knees up still under the covers, to my chin. I tried with all my might to make it end but it wouldn't. I put my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my them, as I cried. I cried because of the pain. I cried because I could feel the regret and guilt of another for something so stupid that they had done. I cried because I was more confused then, than I was when I first developed my powers, and let me tell you I was screwed up big time during then.  
  
I continued to pour out my chest hoping to drain away the feelings of Gambit, because right then I had nothing better to do. I couldn't talk to him, that would mean I'd have to moved, and I couldn't for the life of me bring myself to stand without the doubt I'd fall over. I put my hands to my head and tried some techniques that the professor had taught me, to regain control over the psyches if and when they became a burden. I breathed, closed my eyes and relaxed pushing the negative thoughts away and letting them come to me coherently, so I could understand what was happening. What I heard astounded me.  
  
'What am I going to do? That didn't mean anything to me! That wasn't supposed to happen?! I want to be with......but she said no. I shouldn't feel horrible...I'm a free man! I can't worry about someone who doesn't love me nor like me for that effect! Oh God! What am I going to do!' My eyes snapped open. I looked around and felt the few extra tears slide down my cheeks.  
  
"Remy..." I whispered to myself. He was truly and utterly upset over that. But how could he feel so strongly that he had done something wrong when he didn't? I mean I didn't think he did anything wrong. It's Remy for God's sake! He always used to do this! Then why did I feel like I wanted to hug him until the air was squeezed out of his whole body?  
"Alryght officially confused! W'at the hell man?!" I shouted to my empty room. I pile-drove my hands into the sheets, slamming them repeatedly 'til I didn't have any steam left in me. I rubbed my heart. It ached with pain and I thought I had a bruise there for sure. I looked around once more before getting up, with the help of the bedpost for support. I walked over to my bathroom and got ready for a shower. When the warm water hit me, I felt so happy it was amazing. I was calm and feeling serene and then I remembered something: 'Ororo must feel like this all the time. What a way to be...'. Granted I loved that feeling of being in control and harmonized but I liked my periods of fieriness. That's what made me, me.  
  
I looked down at my wound and saw that it was all healed. 'Well Damn Hank!' I thought happily. I touched it gingerly and it still ached but I rather have that then a bleeding gash. I got out after washing, and quickly made my way to get dress. I pulled on a white 3/4 sleeved sweater and a pair of black jeans. I threw my low heeled boots on and began to comb my hair, when a knock sounded at my door.  
  
Knock-knock  
  
I raised an eyebrow and went to open the door. I couldn't yell, 'come in', the place was sound proofed after all. I opened it and saw nobody there. Then I got that strange feeling I was missing something, and I looked down. There was Danny looking up to me with his mother's eyes. I always thought Jean had really pretty eyes, but I would never tell her that, it'd boast her ego more than it was during her high school golden years. I gave him a small soft smile and his face lit up which caught me off guard. Normally I didn't stir that big of a reaction from a little smile. He began to speak.  
  
"Aunt Rogue....are you coming down for breakfast?" I looked at him and realized how much I hadn't eaten lately. Last meal was probably breakfast and even then I couldn't stomach seeing Bell there.  
  
"Why do ya' ask?" It was simple enough. I'm not a real morning person; and that's putting it lightly. He looked around shyly. 'He inherited that from his father, never could look me in the eye.' I thought and smiled more of my crush on Scott Summers. That was a innocent time ... compared to now.  
  
"Because you didn't eat lunch with us or dinner and I know you haven't been feeling the best because I heard the fight you and Uncle Remy had on the roof and.." I cut him off.  
  
"Uncle Remy? When did ya' start callin' 'im that?" I wanted to laugh at the name for Gambit. It made him seem more domestic than the way I know him, freedom and independence describe Remy, not domestic.  
  
"Ever since I was born duh! But yeah...so are you coming down?" I gave him a warm smile and nodded.  
  
"Sure thing kid, just give meh a few more minutes t'get ready, okay?" He nodded enthusiastically. I led him in my room, leaving the door open, knowing it was too early to have anyone come in to bug me. Even now a grown adult and I still hate having people in my room. I like privacy, sue me. He stood next to my vanity as I combed my hair some more. I watched him out the corners of my eyes as he looked at all my cosmetics.  
  
"Mommy doesn't have this many..."He trailed off as he looked at all of them. I shrugged.  
  
"Your mommy has neva really worn make-up b'fore kid. An' Ah don't eva see that happenin' eitha." He nodded and I began to put my own make-up on. He studied me for a few seconds before his attention span ran out and he looked down. Right into the garbage can. His eyes widened and then he looked at me. He didn't know I was watching him the whole time and I shrugged rubbing my lips together with the blue lipstick now on it. I had already down my eyes in a navy blue and I couldn't forget my creamy powder. He bent down and picked out the card and looked at it.  
  
"Why did you throw this out Aunt Rogue?" I didn't know what exactly what to say. Do I tell him that I threw it out because I wanted to start a new life without Gambit in it or I got rid of it because of all the good memories attached to it that always seemed to bring me back feelings. 'Did I just....no I got rid of it to start over. Not because I had lingering emotions attached to it. It's just a stupid card!' I blinked and came back ut of it to see his eyes burning a hole through me. I sighed.  
  
"Ah just did kid. That's all." He looked slightly hurt, maybe taken back a bit from the coldness in my voice, but I really couldn't help it. I felt so hard and cold like ice....I felt something cold in my hand. I looked down to see what I was hanging on to. My hand that was resting on the vanity had made a small patch of ice on it, freezing the vanity. I silently cursed myself. 'Dammit Bobby!' Danny placed the card back into the trash can and looked back up to me smiling. 'Okay he can get over moods just as fast as Jean can...not a good thing.'  
  
"So can we go now?" He asked and I obliged meekly. He took my hand and led me down the hallway. I might have gotten control, to a certain degree for sometime now but I could never get over the fact at how much a simple touch was like a new experience to have. I loved it.  
  
We got to the stairs and I saw a piece of brown article 'flapping up and down' out the front door. I pulled Danny down to the top of the stairs and we sat there just, sitting. I leaned forward trying to get a good look as to what he was doing, although it didn't surprise me that I saw a puff of smoke shortly after getting a glimpse of the back of his legs. I watched intently still trying to see what else he was doing or with who he was with but I saw none. Danny stood up and grabbed me by the arm, completely shocking me that I wasn't alone on the top of the stairs being nosey. He kept pulling on me.  
  
"C'mon Aunt Rogue! We have to get some breakfast before Uncle Kurt eats it all! You know he would, he IS your brother after all." I laughed at the comment. I let him pull me up and he dragged me down to the kitchen. I kept looking over my shoulder to see, inconspicuously of course so I wouldn't get caught but atlas I couldn't see anymore. Danny has a pair of strong legs on him. 'Must take after Scott in strength department.' I thought.  
  
Not more than two minutes later we're inside the kitchen where a few others of the x-team were eating. Kitty and Piotr were seated next to each other in the table like booth we had installed after the first attack on the house. The one where my darling mother blew our home up, yeah that one. Jean and Scott sat across from them in regular chairs with one opened in between them. Danny ran to take that seat and Jean patted his head as Scott smiled. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup of pure black coffee. I always need the caffeine in the mornings. I am not a people person without it, if ever.  
  
I jumped up next to it, on the counter and nobody payed me any heed. I sat there enjoying the small chit-chat around me and the calmness that coffee could bestow upon me. 'Never knew this stuff had that big of an impact on people. Maybe this is the real drug coming out of the south Americas countries?' I amused myself with the question. I leaned against the overhead counters and closed my eyes until Jean had to talk to me.  
  
"So Rogue how you doing back here?" I opened one eye and looked at her. She slapped her forehead and went back to eating her eggs and toast. I re-closed my eye and relaxed once again. She knew not to talk to me. All of them did. Hell the Prof knew not to talk to me in the morning. Yet her blonde side got to her, and she spoke. Jean needed to come out of the closet and admit it that she was a blonde before a red head, because nobody can have that vibrant of hair.  
  
'I wonder where everyone else is..' My thoughts were interrupted by someone's stomping into the kitchen. I opened my eyes and got my back off the overhead counters. It was Remy. He looked pissed, and it's a scary thing to see him like that. Everyone else quieted down, and I looked over at them. Petey and Kitty were holding hands, I smiled slightly, and Jean was helping with Danny. Scott looked ready to strangle the Cajun. Not that I could blame him, but I didn't think the Cajun had time to piss Scott off yet, but then again I could be wrong.  
  
Remy walked over to the fridge which was diagonal to me and whipped open the door. He grabbed a counter of orange juice and slammed the door closed knocking one of the magnets off and sliding across the room hiding underneath the stove. Remy stood there drinking the orange juice still staring at the fridge and not facing anyone in the room. I quickly glanced over at Scott to see what his course of action would be. Unfortunately not the good one. He got up and walked over to Gambit.  
  
"Gambit what the hell is wrong with you?" Scott yelled more than asked. Remy turned to face him and you could tell that he was beyond angry at this point even with the glasses on. He actually growled out his response to Scott.  
  
"I'm getting something to eat, is that alright wit' ya' Cyke? Or would you like to continue to rant at me for slamming the door?" Yup he was pissed. I felt torn, I didn't know whether I should break up the fight or let them handle it like civilized men. 'Since when has Scott and Remy been anything but civilized?' My little voice was right, again. I jumped off the counters and stepped forward to the feuding duo, when Scott raised his hand to stop me. Do I look like a dog to you?  
  
"Actually I wasn't talking about the fridge Remy. I was wondering why you had a blonde woman leave at about six this morning. Did you forget about your duties or how you really feel about certain people here?" Remy swallowed and clenched his jaw, you could see his jaw muscles tighten considerably.  
  
"That's none of your business Cyke, so drop it." He whispered deadly low between his teeth. Scott knew he hit a weak spot for Remy, everyone knew it. But I guess Scott was enjoying this too much not to continue on with the blows to the man's pride. I heard Kitty clear her throat, reminding the men that Danny was in the room probably, but you know guys. Once they start a fight they can't back down from it.  
  
"None of my business huh? How so Remy? I'm the field leader of this team, and like it or not you have to answer at least some of my questions. Now what the hell was that blonde girl doing here?" Scott crossed his arms and Remy put the orange juice container down calmly. Too calmly for my tastes. When someone is that mad, they don't do anything calmly, unless they're Storm or the Professor even, but not Remy.  
  
"I think it's obvious." Kitty whispered but the adults in the room could hear her perfectly. I glanced at her and she lowered her head in shame, and I watched Danny sit there happily eating his cereal. 'Must be an everyday thing around here if he isn't upset over it. Wonder why Kit got upset after I looked over at her?' I asked myself. I really didn't know the answer. As if to answer my prayer Jean entered my mind.  
  
:She didn't want to upset you Rogue. She knew it was a bad thing to hear that your former love slept with someone else.: I looked her in the eyes to reply with.  
  
:First off Red I hate it when you enter my mind automatically. Secondly why would she be so ashamed at stating the only reasonable thing. It doesn't hurt me.: I might have been lying, I couldn't tell. This was a subject that involved me and I didn't know the right way to go about it or how to deal with it.  
  
:Rogue, we know you still have a thing for Remy. It's just Kitty being your best friend would make sense that she didn't say it to get you mad, pissed or even sad over the circumstances.: I flicked her off. Danny didn't see, and Piotr smiled over at me. Ever since Kitty and him got married he and I have been on the same wavelengths. Kind of like a big brother, little sister relationship.  
  
:Jean, that's a bunch of bull. I don't feel anything for Remy, never did never will.:  
  
:Whatever you say Rogue. Just don't deny it for too long. You might not be able to get him back.: I growled underneath my breath, a little something Wolverine taught me. Or something I absorbed from him, couldn't be too sure to say.  
  
"She came because she did Cyclops. Do you really want the details?" Remy's voice brought me out of the daze that Jean and I had created. Scott scoffed at Remy's smart-ass remark, but Scott didn't back down. He, I could tell, wanted to get Remy to admit what he had done to me. Scott might have tendencies to be an overprotective older brother, like many guys here, to me and now more than ever, he is really showing it. 'Do I look defenseless that all the guys want to protect me or is this just a family thing?' I pondered. It was true. Many guys always felt compelled to help me whenever possible. That just made me more determined to leave and to be really independent from then on. I know when I was younger having Mystique s a mom then finding out a lot of things about myself put a strain on me, but c'mon! Not everyone needs to come rescue me when I get hurt. I like doing things on my own. It just proves the only ones you can count on is yourself and nobody else.  
  
"Actually Remy I do. I want the details. I want to know what time you left, why, and when you came back with a drunk whore on your arm." Remy stepped forward to Scott and had his hands closed tightly together, at his sides. But the timing for the whole moment must have been the work of fate. Hank came walking in, in all his blue and furry-ness, with a clipboard in hand. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two male mutants six inches away from each other, saw me standing behind both of them and he had to have seen the looks on Jean, Kitty, and Petey in the back. He must have felt the tension too, for he smiled and walked in bright and cheery as ever.  
  
"Ah, my fellow teammates. I come bearing news." I don't think anyone was really listening to him, just watching his moth move, we were that deaf. Scott broke what looked like eye contact with Remy and looked over at Hank. Beast might have been considerably older than Scott but Cyke was the leader, as his pride wouldn't let him forget. He held a higher standing than Hank did, although in my book any day Hank is a much better person than Scott. I mean who do you think taught Scott everything he knows?  
  
"What's up Dr. McCoy?" I could hear the turning of everyone's attention to him. They stared at him, they must've. I could feel the looks that their eyes were giving him. It made me uncomfortable. 'Just imagine how Hank feels!' Wow did my voice have the right idea. He slightly blushed with the attention he was given but he quickly overcame it, as he always did.  
  
"I have news about Belladonna. You all know she was in the medical lab don't you?" I ducked my head as I felt their eyes turn toward me, and focused on the back of my back. Hank winked at me when I glanced up and I gave him a scowl for mentioning that. He smiled showing his fangs that might have scared away any other human being but living here for two years then leaving for three and coming back now, you get used to it.  
  
"No I didn't know that. What happened to her?" Scott tried to ask like a good team captain, but he sucked with the acting gig. I remember the play, we had to do for English class. 'You are like an angel Kate.' My mind repeated to me. I've never forgotten that sentence only because it made me feel like someone was paying me close-ness, I guess it's called. They were talking to me, listening to me, and that's when the crush I had formed for Scott came into play. Of course I got over it in high school when he and Mrs. Perfect got together, but hey every girl will remember her fist crush, no matter how long ago it is.  
  
"Well she had danger session with Rogue over there and it didn't come out to her side I suppose. But anyhow, she is doing rather well. But...." Kitty pooped her head into it now.

"But what?" Hanks looked over to Remy then back to Kitty. He sighed and responded with:  
  
"She is in a coma my fair Katherine. And I don't know when she'll come out of it. It can be anywhere from a few minutes to a year. It's all up to her mind's will to bring her out of it." I looked behind me to see the other's faces. Jean looked delighted, which caught me off guard, Danny didn't seemed at all interested in the conversation and Kitty smiled but then hid it. It came back, but again was hidden. Petey rolled his eyes at Kitty's losing battle with her emotions, and he looked over at me. His eyes glistened in the light as his face slowly crept into a smile. It made me proud that Petey Pureheart approved of my antics even if they were....extreme. I saw Scott's face remain unchanged and Remy's too for that matter. What a difference a few days make.  
  
"Thanks Hank. Is there anything you could possibly do for her?" Hank shook his head.  
  
"No Scott I'm sorry. I did everything in th book and more to help but I cannot. I must go and tell the professor of what has happened, good bye everyone." Once again being the cheerful fellow he was left with a smile on his face. Kitty started to laugh.  
  
"YES!"-she looked around at everyone's faces-"What? What happened? What I do?" Although I agreed with Kitty, I wanted to do an Irish gig on top of the table and throw confetti on to every known surface in the entire household. But I could see the other's point of view, to a center degree. They thought low of Bella, but even if she is my mortal enemy they couldn't speak ill of the recently-coman-like person in the med lab downstairs now could they? Scott went back to his screaming match with Remy. Or would it be a fight of the testosterone?  
  
"So how about it Remy? Why'd ya' do it?" Remy's face grew grim and I could almost swear that I saw his eyes burn behind his sunglasses. He tilted his head in my direction nodded that way to me as well. Scott looked over to me and then back to Remy confused. In complete truthfulness I was too.  
  
"Why don't ya' ask 'er ova dere. Bet she knows all the nooks and crannies of what went on." I blinked, and then again until I realized what was going on. He was talking about what our agreement was last night. 'This should be fun.' I thought.  
  
"Meh? Why meh? This ain't my fyght, it's your guys." I folded my arms and Scott nodded agreeing with me fully. Remy snorted.  
  
"It was your idea chere. You said no more tryin' and dats why ya' got. I'm goin'." He spun around and left through the door with a deafening silence following behind him. Scott turned to face me now, I was in the hot seat today. He glared more out of aggravation from Remy than actual anger from me. Besides I didn't do anything to make him mad.....yet.  
  
"What's he talking about Rogue? Why is it your fault?" I shrugged and looked away from him. It's like getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar. They know you did something, and so do you, they just want you to admit it first. 'But I'll be damned if I tell them anything about my own personal life. 'Specially since I've been back for what three days now?'  
  
"Don' know Scott. Ah really don'. Maybe he's jus' blowin' off some steam from your fyght?" I tried my hardest not to scream at Scott. The boy had a way for either making me feel proud to have him part of the family, or to strangle him. There was no in between, just one side or the other. But he didn't catch on and the next thing out of the mouth made me want to scream.  
  
"Maybe. But we won't know what really is bugging him unless you go talk to him." My face dropped and I went into hyper drive, brain wise. I couldn't talk to him, alone, not yet. Why did everything work out to be me and him talking something out? And why was it that every single freakin' person in this house wanted us to talk?'I'm just waiting for Storm to come around the corner and to say I should pat Remy n the back and forgive him. That'll be that day.' I thought bitterly.  
  
"Why meh? Did y'all not get the memo that Ah don' lyke him anymore or w'at? 'S not fair to put meh up there wit' him an' expect meh t'live through the damn thing!" I shouted...loudly. Scott shrugged and said:  
  
"It either you or me and right now you have a better shot at calming him down than me. I am the reason who pissed him off to begin with." I jumped in now.  
  
"Exactly! You made the mess so now ya' hafta clean it up!" He smiled at me.  
  
"No Rogue I can't. Just go up there, you don't have to go up there more than a few minutes and talk him down. By then I'm sure we'll all be more calm and be able to talk this out." I frowned at him and then 'accidentally' flicked him off as well.  
  
"Fyne, but ya' own meh big tyme for this Mr. Summers." He walked behind me and pushed me to the door. I was pushing against him the whole way there, but three years makes a difference in strength. 'Just let me get in touch with Beast's strength and then we'll se whose pushing who around.' I mentally laughed. I got tossed out the kitchen door and into the hallway. I grumbled a few choice words under my breath and headed for the roof. If I knew Remy, then he would be there.  
  
—The roof top—  
  
I was standing in front of the door with my back leaning against the wood type door. It was a warm morning, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and a not so morning person like me would have stuck their finger down their throat. Me grumpy? Not in the least bit. Okay, maybe a little. I didn't want to talk to him, I didn't want to see him, and I didn't want to be within the same room as the dumbass but I was and it sickened me to death.  
  
He was in the same spot that he was in the night before. Only this time no cigarette in his mouth for me to start a small chit-chat over. I gathered whatever of my strength and dignity I had left in me and walked over to Remy, which is a mighty big thing to do. First the walking over to Gambit and then there was the whole dignity thing. We X-Men don't have much of that, we have Bobby as a member, and Scott as a leader, no dignity left at all. I got up right next to him and he ignored me, as usual. I wasn't going to play around this today. I stepped in front of him, and blocked his sight from over the roof on to the grounds below. He met eye contact with me and I stood tall not wanting to give him the upper hand in ths conversation like last night. He started it off.  
  
"What do ya' want Rogue? I'm trying to relax and think up here, and then here you come. You're the last person I expected to see." I rolled the statement in my head over a few times to get all the emotions from it. For some unknown reason to me, I couldn't feel him now. He was completely drained of energy and emotions to deal with me today, so this time I would get all I could out of the argument, I mean conversation.  
  
"Scott sent meh up here t'see w'at's wrong wit' ya. So let meh be more direct: W'at's wrong wit' you?" I asked folding my arms over my chest. He gave in easier than I thought he would.  
  
"You're what's wrong with me Rogue. You and they way you are, how you act, what you smell like and how you taste. It's still in my head Rogue and driving me insane to know that I'll never get that chance again. All because of something so stupid I did." I nodded.  
  
"Twice actually." I had to be somewhat unaffected by this, or look like it. I didn't think he was going to say something like that to me but he did and now, my feelings were...jumbled up more.  
  
"Yeah, twice. I just fuck things up pretty badly around here don't I?" I fought back the urge to smile at him. He was defeated and weak and tired and I liked to see him this way It made me feel as if he wasn't more than human; that even he would be vulnerable at one point or another. I sighed.  
  
"Remy everyone screws things up every once and a blue moon. But ya' hafta tell me why you're beating yaself up ova this mess. You didn't do anything wrong, that Ah can see." He sat down on the roof tiles and I followed pursuit next to him on the left. He blew some bangs out of his face, as I watched him.  
  
"I did nothing wrong huh?"-I nodded, urging him on-"Then why do I feel as if I betrayed you?" My throat closed up. I looked out on to the sky and all I could think was: 'He's sorry.' It's not much to think but it did mean a lot for me to think that he could even comprehend want 'to be sorry' was all about.  
  
"Ah...Remy?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Are you sorry for everything you've done? Or is this jus' an attempt to get laid?" He chuckled at my question. Though it was funny, I meant every word of it.

"I am sorry Rogue. For what happened with Belladonna, to with Robbie, to Veronica. I didn't want any of that to happen, but it did. And I can't change it. All I can do is say I'm sorry for it; all of it." I turned to him and he was watching me the whole time.  
  
"You can still feel meh?" He nodded and looked out on to the grounds thinking of his answer.  
  
"Oui, chere. The highlights of my life are when we kiss, nothing else." I felt happy to know this but also utterly sad.  
  
"Remy, that kiss was a mistake. We shouldn't have done it, yet we did." He spun to me and made me slightly go backwards from the unsuspected turn.  
  
"Chere you can't tell me, you're still upset over the Bella situation?! I know an apology isn't the best way to make it up, but trust me I can make it up to you by so much more. Just give me a chance Rogue. I mean it." I could feel the tears come into my eyes, but they stayed put there; they didn't fall nor would they. I was done crying over this man.  
  
"Ah'm not still mad ova it Remy. I'm jus' confused 'sall. Ah don' know if w'at your sayin' is true, or if your lyin' t'meh. Ah don' know if Ah could control myself around ya' wit' all these gifts Ah have now, or if Ah'll kill ya' in your sleep. Ah don' want t'take that chance. Ah can't take that chance Remy. Ah won't." I whispered all the time, while my emotions played off into the words. They came from the soul and I don't think I could have meant it anymore. Remy's face didn't change, he looked more determined now than before.  
  
"I'll take the chance Rogue for both of us. I just want to feel you in my arms again like before." I shook my head.  
  
"Remy, Ah've changed. Not only power wise, or being a bit softer on people, but Ah've seen more than Ah'd lyke ta. Ah've been through more than most people would have in their whole lives. We can't be lyke the way we were, because of that and of all the obstacles in our way. Ah'm tried of jumping hurdles jus' t'be wit' ya'. Maybe we ain't supposed ta be together."Remy took my hand and squeezed it, tightly not wanting to let go.  
  
"Girl listen to me. We have hurdles, just like any other relationship. But we'll work through them, we did before and we can again. Don't give up on us Rogue." I looked down at our hands that were clasped together and sighed.  
  
"Ah can't bring myself to do it again Remy. Your supposed to learn from the past, not t'repeat it. Ah don' want t'work to be together or t'fyght everyone that objects, and ya' know there's a bunch o'them. Ah am so sorry Remy, but my deeds in the past, my powers and my fears will not let meh be wit' ya." I got up from my spot there next to him and dropped his hand. I walked to the door and opened it. I felt a strong voice in my head say: 'I'm not giving up, and neither should you Rogue.' I turned to Remy who was watching me the whole way. He projected his thoughts to me, so I returned the message. 'Maybe you should.'  
  
—Three weeks later—  
  
We were all sitting around in the rec room. Bobby and Jubes were entertaining Danny with a colorful light and ice show. Kurt was hanging upside down from the ceiling talking with Tabby and Sam. Kitty, Jean and their husbands were all playing a game, something about trivia of the ancient past, while Hank and Storm sat watching their weird outbursts at each other. I was in the corner reading, and Remy was on the other side of the room staring in and out of space. During those three weeks nothing interesting happened. I made it clear not to talk about Remy to anyone or about him to me, and I avoided him the entire time. It wasn't too, hard really, I stayed in my room the whole time and used Kitty's power, if I could activate it to phase down to get some food. The only reason I was down now was because Danny wanted me around. He's grown on me.  
  
Remy did make up his mind about one thing though. He was going to try and set things right with me. Although I wanted no part of it, he still wanted to. And also in those three weeks, I talked with the Professor many a times. He knows I have more to my past that meets the eye, but for now it's staying under wraps in my head where no one can get to it. And the last thing that went on during those three weeks was the fact that no mattered where I went when I left my room for short periods was everyone wanted me to talk to Remy. Was there something there that I wasn't getting? He wants to date me again. That's fine and dandy, ain't gonna happen but that's fine. Why, I have no idea....but I really am missing something.  
  
:Senior team come to my office immediately.: The professor's voice ranged out in our heads. I got up along with, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Hank, Storm Gambit and Kurt. Petey stayed still. Before I left I went over to him.  
  
"Petey why ain't ya' comin?" I asked. Piotr was on the senior team and Bobby along with Sam, Tabby and Jubes were training to come on. He shrugged slightly.  
  
"Zomeone needs to watzhed them da?" I nodded as he jerked a thumb over to the four other mutants that played with Danny. I followed the team to the Professor's office where our mission awaited us.  
  
AN: So sorry again it took forever to get up. It's a bit longer than normal chapters so I hope that's fine with everyone, although I'm sure it is. And for future reference: Rogue forgot about Remy's line in the seventh chapter, he couldn't stop loving her. She was too distressed to hear it, so that's a little of foreshadowing for you. I think this chapter really did suck, but you guys be the critic and tell me what to do next. Or how I'm doing either one!  
  
SHOUT-OUTS!  
  
Charice: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! And the other review did it's job, not as fast as you'd like it huh? Well to make for it, I dedicate this chapter to you. Hopefully now you won't kill me for the wait. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Fissie: Still good? That means a lot to me coming from you! Thanks for reviewing...and wheres the rest of your stories. I'm biting my nails to read your's. Thank you for the review! Huggles to you!  
  
SickMindedSucker: I couldn't make them all mushy now could I? It's be ... a chick flick for lack of a better name for it. Thank you for the reviews and I am so glad to get those kinds of responses out of my readers. You're so cool! Have a cookie, I bought 'em for ya'!  
  
Lady F: You hit the nail on the head hun! I wasn't putting this story up just for the sake of a Romy, although I love those. I put it up to be inside a really liked character that is extremely hard to pin-point down, and how things effect her. I'm so pleased you feel honored. You should! You are one of my fave reviewers and I hope I didn't disappoint this time either with the chapter. Gold medal to you!  
  
RoguesHeart: Thanks for the cookie. It was tasty and made me sugar high to finish this chapter faster than I thought although it was slow to you guys. Don't cry! Be happy! I got the chapter up and you get your name up here so, be all smiles! Love the name by the way! Thanks!  
  
Ish: I sorry this took long to get up. I'm saying that a lot lately. Yeah I loved her kicking the stalker out, it was my favorite part of that chapter. I know I should have made her more feeling toward Remy, but I want her to act like she's in denial more, so she thinks she is just attracted to him and nothing more. When we all know it's much, much more. Thank you for the review and I have to say, I can't wait for your story to come out. It's like the Spider-man 2 fic everyone's waiting for. Much anticipated fic of evo! Thank you!  
  
Evosmylife: Im not that evil...I explained some stuff right? Alright so I am evil I guess, but it's fun to be bad. Glad you liked the whole, in your face deal! I had to make her do it, otherwise the story just would be too complicated more so than now.....freaky stuff huh? Hoped you enjoyed it, you get a nice scented candle: of Remy's cologne. You did say he is a sexy moron right? :smiles: I agree!  
  
Aro: You read my story?! Holy flying ducks! That's sooo great! Now that you read, you can tell me how to improve right? You're such a good author and thank you for reviewing AND putting my on your favorite's list! Much love to you! Thanks!  
  
Silver Ink: You have given me the greatest idea ever! I'm gonna torture them without a doubt! Please put them together already? They haven't been through half the stuff I want t put into this story yet! Wonderful-ness that you reviewed! Here have a cookie!  
  
And to everyone else I love you to death! My ego is much bigger now than ever, so it's all your faults! Now I will leave and let you review because you have to pop my big head now...try not to! I need it for school next year! Happy Summer times to all!  
  
Love and Peace215::: 


	10. A Killing in the Night

**Disclaimer:** ...nada.......nope..........um.......no.......not mine.

**An:** I know! How long has it been?! I feel so ashamed for leaving everyone like that, but as a little gift I did make up another story about Remy. Please read that, I'd appreciate it many folds. But anyway, long time no see and all that jazz. I want to say now that this chapter will be for Lain the Fluff Master. She is an incredible writer over in the Teen Titans category and she supports Robin/Raven so it's all good. That and she is somehow updating a story and studding over in Paris.....how she does it is a mystery in itself. And I loved the remarks to 'Steve', Lain you deserve better than what he told about your story. It really is a good piece of work.

**Now for Shout-outs!**

Sweety8587: Thank you for the compliments. I didn't really want to write Remy like he was overly upset, because he is like Rogue in some respects, always hiding his feelings so he won't get hurt. Thanks again as for Belle.......you'll see!

Charice: 10 bucks huh? I'd think you'd win that bet...... Thanks for the review and honestly I was waiting for your review just to see what you'd say. Here ya' go!

Lain: You fixed the chapter, wrote a review to my new story and reminded me of this one. How do you do it? Oh well and sorry about going back on my promise, I tried but I guess it came out late. At least it's updated right? Here's your chapter Miss Fluff Master!

Texasgrrl: I'm sensing some hostilities toward Rogue in that review. Is it because she is denying the pain is because of her, or she's denying the fact that after everything done she wants Remy back? You decide.....some slack? Could happen. Thanks!

SickmindedSucker: :laughs: Your reviews always get me going. Thank you for the words of encouragement and for basically sticking through with the story although they ain't exactly 'kicking heels'..... yet.

Fissie: I have got a bone to pick with you. Where's the updates? If I'm updating don't you think you should? C'mon...I'm dying to read you're stuff! Thanks for the review....sympathy for Belle?! :goes back to read review: Oh wait...I gotcha! :smiles innocently:

Virg: I've got to say, very descriptive review. I take it you want a happy ending? Might happen....might not. Hang on to your seat belt....your in for a bumpy ride! Thanks for the review!

Aro: Yeah one of my favorite authors! I take no offense to the gesture that you skimmed over my story and didn't see it was updated. Was that a guilt trip or what? Oh well....help you?! I was more than shocked at that prospect! I thought more like the other way around there! Thank you for the review and you get a cookie because.....I like your stories.

Ish: Ah my Queen of Romy, how happy I am to get a review from you, two months ago. :shrugs: I tried. I'm glad I could get you over to Remy's side a bit more, I'm trying to build his side of defense up more. Now enjoy and I hope you still missed this fic, oh! And thanks for the review of the other story of mine. Made my day...twice! Happy days to you and the bunnies you have!

Epona04: A baddie? More or less. You'll just have to read and fine out! Thank you by the way for the review!

TheFamousMegan: Yea I know....

And for everyone including the people I shouted out to...you all get free stress management classes. I know I give you all grief, but it makes it worth it in the end! And one or two of you get anger management classes...yea you two in the back! I mean you! Anyhoo enjoy and review. Now the long awaited 10 chapter!

**CHAPTER 10**

**A Killing in the Night**

We all walked into the grand study that was the Professor's. It was a large room, with a oak desk toward the other end of the door, and behind that was a huge window that over looked the front yard. There was a fireplace glowing bright red and orange ambers and only a few lights were on besides the fireplace that provided warmth but light. There was two medium size couches that faced each other each one to a side of the fireplace. The Professor himself sat in front of the fireplace in his metal wheelchair with his fingers curled at the sides of the arms of the chair. Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt sat in one of the couches, but Kurt wasn't really seating in the couch. He was on the back of the couch, hooked over Kitty watching the room around him. Storm, Hank and Gambit sat in the other couch. I walked to the near corner behind Scott's couch, hidden by the darkness so I could see what was happening.

"What's wrong Professor? What's going on?" Ororo asked as she sat forward with her elbow on her knees and the other ran through her white vibrant hair. I was always amazed at the grace and beauty that Storm held; I remember when I was younger I looked up to her to the point I just wanted to be like her. She had control, and I wished for nothing else besides that. The Professor turned to her and smiled slowly.

"A big problem Ororo." He rolled over to his desk and pushed a button underneath it and a giant size t.v screen popped up on the wall facing the fireplace. All the other occupants turned to it, and I followed suit. It buzzed a minute before it turned completely on and a news woman stood poised outside a warehouse building that was then erupted into flames. Kitty gasped at the sight and Scott gulped down hard at seeing charred human remains leave the building on stretchers with smoke and grimed covered firefighters carried them out. The t.v. was on mute.

I felt my body go numb as soon as my eyes landed on the scene unfolding before me. I had seen this happen twice before and each time was not a pleasant memory to remember. I shook my head trying to concentrate on what the Professor would want us to do with this mess.

"I don't understand what we are supposed to do here Charles. It seems to be taken care of, although the horrible things happening are....terrible to lay eyes on. What are we needed for?" Hank asked as he pulled his eyes away from the television screen. I looked to the Professor and his eyes locked with mine for a moment. He then looked at Hank and the others as he answered.

"This fire was caused my a criminal. It wasn't something that just happened. The news was doing a discovery of a known dangerous criminal that had moved from New York City to up here, and when the camera guy had gone inside the building exploded. Another man outside caught the footage and saw a woman dressed in leather jump from the warehouse moments before it broke into fire. I want all of you to find this woman." Scott stood up as I was left in shock. I remembered something, but it couldn't be the it?

"Is she a mutant Professor?" He shook his head.

"No, but she is looking for one as we speak." Jean looked around at everyone, except me because I was behind her and she looked up to the Professor eyes full with concern.

"What do you mean Professor? Who is she looking for, and how do you know if she is even looking for a fellow mutant? You have good powers but I doubt you could read her mind all the way here...can you?" My body tensed as the Prof wheeled into the circle of his highest trained peace makers. He folded his hands together and looked at the ground as he spoke.

"She's looking for Rogue." My mouth dropped open. 'So she is still alive.' I thought as Scott turned to look at me. He caught sight of my mouth hanging open from shock and glanced down at the Professor.

"Why? What could she possibly want with Rogue? And how does she even know she's back here?!" Scott yelled upset with the fact someone was trying to get to me when I have only been here for about a month at the most. I felt happiness swell inside of me, when I realized how much he cared. I didn't like the fact that he always had the last say in every matter, or how upsetting he could be, but for that one moment I was really proud to be called his friend.

"Who is she Prof?" I looked to the person who said it. Remy. He looked dead serious and his hand where drawn together clenching the sofa cushions in anger. I gulped at this.

"Why don't we ask Rogue?" 'Oh crap....' I thought as the Professor glanced at me and motioned for me to come forward. I did so reluctantly and stood next to the couch with Kurt hunched over the back. I bit my bottom lip in nervousness, but then I stopped. I didn't like to show any weakness and I wasn't going to start now. I clasped my hands in front of me as I let my gaze go everywhere in the room, never really looking at the people's face I was meant to talk to.

"W'at do ya' want t'know?" I asked quietly as I played with my hands. Remy cleared his throat as he sat up straight trying to suppress his urge to yell. I could tell. I could feel his emotions again, and worry was dominating over everything else.

"Who is she Rogue?" He asked, his voice slightly strained in frustration from not knowing what was happening. Only I could provide the clue to it. And my past.

"Her name is Black Panther." I said looking up from my hands and at him while looking at the others. (AN: By the way, I own her. She goes into my comic book I'm writing, but I've changed her to go along in here as a bad guy instead of a good one as in the comic. I'll explain later, just know she's mine.) Jean and Kitty turned to each other, stared for a moment then looked back at me. Kurt's face paled from worry as his eyes glowed furiously. Scott folded his arms and creased his eyebrows together trying to comprehend everything. Ororo watched me intently, not showing anything that would be considered judgement, and Hank rubbed his chin in concentration. Remy looked ready to pounce from the amounts of different energies I was getting from him. He was anxious, nervous, weirded out by everything so far and extremely interested in what I had to say. That caught me off guard.

"Continue Rogue. How do you know her?" The Prof asked as I sat down on the edge of the couch on the arm. I sighed and spoke.

"Ah fought 'er in New York. She's a big tyme crin'mal, as ya' said Professa, but that's not all. She lykes t'go out in a bang, and evatyme she robs a place, she makes it go up in smoke. Ah found her one nyght on patrol of the city and we had us a fyght then, she left." I stopped there. I knew they would have more questions now with that tid bit of information.

"Vhy vere you on patrol Rogue?" I half smiled and replied with:

"Ah lyke t'help people Kurt. An' when Ah got t'New York, Ah found some people that wanted meh to go and work wit' them, to try and save th' city from the evil doers." Scott started to pace. I cleared my throat as it had become to soft and small when I spoke my response to Kurt.

"Who are those people? Why does Black Panther want to seek you out? What happened that night and every other night you were in New York Rogue?" Scott asked as he made a trench in the carpet in the Study. I looked to the Professor for help and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Scott, calm down. Now please sit." He motioned to a spot next to Storm and Scott did as he was told. I sighed in relief.

"Those people Scott are my friends. They took meh in, gave meh a place t'stay an' one of those girls got meh a job at the bar Evergreen Palace. Ah bartend there now. Ah was trained with more stealth to use as my a'vant'ge when Ah fought, and I learned some seduction techniques while Ah was down there. They helped meh Scott. Ya' don' hafta worry 'bout them none, Ah assured you." Storm sighed and raised an eyebrow at my explanation.

"So they're girls then Rogue?" Storm asked gently.

"Yes ma'am. There's Vixen, who taught meh some seduction techniques and got meh the job. Elaina who is the head of the team, and she's a seasoned hero down there. She's fought so many tymes it's unbelievable, and she helped me more than th' others. Ce-ce, Candice is her real name is younger than meh, around the age of sixteen. Meh an' 'er are kinda close being lyke big sista, little sista."

"How did Elaina help you Rogue?" Jean whispered. I knew she didn't want the answer but I had to give it to her. I felt as if I was betraying them somehow with what I was going to say, but it needed to be done,

"She gave meh control of my powers." I said and I looked down at the carpet finding the shade red very interesting right then. Jean exhaled deeply, I guess she was holding her breath and sat back. The room was deadly silent and no one wanted to talk. I glanced up and saw how everyone wore looks of pain, to joy, to hurt, and finally to betrayal. I winced involuntarily at those looks.

"How?" Kitty croaked out. I gulped again and watched the ceiling as I replied with:

"She, Elaina, is a smart girl. She has so much technology that she could give ya' a run fo' your money Professa." I gazed at the Professor and he smiled kindly back. I took a chance and followed to the others to see them. The expressions they wore didn't change. "But because she does, it helped t'find meh a cure. There were brain scans and the prob'em that caused my here power suckin' was located up there. So afta finding what made it happen, we did a lot of them tests, drawin' meh into my subconscious to tackle the prob'em an' Ah finally got t'th' point where my own power would work only lyke the othas."

"By your emotions." Hank said for me and I nodded in response.

"Ryght. Ah feel something that could make it happen, an' Ah suck that there person." It was quiet again, before Remy voiced a question.

"What happened to make Black Panther your enemy chere?" I felt my head dip downward as I felt my heartache out for my friend Elaina. I stared him back in the eye and said:

"Ah tried t'kill 'er."

"What!" Kitty, Jean, Kurt and Scott screamed at once.

"Why!" Hank shouted.

"Oh my Goddess..." Storm muttered.

"Non, I don't believe it!" Remy hollered. I recoiled from it all. I winced when each of them yelled and it stung me to say what I tried to do so long ago.

"Rogue, perhaps you should explain?" Professor prompted. I nodded.

"One nyght there was a lot of crime happenin'. We were all out runnin' and catchin' the bad guys, even Elaina. She normally doesn' leave 'er home t'fight because she stays back wit' 'er computer t'track us and kind of be our protector as we protect the city. But th' crimes were so much that she left th' house an' went wit' us. Black Panther had stayed off the radar fo' awhile, because well...she just didn' do any more crime or cause any trouble. But she watched us. An' she watched w'at Ah valued most in th' city. My friends. She saw that Elaina had a boyfriend, who she cared deeply fo' an' Ah have to admit Ah wasn't th' most enthusiastic when she told meh th' news that he knew all of us....as helpers of the police. But Black Panther....she found a way t'get even with meh fo' crashing 'er party b'fore."

"What did she do child?" Ororo asked fully looking at me. I licked my lips and continued.

"She watched as Elaina's boyfriend went inside afta we had left, an' she pounced then. Inside she killed him, blood marked the carpets an' walls. She just left 'im there as she went ova t'th' computer Elaina used all th' tyme. It was a high possession t'have, it contained all th' secrets all baddies wanted, an' she hacked int' it. Black Panther got t'th' security and changed it so only she could be in th' house, not us.

"When we was done, we went t'the bar fo' a few drinks. It was late an' no body was there, they had closed up. Then we got a call. Black Panther was on it, tautening us an' telling us w'at she had done. Elaina broke. She slammed th' phone into th' opposite wall an' started t'pound on th' wall. Vixen tried t'stop 'er but was just pushed 'way an' Ce-ce was too scared to do anythin'. Pretty soon, she gave up an' fell t'the floor in a heep sobbing 'er heart out. Ah walked over t''er an' she cried on my shoulda as Ah tried t'console 'er. Ah was so angry at myself fo' gettin' my friends hurt that, Ah quickly got up an' went back t'the house. Th' othas followed close behind.

"When we got back home, Ah only wanted blood. She had killed a love of a friend an' it was because of meh. Somehow thanks t'Ce-ce's trainin' we found a way int' th' house under th' alarms an' broke in th' top windows. Th' rainin' glass distracted Black Panther but she wasn't alone. She had ordered so many allies t'come t''er aid b'fore we got there that it was an all out brawl. Firs' Vixen fought Black Panther as th' rest of us battled th' other goons, an' my powers, your powers came in handy very fast. We were out numbered but Ah neva felt alone when Ah had all of y'alls in my head helping meh wit' th' fyght. Then Ce-ce got 'er shot at Black Panther but being young it didn' last long 'til she was knocked out cold fro' th' whole fyght. Vixen at least survived it an' took on some othas as Black Panther tried t'get 'way. Elaina then tried t'git Black Panther down. But she teased 'er so badly an' made 'er clumsy as th' tears flooded her eyes that she could barely fyght. She too was knocked out.

"But Ah wasn't. Ah jumped on Panther, pinnin' 'er down an' started t'slug 'er out. She finally got control of th' situation; she had two big gashes on th' side of 'er face wit' cuts bleedin' fro' my nails. She pushed meh away quickly but Ah wouldn' give up. All Ah saw was red. An' then Ah let 'er have it. Ah used Cyclops beam at 'er an' knocked 'er into a wall. Then my head throbbed an' Lance's power was activated as Ah knocked that there wall on top of 'er. She escaped by mere inches so Ah teleported ova t''er side, an' threw 'er into a wall using Jean's telekinesis. She landed wit' a deep thud an' she didn't move. Ah thought Ah killed 'er.

"Ah looked around th' room tryin' t'spot where Ce-ce an' Elaina had gone down, or where Vixen was still fyghtin'. But th' fyghtin' had stopped. Th' otha goons cleared out b'fore Ah had knocked th' wall down, prolly 'fraid of th' earthquakes Ah caused. Th' three women walked ova t'meh an' th' expressions they held made meh want t'cry. They weren't happy an' Ah knew why, Ah had killed a livin' person. They had th' same rule as we did, they don' kill. That nyght Ah went t'bed feelin' horribly sorry fo' everything Ah had done an' all the pain Ah caused...but Ah got a call. Th' Professor asked meh t'come home, sayin' that he wanted t'see how Ah was doin' and that things here needed t'be attended to. Now Ah know that he wasn' just talkin' 'bout th' problems between meh and Remy huh Prof?"

"You're right Rogue. I sensed some trouble from you and it grabbed more at me when I used Cerebro. The powers that it mapped out disturbed me and I called you so I could make sure you were alright. The fact something happened between you and Remy that needed to be address was just icing on the cake." I nodded once again and felt a tear run down my face. A blue fuzzy hand appeared on my cheek wiping it away swiftly.

"Rogue, don't beat yourself up over zhis. It's not your fault. You had to do it, for your friends. And zhe iz still alive, you didn't kill ver. But are you still friends vith zhose women in New York City?" I shrugged.

"Ah consider 'em family, lyke y'all here, but Ah don' think they could eva let meh join 'em agin." Kurt wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned in on me, as a one sided hug. I leant into it a bit. Remy watched me and shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't believe it chere....how...why..."

"Ah tol' ya' Remy, Ah've seen things that someone my age shouldn' hafta. An' Ah've done things that Ah shouldn' had ta do eitha. Guess ya understand now?" He nodded.

"Yea, now I do....."

**AN:** And that is the end of this chapter. If you haven't understood what Remy understands now......guess you'll be in suspense until next chapter!

And the thing about Black Panther. In my comic book, that is to be entitled _Les Anges_, has to do with three women not the ones talked about, that somehow put their differences in pasts, beliefs and insecurities aside to use a gift they were given to protect a city when the city knows nothing of them. Black Panther was a girl who I came up with to be a good guy and a rival to one of the girls in the comic, Nikki, codename Aura. But I needed an enemy for Rogue and a baddie from her past so I took her and changed her quite a bit to be a sick killer.

**Next Chapter:** _The prof gives the orders, the teams go off hunting for Black Panther, and Rogue and Remy share some tender moments......I think. And a certain somebody bites the dust, and it ain't Black Panther. Can we say bye-bye to the certain blonde Cajun woman? :smiles innocently:_

Love you all and thanks a billion to those who read my stuff and even to those of you that don't review. I know who you are, I mean I'm on so many author alerts and only a few of those people leave reviews. If you find time _PLEASE_ review and tell me what you think. I'm open to any review and even if it's a flame, but I'd rather not. Critics highly wanted to, they improve me.

_Smooches-_

_Peace215 :)_


End file.
